Ninjetti Rebirth
by Andros Dorian
Summary: The sequel to Ages. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 1: Lost **

Tommy's head was throbbing when he came to. What happened? He wondered. He struggled to get up, having to force his arms to work. Every muscle in his body ached, he felt as though he'd just fought Mesogog again. Man, my body was sore for a week after that one, he chuckled. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the sun. Carefully he stood and felt his green jacket sticking to his back from sweat, he pulled it off and wrapped it over his head. He looked out over the desolate wasteland. He wondered where he was, and how he had gotten there. "Did the Mystic Mother screw up the transport?" he asked no one inparticular. It was then that he realized he was alone, none of the other Rangers were with him. All he could see were skeletons of, well of things. They looked like animal skulls, but on mostly human bodies. He squinted as the desert sands reflected the sun in his eyes. Tommy carefully began walking across the desert. He was worried, he had no idea where anyone was, hell, he didn't even know where he was, much less what had happened to seperate them. Mystic Mother hadn't told them what exactly to look for, just that they'd find new and more powerful Powers here. He guessed it as where, anyway. He wandered a bit more, and eventually spotted a jungle in the far distance. He looked up a bit and saw a giant, yellowish temple rising up over the canopy. He glanced down at his morpher and the gem encased within it. "Still dead..." He muttered "Not good."

* * *

Ryan felt like he was searching for clues about how to stop the demons again. He swore to never set foot in another desert after they defeated Queen Bansheera, but that hadn't gone so well. He'd been wandering around the desert for at least an hour now. When the intense becomes too much for, he thought as he looked at his morpher and still living gem, I'll morph and let the Power lead me. His mouth was quickly becoming dry, if he didn't find water soon he'd keel over. He had already taken his jacket off and wrapped it around the top of his head to keep the sun off. He was trying to figure out they been seperated. He remembered seeing the Mystic Mother, remembered being teleported away...then...blank. The next thing he remembered was waking up in the desert. The more he thought about it, the less it made sense. If they left as a group, then they should have arrived as a group. Right?

He squinted, placing his hand over his eyes to shield them as he looked up. He could have sworn he saw a jungle up ahead. "Is my mind playing tricks on me already?" He asked himself, he was beginning to think the heat may have already gotten to him. Wait a second, he thought looking back down at his morpher. "Tommy, Tommy are you there? Anyone?" He called into his communicator; nothing. No one responded. "I guess the heat must have fried the circuits or something." He tapped it a few times and tried it again. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Dead silence.

* * *

Karone pushed through the low hanging tree limbs in her way. She wondered where she was and why she had to land in a jungle of all places. She had already tried her communicator, and tried teleporting. Neither one had done any good. Her communicator had been crushed when she woke up, and when she tried teleporting she'd end up about two feet from where she had previously been. She was beginning to get more than a little frustrated with the trees. Every time she moved one branch out of the way, another was right there to smack her the face. It was as thought they were attacking her on her purpose. "Why can't I remember what happened during our journey here?" She asked, breaking a limb off to move it out of her way. She'd been at this for hours now, it was beginning to serious piss her off.

She stomped through the marshy bottom, spalshing mud all over her leather pants. "Damn it all!" She growled "I just had to land in a friggin' jungle didn't I?!" Karone looked up at the sky that was made of tree tops. She had never like woods, or anything even similar to a forest. It had all started because Darkonda had come running out of the woods behind her old home on KO-35 all those years ago. She rubbed her index finger and her thumb absently over her morpher and gem, cringing at the memory. After Andros and the Space Rangers had saved her from Dark Specter she swore she'd never set foot on KO-35 or go anywhere near a forest of any kind again. It didn't scare her to be alone in the jungle here, just seriously pissed her off.

Eventually she found a beaden path that seemed to go on forever. The trees were maybe six feet apart, she could see littles bits of the clear blue sky now, and the ground was less marshy. I'm still in the jungle though... She told herself grumpily.

* * *

Rocky and Adam had found each other in the desert. Adam had been a little ways behind the rest of the group due to his late departure, and saw the red and purple bolts of lightning strike the team as they entered Zega's atmosphere. After hours on end of wandering aimlessly Adam eventually found Rocky and filled him in on what had happened and why everyone was gone. The bolts had seperated them, he saw three head towards to the desert, and one towards what appeared to be a jungle with a temple in the center. "If I'm not mistaken," Adam said "the jungle, and therefore the temple, should be this way." The two then headed west in the desert. Adam had taken his jacket off and tied it around his waist, while Rocky wrapped his over-shirt around his head. The two friends trudged onwards through the desert, eventually spotting the jungle Adam had spoke of off in the distance. "I told you there was a jungle!" Adam said as if he had just won a bet. Rocky's shoulders deflated and he pulled a twenty out of his wallet.

* * *

Tommy trudged onwards for the jungle he saw. There has to be water in a jungle, he told himself. It was one train of thought that kept him going. He didn't know why his body had been so sore when he'd woke up. He didn't even remember falling asleep. "Oh shit." He said under his breath "Is this another test of some sort?" He looked around but didn't see any type of Ranger suit coming for him, he didn't see much of anything really. His vision was still a little blurry, and the heat wasn't helping any. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands "Oh man could this day get any worse?" He grunted. As if on cue and sandstorm happened, stinging him as he passed through it. "I had to say something..."

He looked up, after the storm passed, and saw that he wasn't far from the jungle. He even saw two human shaped figures walking towards it. He squinted, hoping it would help him see a little better, but it didn't. Should I risk it? He asked himself. "Why the hell not." He muttered. "Hey!" He called out as loud as his voice would let him, "Hey!" To his surprise they turned around and looked in his direction. He began flapping his arms to signal them on where he was.

He could've sworn he heard Rocky's voice saying "...ommy?...."

* * *

Rocky and Adam heard someone shouting "Hey" and turned to see where it had come from. When they turned they saw someone off in the distance waving their arms around and Rocky shouted "Tommy?" The two friends began heading towards the man they thought to be Tommy, and saw that he was headed for them as well. They increased their pace a bit, they didn't want to run and be out of energy in the middle of the desert, so they could reach him a little faster. The sand was becoming unbearably hot, worse than it had been before. They could feel the heat through the soles of their shoes. Adam nearly fell over twice along the way, the sand was also becoming increasingly softer. Finally the three men were only a few feet from each other.

"Rocky? Adam?" Tommy asked breathlessly as he approached the two, stopping to rest. It was obvious that he had ran.

"You either really wanted to see us, or you really want to get to some water in that jungle." Adam said, grinning at how foolish Tommy had been, running in the desert.

"Glad as I am to see you, what are you doing here Adam?" He asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Tanya told me go on along, that it was okay with her. So I did. Though I think Alpha Six talked her into it." He said with a 'I won' grin on his face.

"Well that's great. Maybe," he paused, having a black out moment "maybe you know what happened to us." Adam nodded and as they began walking back to the jungle he told Tommy bout how he had seen two lightning bolts appear out of nowhere and strike them. He explained that Tommy had taken the brunt of the attack, which is probably why he was sore, and that they couldn't remember it because they hadn't seen it. He then went into detail about how three of them had landed in the desert, and one in the jungle.

"I hope Karone landed in the desert." He said flatly, having finally regained his breath. Rocky and Adam both stopped dead in their tracks and stared at him. "What?" He asked though he were being accused of something. "She hates woods of any kind, and I have a feeling that if she landed in the jungle she's gonne be more than a little pissed."

"Don't you mean scared?" Rocky asked, confused.

"No, pissed. Karone won't scare that easily. But she is easily angered."

* * *

Ryan picked his pace up a bit. He had a strong feeling that the others would be headed for the jungle he had seen. He needed to hurry and get there. The sun was doing a number on him, this desert was far worse than the one he had been in ten years ago. He had already seen mirages of Diaboloco and Queen Bansheera. Lucky for him he had been able to tell the difference and was able to keep from beating himself bloody. Alright, he thought as he blacked out for a second, it's time to morph. "Prehistoric Shark Power UP!" he shouted and pressed the gem, but nothing happened. He looked over at his morpher and saw it had a few wires hanging out. Well that's great, he thought sourly, looks like the sun has fried this morpher. Either that or it smashed up when I landed and I just now noticed it.

He continued to drag himself across the desert, getting ever closer to the jungle that lay before him. It was maybe another mile or two away. Another mile seemed like it would take him an eternity though. He was already dragging his feet and having his boots filled with sand. I bet the Mystic Mother set this whole thing up. I bet she's actually the Rita up there on the moon too, he thought with a bit of disdain in his thoughts. He decided to try his communicator again; "Tommy. Anyone, is anyone there?" Still nothing. "Shit."

* * *

To Karone the path before her seemed to go on forever. She didn't know how long it had been since she'd found this path, but it had been a while ago. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She was severely pissed off. She hadn't been this pissed off in years. To make things worse, tree branches had begun to hang over on the path. She grabbed and snapped any that got in her way. This had not been a good day so far. As she snapped two more branches two armored figures appeared from the sides of the trees. They were wearing old samurai style armor, though it appeared to be made out of tree bark. Each had a giant ax in its right hand. They grunted and groaned as they followed her. After a few more minutes she stopped. Eyes shifting from left to right she did a back flip over their heads and punched each of them in their heads. Finally! She thought, something to actually unleash this anger on!

They each stumbled when her fists collided with their heads, but quickly regained balance and they swung their axes at her. She jumped over one, and onto the other, landing on it as it were made for her. She then kicked the samurai, her boot knocking his helmet off. She raised an eyebrow as she stared at a wooden skeleton. "Okay? So maybe the trees are attacking me." She jumped of his ax and landed one foot, using the other to kick the other samurai into one of the trees. She then cart-wheeled between the two and stopped behind them, grabbing their shoulders and knocking the heads together.

* * *

Tommy, Rocky, and Adam entered the jungle and began pushing through the brush. After entering the jungle they had cooled a bit from being out of the sun, but it became more humid. "Hey, look." Tommy pointed to a small stream running a few feet from them.

"Water!" Rocky jumped and gladly ran over to it, gulping down what he could get in his hands. Adam and Tommy soon followed. They had never been so happy to see water. After they got their fair share of water gulped they began heading in the direction Adam pointed them too.

"Come on," Tommy said "the sooner we get to that temple the sooner we can find Ryan and Karone. I'm positive we'll be able to see everything from up there."

"Hey Tommy," Adam said as he pushed a branch out of the way "do you think maybe that that's where the Power is that Rita told us about?"

Tommy stepped over some thorns and replied "I don't know. Maybe. But don't you think that'd be too much of a coincidence? It's like we're gonna find Ninjor there." He laughed and let his mind wander back to their time in the Desert of Despair. Rito had destroyed the Thunder Zords and their Powers. Zordon had sent them to the Desert of Despair to find the lost Temple of Ninjor. They weren't even positive the Great Power existed, or if Ninjor even existed. But apparently Zordon had known all along and them finding the temple and proving to Ninjor that they were worthy of the Great Power had all been a test. One which they had passed with flying colors.

Thinking about Zordon brought Tommy his memory of, not the last time he saw the great wizard, but the time before that. Zordon had been preparing to leave for Eltar back then, his home planet. He had called Tommy to the Power Chamber to speak with him in private, Alpha Five even had to wait outside. He revealed the exisstence of the DinoGems to Tommy, saying that when he eventually found them that he was to lead the team of Power Rangers that the gems would pick. Tommy didn't know he'd be picked himself by the Black Gem. The reason Zordon had picked Tommy for that assignment, or so he told Tommy, was because he had been the greatest Ranger Zordon had ever known; and that would be his responsility to lead the entire Ranger Community one day. Afterwards Zordon bestowed upon Tommy a little of his own knowledge on how to connect a morpher to the morphing grid, which he then had Hayley help him actually build the morphers.

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like Zordon had been prepping him to lead an army of Rangers into war. Against who, he didn't know. Their current enemies were powerful, but they wouldn't require an army to defeat.

* * *

Ryan was at the edge of the jungle, he could smell rainfall on the air. His throat had dried a long time ago and he desperately needed something to drink. He let the smell of the fallen rain lead him, growing up with demons had taught him a thing or two about searching for stuff he needed. He soon came to a small stream and began gulping the water down. He had never really cared for water, but right now the taste of the stream water was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. It was intoxicating. After he finished he noticed a three sets of foot prints in the mud. "I think I may have just found my team. Unless there's cannibals in this jungle. That could be trouble."

He stood and began tracking the prints. It didn't take him long to catch up with them. "Hey, guys!" He called as he saw three of his friends up ahead a little ways. They stopped and waited on him, when he caught up to them he asked them the question they knew they'd hear at least once more. Adam explained to him about everything that had happened and who landed where. When he finished he asked Ryan where he had landed, when he said the desert a look of pure panic passed over Tommy's face.

That means that Karone landed in the jungle. Oh this is not going to be pretty, Tommy thought as he remembered the last time he had seen Karone angry. It had during the three weeks he spent recouperating after his stupid break in stunt. He had made a wise crack about it and she shot him a look that would've killed him if it could've. I still can't believe she used to be the Queen of Evil, he thought as the memory of her glare put a smile over his face.

"What're you smiling at?" Rocky asked, trying to summon his Zeonizer.

"Oh, nothing. Just the way Karone gets sometimes. Hey, Rocky, what're you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Rocky grunted and his shoulders slumped. "Well I was trying to summon my Zeonizer. But it appears to be broken."

"Or you lost it." Adam quipped.

"Alright smart guy, try summoning yours."

"Gladly." Adam flicked his wrist several times, but to no avail. His Zeonizer just wasn't showing up. "Well that's weird."

"See, not so easy anymore."

"Oh right, it's been so long since I used one." Tommy commented "I forgot you guys had to flick your wrists to summon them."

"Whatever happened to yours?" Rocky asked him, trying again to summon his.

"Oh, it blew sky high when the island I was on did." Tommy answered nonchalantly.

"What? You were on an island when it blew up?" Adam, Rocky, and Ryan all asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I thought you guys knew about that?" They shook heads, and he said "Oh, well it started like this..." Tommy then went into detail about how Mesogog had attacked the island he was on and how in the end it blew, destroying his Zeonizer in the explosion.

"So how did you guys summon your DinoMorphers? I still can't get over that, you and Dinosaurs. Again." Adam laughed.

"Oh, we had these gold bracelets that held our DinoGems in them, we summoned our morphers with those." Tommy replied, mind getting swept away in the memories of the DinoThunder team.

Ryan listened and laughed to Tommy's stories about the DinoThunder team before interrupting. "Oh hey," he reached into his backpocket "I forgot I brought this with me." He pulled his Titanium Morpher out and strapped it on. "I could always try morphing and run ahead to find Karone and bring her back without wasting any energy."

Tommy thought for a moment then said "You better not. We don't know anything about this place, and you could easily get lost. Better we stick together." Ryan nodded, but kept his morpher on just in case he needed it.

* * *

Karone continued to battle the samurai's, it was like a game of tug of war. She'd have the upperhand for a bit, then they'd have it, etc. Most of her frustration had already been vented in her first few attacks though. She was beginning to tire. She landed a kick on the other samurai's face mask, knocking it off. When both of them came after her she quickly ran up the closest tree and jumped onto the helmetless one's shoulders. She reached down and grabbed his ax out of his hand and stuck it in the top of his head. She pulled it out and jumped off, flipping him onto his back in the process. "He's just a piece of wood! A friggin' puppet!" She cried as she quickly stomped his head off of his shoulders, then took the ax and sliced the other's head off. She sighed and began trying to catch her breath. Out of the corner of her eye she saw both of them beginning to stir. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" She yelled. Karone didn't have the energy left to put up a good fight, so she instead opted to run.

* * *

The boys were beginning to run on empty again, it had been hours since they'd found the stream. Rocky and Adam still weren't having any success in summoning their Zeonizers. Tommy had told to quit trying, that they had obviously lost them somewhere. But the two refused to give up on it. Ryan was still offering to run ahead and find Karone, and Tommy continued to tell him no. As they wandered through the jungle they heard heavy footsteps next to them. Together they turned to their right and found a clearing where the ground wasn't as marshy and there was about a six foot space between the trees. They began walking along the clearing rather than the mud that they had been trekking through. It was then that Karone rushed by Tommy and Ryan and turned around. "Hey," she squealed "glad I found you! But I have a bit of a situation on my hands." She pointed behind them at the two headless wooden samurai that were quickly closing in.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan shouted, and in a silver light the Titanium Ranger took his place. together the five of them began fighting the samurai's. Tommy kicked one in his already slightly smashed stomach, crumbling it even further while Adam punched its backside, creating a hole through it. Ryan, Rocky, and Karone fought the one with the splintered head. Rocky kicked the rest of its head off and asked Karone what happened to it, and she admitted to stomping it into splinters. Ryan kicked its legs out from under it, and punched it in its stomach.

Tommy and Adam kicked their samurai back and forth, crumbling him a little more each time. "Look!" Adam pointed behind Tommy, who turned and looked. "It's the temple!"

"I've got an idea, follow my lead!" Tommy yelled. He ran for the temple, and the others followed. The two samurai also followed. Tommy increased his speed the closer he got. 'Now break!" he yelled as he jumped and ran up the temple a little, kicked off it, and kicked each of the samurai into it. They splintered as they hit the stones.

"Well," Rocky said "we made to the temple."

"Yeah," Adam said cautiously "but how do we get in?"

"Like this." Karone walked up and kicked the temple as hard as she could. But when she looked she didn't even leave a crack in it. "Damn it."

Tommy sighed and shook his head. "Come on. Let's walk around the base and see if we see an opening."


	2. Chapter 2: Troubles at Home

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 2: Troubles at Home**

A/N: Time on Zega is slower than on Earth. One day on Zega equals three days on Earth. Just to avoid time confusion for everyone.

* * *

Karone had already hated having to wander around the jungle, but now she had to spend the night in it. It pissed her off to no end, when Tommy tried to cuddle up to her she kicked him in the shin and told him to go away. They had been searching the base of the temple for an opening, and Karone had a feeling that they weren't even half way through with it. They had covered one side, and started another when the sun had gone down. Tommy and Ryan had handed Karone their jackets so she didn't have to sleep directly on the wet ground. Having to stay in over grown yard wasn't what she had signed on for when she agreed to get new Powers. She hoped they'd find the entrance to the temple tomorrow, she absolutely refused to stay in the jungle another night. As far as she was concerned the jungle was for animals, not humans. Still, she thought, it's nice to know that Tommy's keeping the first watch. She loved him, and she felt bad about kicking him, but damn it she was pissed and that meant that she was definitely not in the mood for any of his silly little games. After a few more minutes of grumbling about being in a frickin' jungle she greatfully let the sweet serenity of sleep whisk her away from this nightmare they called a jungle.

Everyone had fallen asleep too, much easier than she did. Tommy sat up and took the first watch, after two hours he would wake Adam up to take the second, Ryan the third, and Rocky the fourth. That would give them each six hours of sleep, and allow Karone eight. She needs it, Tommy thought as he rubbed his leg where she had kicked him earlier. As he sat up and alert he listened for anything out of place within the jungle. He could hear the birds of some sort off in the distance, he could hear a panther somewhere out there, and something moving along the bushes, probably a snake, he thought. He turned to face the temple, there was something about, something about the energy it projected out at him, that seemed familiar. Rocky and Adam had agreed with him about it feeling familiar. He knew it wasn't Ninjor's temple. They were nowhere near the Desert of Despair. But still, something about it seemed to call out to him. He didn't know what it meant, but he was determined to find out. He could have sworn he just heard a tiger's cry out in the jungle.

* * *

Baneero had been waiting for news on the Rangers whereabouts. He knew they had gone out to seek new Powers, he even had Zedd and Trixabus shoot them with lightning from their staff's. But after the shot had been fired he had heard no news of the Rangers. Were they alive? Did they drift off into space? They had yet to report in, it was one of the few times he actually cared about something and its outcome. He had sent Rita and Astronema out to find the two slackers. His gaze drifted over to Rito, Goldar, and Alia. Look at them, he mused, three little puppets for me to play with as I please. If I want one dead, I merely send them into battle against someone I know they can't handle.

He sighed, just sitting here was boring. He'd have a bone to pick with the brothers when they returned.

* * *

He had been left all alone on the ship, not that that was a bad thing. It gave him time to speak with his true master. He had served Baneero long enough, even though it had been a ruse, he'd done it. His master had commanded him to do it, forced me to do it, he thought dryly. He hated Baneero with a passion, he often dreamed of the day that he would eventually kill the emperor. He looked over at Baneero's staff. It resembled an ax, with two yellow,saturn like, spheres behind the blade. "Yes master, his power lies in that staff." He assured his master "Of course. I will kill him with his own power. Then, we shall begin construction..."

* * *

It was Adam's turn to stand watch, he'd gotten up, though he hadn't been happy about it. It had taken Tommy a few tries to actually wake him, followed by a little slapping to snap him out of his grogginess. As he sat there he began to think about his dream. He had been dreaming about his tenure as the Black Mighty Morphin', he had enjoyed those Powers the most. When the Sentinel Knight approached a few years before and asked him to take the Power up again, he had been overjoyed. The first time he morphed into the Black Ranger after nine years had been amazing. He felt sheer strength of the Mastadon flow through him. He had been sad when the Overdrive Rangers had got their Powers back, but happy at the same time. Since then he kept the Mastadon coin and morpher locked up, in case he ever needed it again. In the mean time he had opted to utilize his Zeo Powers, he'd rather fight in battle and lose Powers more than he would the Mastadon. There was just something special about your first Power. That was why he had sent the Dragon coin to Andros to give Tommy. He knew Tommy could want his morpher repaired and that Eltar, since he had no idea where to find the Sentinel Knight, was the only place to do such a thing.

He looked out into the jungle. It was dark, he couldn't really see anything out there other than darkness. He closed his eyes and listened for anything out of the ordinary, he heard all the normal sounds of the jungle, everything was peaceful. Quiet. Then suddenly he jumped as the sound of Rocky's snoring pierced through the darkness. "Damn." He said as the former Red cut another set of logs. "Does ever stay quiet?" He shook the sound out of his mind as he began his meditation.

* * *

The Mystic Mother began to worry, she knew Zedd and Trixabus had interfered with her transport of the first four Rangers. She hoped they still made it to Zega and could still acquire the Great Power. If they didn't then it would mean that she had failed Him. Her mission ever since becoming the Mystic Mother had been repentence, but also acceptance of her former enemy. She had even tried to play him once, which was why she created the Mystic Rangers. He communicated with her frequently, even told her of the Powers on Zega, and another set on Phaedos. If Tommy and the others didn't return from Zega, then she'd have no choice but to send another team of veteran Rangers to Phaedos. She sighed deeply, was that all she could do? Just send another team to another planet?

She looked through her viewing globe, trying to focus it on Zega, but there was too much interferance and Zega was too far away anyway. She listened to the footsteps approaching her. "Not now Rad. I'm busy."

"I'm not Rad." The voice said calmly. Mystic Mother turned and her eyes widened at who she saw standing before her.

* * *

Rocky was dreaming, he knew that, he'd long been able to distinguish the difference between a dream and reality. A few hints didn't hurt though, and the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger standing before him was a big hint. The Red Mighty Morphin' didn't exist anymore, well, the people did, but not the Powers. The Red Ranger defeated one Putty after another, followed by the Tenga's. Then the Red Ranger vanished and the Red Ninjetti Ranger appeared, hood and mask in place. He'd loved the Ninjetti Powers. They'd been his favorite out of the three sets of Power he once held. He didn't know what this dream meant, if it meant anything at all. He'd never been good at deciphering the meaning behind things, but he didn't care. He was proud of what was able to decipher. Why he was seeing his younger self he didn't know.

Before he could see anything more he woke with a jolt. Adam turned to face him and said "Good, you're up. I can go back to sleep now." Rocky shook his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"My turn already?" He yawned, stretching.

"Yeah, you must have woke yourself up with your snoring." Rocky shook his head again and gave his face a few light slaps to energize himself.

"What're you talking about? I don't snore. Never have." He grinned, trying to contain the chuckle that accompanied it.

"The hell you don't. Man I thought Zedd was walking around, you snore that badly." Adam joked, laying down and rolling over to sleep.

Rocky went and sat over on the rock Adam had left. Well this is going to be fun, he told himself as he looked up at the night sky, trying to see any constalations he might recognze. He didn't see any. Sighing, he layed back across the rock, leaving his legs to hang off. If only things could be as a simple as they were back then, he thought, remembering his dream. Things had always been so much simpler when he was teenager, even the Ranger battles were easier. If he got hurt in battle, he'd heal within a few days. Now it took him a lot longer to bounce back. "Getting old sucks..." He muttered.

"You got that rig-" He heard Adam absently agree with him. He grinned, Adam was like a brother to him, as was Tommy. The three had been Rangers the longest out of anyone in their current team. Tommy had been a Ranger long before Rocky and Adam, and that was one reason why everyone looked up to him as the leader. Another was that he had the reputation of being Earth's greatest Ranger, at least within the Ranger and Intergalactic communities. Rocky's grin widened as he thought, It's good to be back.

* * *

Zedd growled and groaned as he and his brother trekked through the now misty jungle. He couldn't believe his brothers aim had been so far off. The amount of energy they sent out to stop the Rangers should have been enough to disentegrate them. But his brother, Trixabus, had botched the job. He swore it had been Trixabus. The two hadn't said a word to each other in hours. I swear, Zedd thought, when I get back to the palace I am going to kick everyone out. That is my palace.

Trixabus looked over at Zedd, thinking about how his brother screwed their plan up. First it had been with the gems, he'd foolishly used them to get his wife out of the Shadow World, thereby rendering any hope of them returning to normal. He had said they would release them, but that was only a ploy to get his brother to help him in his own quest. The second thing his brother screwed up was letting the Green Ranger get away, he solely blamed Zedd for that blunder. Finally, he had misfired during their attempt to kill the Rangers on their way to Zega. So now, because of his brother, he had to wander around this back water planet looking for them. If he didn't need his brother right now, he'd kill him on the spot.

* * *

Hayley looked around the apartment; it was a mess. She'd tried to keep it clean, but everyday when she came home it was a mess. Ever since she'd gotten a job at NASADA and they'd moved to Angel Grove Jason had been acting a little weird. She didn't know what was bothering him. She sighed and walked over to the bedroom, he wasn't in there. "Jase?" She called, but no one answered. "Jase?" She called out again, "Come here boy!" She grinned at her little reference of him being like a dog, but she quickly shook the grin off her face. She didn't see a note anywhere, then again she didn't much of anything beyond the empty soda cans, chip bags, and the barrage of clothes that had assaulted the living them. She was beginning to worry, Jason always called or left a note when he left. She tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail. Okay, now I'm definitely worried, she thought.

She drove around to his usual hang out spots, Bullk'n Skull's Juice Bar, Surf Shop, the Harley store, but still nothing. It was as if he'd just simply vanished. She was beginning to panic, sure he still had the Red Prehistoric Powers, but that didn't make him invincible. She loved him, and was honest to God scared out of her mind that something had happened to him. She tried calling him several more times, and left several more messages. But he didn't reply. She'd even called Conner and asked him to try, he said he still didn't answer. "I know he knows that Justin and Cassie's funerals are tomorrow...so where on Earth could he be?"

* * *

Ryan sat up and alert, this has to be the most boring job ever, he thought dryly. Rocky had woke him up about an hour ago and gone back to sawing his logs. Ryan sighed heavily as he dropped his head into his hands. He could see the sun beginning to peek through the trees. Just one more hour, he told himself, just manage to stay sane for one more hour, then this boring ass job will be over. He slid his hands across his face, pulling his lower lip down. "My God this is a boring!" He exhaled as he pulled his head up and looked out into the jungle. He could see the morning dew running off some of the leaves, and onto the ground. He looked over at his teammates; Rocky was spread eagle across the ground, treating each snore as though it were his last, Adam was laying stiff as a board, wheezing his snores in and out, Karone was curled in a ball not making a sound, and Tommy looked as though he were awake, but Ryan didn't want to risk it. Tommy wasn't someone you wanted to try and wake up, it was why he took first watch. His body was always on alert, if something was off he'd instantly jump up and see what was wrong.

After about another thirty minutes of just sitting there, he saw Tommy quickly stand. "What's going on?" Ryan asked as he watched Tommy check all sides of the camp. He jumped off the rock and cautiously walked over to where Tommy currently stood. He tried to look and see what it was his friend was staring at, but as far as he could tell it was just some trees. "Is it more of those samurai style guys?"

"Sh." Tommy shushed him, he stared, focused into what was beyond those trees. After another minute or two he whipered "Help me wake the others, we need to move. Now!" Ryan didn't question his order, he quickly began trying to wake Rocky and Adam. He shook Adam awake and told him to be quiet, that Tommy saw something off in the forest that he hadn't. Next he moved over to Rocky, he simply grabbed his nose get him to quiet down while he woke him. It was effective, it cut off his loud rounds and woke him at the same time. Tommy tried gently to wake Karone, but she was gone. She had desperately needed sleep. After about three or four minutes of trying to wake her he simply picked her up and carried her on his shoulders. "Grab the jackets." He whispered to Rocky and Adam. "C'mon. Let's go."

Tommy lead the others back into the forest a little ways, when he was sure they were far enough away he told them what it was he had seen. "They must have followed us." He said, anger rising that he hadn't noticed them sooner.

"Who?" Rocky asked, confusion clear. Fear also lined his voice a little.

"It must have been them who shot at us in space." Tommy slammed his fist into his hand. "Damn it!"

"Who?" Rocky asked again, a little bit of anger creeping into his voice. He was on the run and damn it, he wanted to know who, or what, he was running from.

"Zedd and Trixabus. I knew something felt off while I was standing guard, I just didn't know what." He quickly grabbed Karone before she slid off of his shoulder.

"What do want with us now? We have no Powers." Adam said, checking around to be sure they weren't closing in.

"Well if anything like normal, they want to kill us." Ryan retorted, wondering how Tommy could feel them coming.

"Come on." Tommy said, taking charge again, "We've got to find a way into that temple; fast." The others nodded and they began their search for an opening again. Tommy lead the others, feeling around for some sort of switch, or an illusion. He remembered thinking that they had run into a dead end while searching for Ninjor and his temple, but he accidentally found that one of the walls was an illusion. He hoped this temple was the same and that they'd find the opening before Zedd and his brother found them.

Zedd wasn't the most powerful enemy, he really one of the weaker ones that Tommy had faced; but add his brother into the equation, and you had a big mess on your hands. Tommy didn't want to tangle with the two of them with no Powers. He would if he had to, but he hoped he wouldn't. He remembered the first time he had faced Zedd in head to head combat; he had been the White Ninjetti Ranger at the time. He had been trying to rescue Kimberly, whom Zedd had captured and was killing by draining her life force. Kat had been under Rita's spell at that time and had stolen Kim's Ninjetti Power Coin. They didn't know it until then, but their life force was linked to the coin, and if you ever lost the coin then you would quickly begin to die. Kim, Tommy thought, I promise when we get back I'll help you in every possible way...

* * *

Andros and Ashley had flown in two days ago from their honeymoon. The day after they got back they attended the funerals of both Justin Stewart and Cassie Chan. Their deaths had thrown Ashley's emotions into overdrive. She was about three months pregnant and emotional enough as it was, but the news of their passing had sent her over the deep end. Andros was saddened as well, but not to the degree his wife was. She had served with Justin on the Turbo team, and Cassie on both the Turbo and Space teams. To Andros, Justin was just an acquaintance he'd met once or twice in the past, but Cassie was a dear friend to him. He had done his best to comfort her, held her, listened to the stories she told him, even though he'd heard them all at least five times before, and told her that everything was going to be alright. He told her they were in KO-00 now, when she asked what that was he explained it was basically the KO-35 equivalent of Earth's Heaven. That had made her feel a little better, but not much. He eventually decided to change the subject, asking why she was so emotional before the news. She explained it was because she was pregnant. He mused, thinking about his own mother hadn't been emotional at all while carrying Karone. But, he told himself, KO-35 has more advanced technology than Earth.

The day after the funeral had been a trying one for Andros. All day Ashley would send him out for something, then he got home she'd change her mind and want something else. He was getting tired of having to go here, then there, and then back over here. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, but was still a little frustrating to him. He told himself that he'd be the happiest he'd ever been once the next six months passed. Things didn't get any better when his old friend Zhane showed up later that night. Zhane had wanted to take Andros out on the town, cheer him up a bit. But Andros had said he couldn't leave Ashley, which frustrated Zhane a little.

He and Andros used to do everything together, but now Andros seemed to be bound by an invisible shackle. It was one of the reasons why Zhane never settled down with anyone. He had to be able to roam free, do what he wanted, go where he wanted. He didn't believe you could have that kind of freedom in a relationship, so he settled for a lot of one night stands. He wasn't proud of it, he couldn't bear to be held back.

When Zhane insisted, Ashley screamed at him that Andros said he didn't want to go, which Zhane readily accepted when he saw the look in her eyes. She could pass for Astronema with that look, he mused. He had dated Astronema once, actually managed to tie himself down in a way. But when she ended it after he was late for one of their dates, that was when he had made the decision to stay away from committed relationships. It bothered him a little that his friend had settled down and started a family and he hadn't. It almost made him re-think his decision about relationships. Almost.

* * *

Jason held his face up to the sky. It was hot, scorching hot in fact. The smell of brimstone and ash quickly filled his nostrils as he inhaled. The brown, vine covered ruins and skulls that surrounded him gave off an eerie orange glow. He opened his eyes and stared at the dark clouds in the sky. Lightning cracked above him several times in response to what he was about to do. He had been called back here, he didn't know why. He hadn't wanted to return, which is why he ignored the calling for the past few months. But then a familiar, friendly voice from his past asked him to return, he knew he could trust that voice. It had never steered him wrong, always lead him in the right direction. It had taken him three days, he left the day before the funeral and had just arrived the night after, but he had made it. He had returned home. He stared into the pit below him, watched as the lava flowed coolly at the surface. Slowly, inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, and allowed his body to lean forward, never making a sound as he fell.


	3. Chapter 3: New Powers

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 3: New Powers **

* * *

As the Rangers continued their journey around the temple a mysterious figure looked down on them from afar. It was dressed in a full black robe that covered almost every inch of its body. Thin strands of blonde hair hung out of the hood and blew lightly in the wind. It tapped its staff on the the temple's roof three times, and another being appeared beside it. The first figure removed its hood and looked over at the second. It was a young woman, looking to be maybe in her mid to late twenties, long, straight blonde hair hung over her shoulders and she wore a black head band with a white diamond shape in the center. She looked at the cloaked figure next to her, it was dressed in a sky blue cloak similar to her own.

"You're sure they can be trusted with the Great Power?" she asked in a thick french accent, her eyes locked on the figure next to her.

"Yes." The other figure said after a few minutes, it voice was a deep voice that belonged to a man. "Three of them have held a portion of the Great Power before. It was Ninjor himself who bestowed it upon them then." He turned his hooded head to look back at her. "Trust me. They are worthy enough." If they weren't, he thought to himself, then I never would have revealed this location to the Mystic Mother.

"Still," she said firmly "I'll be the one to judge them. If they can prove to me that they are indeed the holders of the Great Power, then I will give it to them." The man nodded, before backing up and vanishing.

She looked down on the Rangers, watching them carefully try to find an opening, before vanishing herself.

* * *

Tommy and the others were beginning to get a little pissed, they'd been at this for hours since waking up. Karone finally woke up about an hour after everone else,and was helping in the search. They had just rounded the corner when they heard a familiar "There they are!" They whirled around and found Zedd and Trixabus standing a few yards behind them.

"Well we meet again, Tommy." Zedd said coolly, moving his staff over to his right hand. "It's been so long."

"How does feel to be outmatched, Rangers?" Trixabus asked, pushing past his brother.

"We'll let you know when that happens!" Tommy pointed at them, "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" the others cried as they charged the two. Tommy fought Zedd while the others took Trixabus. Zedd swung his staff around, trying to hit Tommy with it. He jumped over, ducked, then kicked Zedd in his chest, knocking him into the temple. When Zedd caught his balance he fired a lightning bolt at Tommy, who jumped out the way, just barely escaping from it.

Rocky and Adam attacked Trixabus from the front and back, while Ryan and Karone attacked him the sides. All four jumped and kicked him in his head, cracking the gold truck grill he calls a mouth. He took his staff and knocked them all away from him. He growled in frustration, going after Ryan. Ryan saw him coming and jumped, kicking him in his chest and into Zedd. The two grunted as they collided, Tommy and Rocky then ran and kicked them in each others chest.

"Even without Powers, we can still best you, Zedd!" Tommy called, glaring at his enemies.

* * *

The woman watched the fight from the jungle where she had teleported to. She was amazed at how strong these people were. She had actually been expecting the brothers to tear the five kids apart. "Never in all my twelve thousand years have I seen anyone able to fight Lord Zedd and his brother without morphing. Maybe he's right, maybe they are worthy." She replaced her hood and jumped out of her hidng place and began to attack the two brothers herself. She clashed her staff with theirs, and after a few minutes the two retreated.

"Thank you, whoever you are." Rocky said as he appraoched the mysterious person before them. She whirled around and kicked him in the chest, then stomped her staff's ball on his chest with a thud.

"You will stay there." She growled, removing her staff. Rocky held his hands up and motioned for her to calm down. "Who are you?" She asked, looking over at Adam.

"We're Earth's Power Rangers." Tommy said, boldly stepping forward, she swung her staff at his legs to knock them out from under him, but he jumped just in time. "And we were told there was a Power here that could help us defeat not only the two who just left, but the entire United Alliance of Evil."

"The United Alliance of Evil was destroyed over ten thousand years ago." She said, almost as if she were asking a question.

"Then again just twelve years ago." Karone said, stepping out from behind the others to look at the new person who stood before them.

"And now it's being reformed, again." Adam added "By someone who calls himself Baneero."

The cloaked woman looked around at the Rangers before saying "Impossible. Baneero has been imprisoned in the M-51 Galaxy ever since the Order of Meridian defeated him along with his former Alliance. I know, I was there."

"You were part of the Order?" Tommy asked, surprised to find a surviving member from his old mentor's team.

"Yes, as was Zordon, Dulcea, Ninjor, Dimitria, and Lerigot." She answered evenly.

"You know Zordon, Ninjor, Dimitria, and Lerigot?" Tommy and Adam asked, taken back by this.

"But, Duh-who?" Rocky asked.

She nodded and replied "Dulcea. She's the guardian of the Ninjetti temple on Phaedos. Just as Ninjor is the guardian in the Desert of Despair, Zordon the guardian of Earth's Power Chamber, Dimitria is Inquiris's, and Lerigot is Liaria's guardian."

"And I suppose you're the guardian of Zega?" Tommy asked "And you mean Zordon was. He was sacrificed twelve years ago to stop Dark Specter and his Alliance..." He hung his head in remembrance of his fallen mentor.

"Is that what you believe?" She chuckled as she removed her hood. "Tell me," she walked up to Tommy, much to Karone's chagrin, "how do you know of the Order?"

Tommy looked her in the eyes firmly and responded "I know of it because Zordon was once my mentor. He mentored most of us here." He pointed over to Rocky, Adam, and Karone.

Karone wondered why he pointed at her, the only she'd ever seen Zordon was as Astronema, and although he had tried to mentor her, to return her to good, she'd refused his help.

"I see," the woman said "well if that's true then prove it to me." Tommy searched his pockets until he found the Dragonzord Coin.

"Zordon and Alpha Five are the ones who held these coins before. Though Zordon somehow lost the Dragonzord Coin, it was given to me and I returned it to his ranks. These two," he gestured to Rocky and Adam, "have held the Tyrannosaurus and the Mastadon Coins. Now tell us who you are."

She thought about his speech for a few minutes, then said "My name is Kemma, and I am the guardian of the Ninjetti temple here on Zega. And you five, have proven to be worthy of the Great Ninjetti Powers." She moved towards the temple "Follow me." She waved her hand infront of the temple and an opening appeared.

* * *

Baneero looked down at the two life forms before him, Zedd and Trixabus had just returned and reported their failure to him. He had been furious beyond words that the two had lost to Powerless Power Rangers. It had taken every ounce of control he had not to blast the two into oblivion. Instead, he decided he'd redirect his anger towards the Rangers when they returned. He was used to people failing him, Gruumm failed him all the time, but he let him live because he was so loyal, and useful. He decided that once the universe was his, he'd have no further use for any of his followers and then he'd kill them all, one by one. He didn't care for any of them. They were pawns on a chess board to him. Easy to sacrifice, and even easier to replace.

"Zedd," he said calmly "begin unearthing _the_ egg."

"But sir!" Zedd voiced his worries "The egg contains _him_."

"What's the egg? And who does it contain?" Rita asked, beginning to worry. If the contents of an egg were enough to make Zedd worry, then she'd better be worried as well. She knew how powerful she was, how powerful she used to be, before being split into two different halves; but Zedd had always been stronger, even now when he was at full strength while she was at half, maybe half, he was far stronger.

Zedd looked up at Baneero, he would play his games only a little longer. He knew what Baneero was planning, to unleash that six thousand year old tyrant, then kill everyone else. Zedd decided he would not stand for it, yes he would unearth the egg, yes he would continue to play the obient lackey, but no. No, he would not allow himself to be thrown to the wayside, nor would he allow that monster to set loose again. He looked over at his Trixabus, who silently agreed with him. They had to bring Baneero down, no matter what.

* * *

Hayley had all but given up on finding Jason, it had been three days since he'd just up and left. He hadn't told anyone where he was going, he just left. She had called around, hoping someone had seen him. No one had. His parents had even called to see where he was, they told Hayley that they hadn't spoken to their son in years, not since he he graduated. But once knews of his mysterious absence reached them, they couldn't help but feel worried. Hayley had explained that she didn't know where he had gone, he hadn't told a soul.

She did a global scan for him, but nothing showed. It was as if he'd just fallen off the planet, which if you were a Ranger, wasn't hard to do. But every Ranger who had bolted before had been easy to find. Jason wasn't. I guess, Hayley thought, that the Original Red would be the hardest to find. She contacted Billy on Aquitar, only to find that he had recently returned to Earth and accepted a job at NASADA in her own department, Rangers. She rushed over to NASADA, ignoring the speed limit signs and almost crashing once or twice. Hayley usually kept her cool about things, she hadn't been this much of a wreck when Tommy had been encased in amber, invisible, or even comatose. It was just something about Jason that sent her usually sensible brain into the fast lane. She didn't like the feeling, but she did like Jason. So it evened out.

When she reached NASADA she quickly found a parking spot and ran past the front desk, ignoring the old, frail looking lady sitting there and took the elevator down to the basement. Her department was on the bottom basement, about the third or fourth floor down, and had been created when NASADA first formed. On the outside to civilians it looked like a regular space station, but those who worked there and a few who didn't knew what NASADA really was. It was a base for all the Rangers to gather and meet, as well as where a lot of the newer weapons and security devices were developed. It was here that Tommy, Capt. Mitchell, Sensei Watanabe, Mr. Hartford, and R.J. gathered the technology to create the RescueMorphers, Wind/Thunder Morphers, DinoMorphers, Overdrive Trackers, and the Solar Morphers.

When she reached the fourth basement floor she ran into Billy. "Can you track Jason's original Red Ranger morphing signature?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Affirmative," he replied "but may I ask what for?"

"You haven't heard?" She asked, surprise evident in her voice "He's missing. I tried locating his newest Power signature, but came back inconclusive. I thought that maybe if we could track his original, we might find him."

"Could you not track it?" He asked, a little confused.

"I don't have any data on his original morphing signature, Tommy refused to share that information with anyone. I don't know why."

"Well sure, let's get started."

* * *

Rocky stared at the woman leading them into the temple, she was attractive, there was no denying that. He wondered just how many Ninjetti temples there were in the universe; Ninjor guarded one, he knew that, apparently she guarded this one, and someone named Dulcea guarded another on a planet called Phaedos. It made think about what kind of Powers Lerigot and Dimitria were guarding on their planets. Or if they were guarding any at all. He still couldn't believe that someone this beautiful was over ten thousand years old, he just didn't find it possible.

He watched as she lead them down a dark corrider, he briefly wondered if they should trust her, but his thoughts were quickly squashed as they entered an open air room. At first he thought they were back out in the jungle, but then he saw the inside walls of the temple, and it told him just how big this place really was. He couldn't even see the far side of the it. It was marvelous, a jungle within a temple, within a jungle. He looked around in awe, taking in the sights.

"Now," Kemma said "here is where you will receive your Ninjetti Powers, if you wish to obtain the full Ranger Powers as you once had, you will need to cross the jungle and reach the tower on the other side. It will not be an easy task, and I cannot go with you. As it is with Dulcea, I cannot go beyond this point. I do encourage you to wait until morning to journey across the jungle though." She looked at each one of them before continuing. "The jungle harbors many dangerous creatures, some of which even I cannot defeat."

"We're willing to take that chance." Tommy said confidently, and the others nodded behind him agreement. "We need to get back and protect Earth as soon as we can."

Kemma nodded and said "He was right. You are the ones to receive the Great Power. Very well then, let me begin the preparations so that we may begin.

I hope everthing goes well for them, she thought as she began lighting a fire for the ceremony, they are indeed the ones. He chose well. he then proceeded to walk over to the stone pedestal and pick up the pouch that had lain there for centuries. A few minutes later she had a roaring flame behind her, and she poured the contents of the pouch into her hands and turned to face the five Rangers behind her.

"Three of you have held the Power of Ninjetti before, now, you shall hold it again. However, your old Ninjetti Powers are gone forever. You shall receive new Powers now. Each of you, look deep within yourselves for that one animal you feel the kinship with. Concentrate." The five closed their eyes and began concentrating on their true animal spirits. Kemma blew the dust through the flame and over the Rangers. As the dust settled over them they each felt their latent animal spirits rise to the surface and pour out of them in a brilliant golden light. Kemma looked on as the spirits of the mighty tiger, the lion, the fox, the jaguar, and the cheetah surrounded the Rangers and each spirit entered their respective Ranger. She covered her eyes as a bright golden flash appeared. When it dissipated five Ninjetti robe clad warriors stood before her.

* * *

Zhane had decided to see if Andros was free the next day, when Andros told him he said "Aw c'mon man. I'm leaving for KO-36 in the morning. You sure you've got no free time whatsoever?"

"I'm sure Zhane." Andros loved his friend like a brother, but he had responsibilities now, un-like Zhane who always kept responsibilities as far away as possible. Relationship responsibilities anyway, mention a battle and he was morphed and in the Mega Winger in an instant. Zhane had been a damn good Ranger back in the war against Dark Specter, hell, he'd even sacrificed himself to save Andros. But Andros wasn't willing to let his friend go that easily, he set him up in cryo-freeze for him to heal. After two years the new Space Rangers, including Andros's future wife, discovered Zhane in the hidden room. It was after they crashed that Zhane awoke, fully healed and ready for battle. After the war ended Zhane did the same thing Andros did, he re-located to Earth, and helped clean up Dark Specter's mess across the universe. After a few years Zhane was asked to help in the creation of KO-36, which he accepted because they offered him a free piece of land once it was finished. That was the closest to responsible he'd ever been.

After construction ended he took a job in training the next generation of Rangers. KO-35 had developed newer Astro Morphers with more capabilities and new suits. In the eyes of the new generation Zhane and his Powers were a couple of outdated fossils. He then quit his job at the academy and completely re-located on Earth. He went back every once in a while to visit old friends, and some new ones he'd made at the academy. But to him Andros would always be his bro, and it seemed now that his bro just didn't have the time for him anymore. It frustrated him a bit, but at the same time he knew Andros really loved Ashley and wanted to be there for her in any way he could. He himself had once felt that wat about Karone. Though she had been Astronema at that time.

Zhane sighed and slumped over "I guess I can post pone my trip."

Andros saw the look of hurt in his friends eyes, he also knew Zhane was trying to guilt trip him and that it would work. It was a technique Ashley had learned to utilize too. Ashley had used to get him into bed many times when he was already extremely tired and ready to pass out, as well to get him to go places, etc.

"Fine." He said at last "We'll go do something tomorrow night. After Ashley goes to sleep."

Zhane threw his fist up and brought it down in victory, Andros actually chuckled at how childish his friend was behaving. "Alright, Zhane," he said more firmly "I'll see you tomorrow. I need to finish cooking for Ashley."

Zhane flashed a smile, knowing he'd won, and waved to his friend "Alright, see ya tomorrow."

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes and saw the very familiar Ninjetti cloth around his eyes. He couldn't exactly tell what color it was, becauuse of it being so close to his face. He looked down at his arms and body and saw White Ninjetti Robes wrapped around his body. "Whoa." He muttered, he was the White Ninjetti again. He looked down at the Ninjetti symbol on his chest and saw a very familiar White Tiger Coin. His eyes widened, had his White Tiger Power originally been Ninjetti? He looked up at Kemma who walked over to him. He removed the hood and mask from his face and asked "Did you allow Zordon to copy this coin?" She nodded.

"Zordon sent me a message years ago asking me if I had a Power Coin he could copy for one of his fallen Rangers. I sent him a copy of the White Tiger Coin." She ran her fingers across the symbol. "But being a copy, it didn't retain any of its Ninjetti Power. So that is why he had to create the White Ranger suit for you. Your new Powers, Tommy, will be identical to those Powers, but with the added bonus of Ninjetti." He looked down at the Power Coin that had appeared in his hand and smiled.

Adam looked down at his Ninjetti Robes. He was now the Ninjetti Green. "Adam," Kemma said as she walk over to him "brave and strong, like the mighty lion. You now command the Ninjetti Power of the Lion."

"Beats a Frog any day." He said, remembering when he received the Powers of the Ninjetti Black Frog. Kemma smiled at him and moved on.

"Ryan, fast moving, with an even quicker mind. You are now in possession of the Ninjetti Black Cheetah." Ryan nodded and she moved on.

"Rocky, small and shy, yet very powerful. You are the Ninjetti Blue Leopard." Rocky smiled as he removed his hood and mask, adjusting his head band.

"Great, he said honestly "Leopard's always were my favorite type of cat."

All heads then turned to Karone, and all eyes widened at her sight. "Karone," Kemma said, unphansed by her appearance, "cunning, and fast on your feet. You shall are in command of the Ninjetti Red Fox." Karone removed her hood and mask to reveal a beaming face. Tommy had never seen her smile so wide, not even at him or Andros. Karone had become the first Red female Ranger any of them had ever heard of.

"Now," Kemma said, snapping everyone from their moment of awe, "once you reach the tower over on the far end of the jungle you will receive your Ranger Powers. I cannot guide you there as I'm sure I told you before. But I can offer you a piece of advice; do not cut straight through the jungle. Zig zag, or even stay off to one side, but under no circumstances are you to cut straight through. The ground is littered with the bones of every creature who has dared enter the center of the jungle."

They all listened to her intently, she knew this place better than any of them and knew of the dangers. Tommy, Rocky, and Adam listened to her just as if she were Zordon. He always advised them, always told him how to handle things. Though they sometimes went against his better judgement, so he said, it always proved to be for the best. Such as when they originally went to search for Ninjor, Zordon told them it was probably a myth and didn't exist when he knew all along that Ninjor did in fact exist. The two had been good friends for years. It was just a test, he did that often; tested his Rangers. His final test for them as a team was to see if they could willingly leave the fight and pass the Power on. He had been proud to see that their lives didn't revolve around Rangering, that if he asked them too, or Dimitria asked, that they would give them up.

But, Tommy thought, he gave me another test before he died. That was to create the DinoThunder team and lead them just as he lead us. After that it became my responsibility to lead future teams, including the Red Legacy. He looked over at Karone, he still couldn't believe that she was the new Red Ranger, and thus the newest addition to his team of Reds. As one the team of Ninjetti's looked out over the inner jungle and said goodbye to Kemma as they jumped over the edge of the structure. "Good luck Rangers." Kemma whispered as she turned and strode back to center of the platform.


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Earth

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 4: Return to Earth**

* * *

Kim sat there with her legs curled up, her chin resting atop her knees. She stared at the black confines of her room. It was hard to breath, she felt as though she had been frozen, the swirling black mist around her was so cold. Like jumping in a lake in the middle of a blizzard. She knew she'd been trapped here for a while, but how long? Years? No, she shook her head, it's only been a few months. She'd been trapped here for months while that thing was out there, slaughtering her friends. She had managed to overcome it once before, she immediately seeked out help when she had. It hadn't taken long though, that monster had clawed its way back out to the surface. Luckily, someone had been able to subdue it. She didn't know who though. But she knew it had been subdued. She could hear it within another room, screaming, banging on the walls. It demanded to be let out. I'd rather die than let you back out, she snarled.

* * *

He stood atop the monolith, he felt the Rangers' inhereit their new Ninjetti Powers. The light breeze blew his sky-blue cloak back, his hood flew back a little, revealing a slightly aged man with sky blue hair. He quickly replaced his hood and looked over the jungle. "Good luck, Power Rangers." He said, his voice echoing throughout the jungle. He backed up and vanished, leaving the temple and returning to Earth.

When he reappeared he was within the Mystic Realm. He slowly walked up behind the Mystic Mother, seeing her using her magic to try and help someone. "Good. You have returned." She said without turning "Pehaps you can help me? I have not seen a force this strong in years, and I am afraid my powers alone are not enough to suffice." He walked up next to her and looked down at her patient, she was pale, with hair hanging over her shoulders, she wasn't tall, but she had long legs.

"I wish I could." He said regretably "But my powers are not what they once were. Perhaps...perhaps I could contact Lerigot, he may be able to you." The Mystic Mother nodded her approval.

"Go then." She said, eyes still focused on her patient "Hurry. I can't keep this up."

* * *

Karone and the others had been walking through the inner jungle for half a day now. The sun had gone down long ago, and it was almost pitch black in there. She looked down at her Ninjeeti Robes, she still couldn't believe that she was the Red Ranger. It's amazing, she thought as she smiled to herself. Those happy thoughts were squashed once she remembered that she was once again in a jungle though. Luckily, this ground was wet like the outer jungle. She still wasn't happy about it. But at least, she thought, I have friends with me this time.

The five Ninjetti continued on through the jungle, the sun was beginning to rise and they could see the bones of what appeared to be a Tyrranosaurus before them. "Whoa." Rocky said in amazement "Coming face to face with an old Power, well whaddya know?"

"Kinda like staring into a past reflection of yourself, huh?" Adam asked as he came up and patted Rocky on the back. He looked around and saw the ground littered with the bones of other creatures, some Dinosaurs, some Humanoids. "Oh. Shit."

"What is it?" Ryan asked, he looked over in the direction where Adam was looking and he saw mounds of bones piled up. "I think we're in the center."

Tommy and the others shifted into a fighting stance as they slowly stepped back away from the bones. Whatever it was that Kemma warned them about, they certainly didn't want to face it. Slowly, the bones of the Tyrranosaurus began to stir, creating a small rattling. The Ninjettie jumped to face the skeleton and watched as the bones entered the air in pieces, circling around and slowly forming the T-Rex from the bottom up. Each bone made a clicking sound as it entered the right place. Soon after a few minutes they were face to face with the King of the Cretaceous Period. The T-Rex lowered its head to Rocky, tapping his face lightly with its nose and knocking Rocky off his balance. It then opened its skeletal mouth and roared at the Rangers. Rocky quickly scrambled to his feet and jumped, landing on the head of the Rex as it chased the others through the jungle. Rocky struggled at first, but then once he caught his balance he kept it, as the Rex ran throughout the jungle.

"You think this is what she warned us about?" Karone asked as she ran along side Tommy, she noticed that their speed had increased since receiving the animal spirits and that he was even harder to keep up with than before.

"I don't know, maybe." He called over his shoulder.

Adam and Ryan split from the group, going another to hopefully confuse the Rex as it chased them, but it instead just chased after Tommy and Karone. Adam got a running start and jumped off a few trees before landing a kick on the side of the Rex's head, which caused Rocky to lose his balance. "Hey!" He called as he regained it again.

"Sorry about that!" Adam shouted back as he landed and ran after the Rex. "What're you doing up there anyway?"

"Hell if I know, I just jumped and this is where I landed!" Rocky yelled back as he ducked below a tree branch.

"Well how about searching for a weakness or something while you're up there?!" Karone shouted over her shoulder to him.

"Good idea." Rocky slowly, carefully made his way across the Rex's skull and down to his neck.

Tommy ran towards a tree, ran up and then kicked off in an attempt to kick the head off the Rex, hopefully stopping it. But instead he was the one who was stopped. His foot connected with its snout, but he fell and landed on his stomach when he landed. "Why can't there ever be an easy way to do this?" He asked as he jumped up and ran after the Rex, passing Adam in the process.

* * *

Billy had tried searching for Jason's morphing signature for two days now. Still nothing was showing up on his scanners. Hayley had been really worried about him. Billy didn't know Hayley that well, he'd only seen her a few times in Tommy's lab over the computer camera. All he really knew about her was that she was like a sister to Tommy, she was one of the most brilliant minds on the planet, and she was very attarctive. Billy hadn't been this attracted to anyone since Trini, true he had stayed on Aquitar for Cestria, but he hadn't been attracted to her like he had Trini. Ah Trini, he thought, I haven't spoken to her in years. She's probably forgotten all about me by now.

Just as they were about to give up searching on Jason, his morphing signature appeared in the apartment where he and Hayley lived. Hayley's eyes widened and she let her jaw hang open for a second. How had he suddenly appeared there when five seconds ago they couldn't find him anywhere? She excused herself, and took off again.

When she arrived back at the apartment she found Jason laying in bed asleep. She stomped over and flipped him onto the floor. He hit with a thud and bounced back up to his feet, attack ready. "Hayley?" He asked, confused, "What the hell?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You go off and disappear for nearly a week without telling anyone? I was worried about you Jason!" She screeched, he covered his ears.

"Look, I had some things to take care of. It's none of your business, so just leave it." He said coldly, jumping back on the bed and covering back up.

"And just who's business is it? Huh?" She asked, Hayley was pissed. The worried feeling had dissipated and was now now filled with complete anger.

"Mine." He said grumpily.

"Are you ever gonna tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"'Cause. S'none of your-" he cut off the sound of his own snoring as he passed out. Hayley growled in frustration and stomped out of the apartment. Once she was gone Jason sat up.

"Thought she' never leave..." He brought his hand up and watched as both fire and ice formed in his palm. "What's happening to me?" He remembered being thrown into the pit on Muranthias thirteen years ago by Divatox, then a few months ago something began calling him back there. He ignored the calling until about a week ago when his old friend and mentor's voice began calling him back. He had willingly fallen into the pit then. Afterwards he felt excruciating pain, and everything else was a blank. The next thing he knew he was in his apartment, with balls of fire and ice floating in his palm. "Did that pit give me some sort of Power? If so, what for?" He was pissed at himself for jumping into the pit. He'd spent the past thirteen years trying to block that day from his memory, and now he just willingly goes back and jumps in? "What's wrong with me..."

* * *

Andros had gone out with Zhane the night before, the two had gone to a local bar that was close to Andros's house. It had been a great evening, until Zhane started asking Andros some really uncomfortable questions. First he asked him how Karone was doing, that wasn't a bad one to answer. He told she was fine, and that she had moved on and was dating Tommy. That's when Andros wished he'd kept his mouth shut. Zhane began asking him questions like; how long have they been dating? Have they slept together yet? And, what are you planning to do to break them up? Those had made Andros feel uncomfortable, but he'd answered; a few months, I don't know, we don't discuss that, and nothing. He explained that Karone was happy with where she was in life. Zhane hadn't taken that all too well. He drank until he passed out in the booth. Andros carried him home with him and set him up on the couch while he went upstairs to his wife.

The next morning Zhane woke up with a terrible hangover. He didn't even remember the night before. He was in the bathroom for what felt like an hour to him, afterwards he went to see if he could find Andros. He found Ashley in the kitchen instead. "Hey," he grunted, holding his head, "where's Andros?"

"He left." She replied coldly, not looking up from what she was doing. She was fixing herself a sandwich for lunch.

"Well where'd he go?" Zhane asked hesitantly, entering the kitchen as he asked.

"The store." She replied, adding ham to the bread.

"Do you know when he'll be back? I kinda need to talk-"

"I think you've done enough talking!" She interrupted him, turning on her heel to face him. She gave him a glare that would've killed him if it could, and she raised her finger to him. "Andros told me," she continued with enough venom to make him cringe, "what you asked him last night. You know you made him feel really uncomfortable, and sorry that he knew you? You're a mess Zhane. You need to straighten up." She turned back to her sandwich.

"Ash, I don't even remember last night. That's what I need to talk to him about. But since you seem to know what I did, how about filling me in?"

She turned back to him, her glare still as cold as it had been before. "You asked him intimate details about his sister. You told him to break her and Tommy up. Do even realize how childish that sounds? Afterwards when he told you no you drank yourself into a stupor. But," she held her hand up to keep him quiet, "not before you jumped up on the table and claimed to the entire bar that Karone was yours and that Thomas Oliver had better stay away from her. You made it so that the two of you are banned from that bar, Zhane."

"Ashley," he said quickly before she could shoot another maelstrom his way, "I was drunk. I had no idea what I was doing. I'm sorry."

"Save it." She growled, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"C'mon Ash, that's just the-"

"If you say," she interrupted once again, "that this is just my hormones on overdrive, or anything even related to my pregnancy, I swear I will smack you so hard that you will go back into the cryogenic container we found you in." Zhane made a motion like he was zipping his mouth shut and went to sit on the couch.

* * *

Rocky was hanging onto the Rex's spine now, still searching for a weak spot. He had pulled multiple bones out, but none of them even slowed it down. He felt like he'd been at this for hours, the sun was completely up and shining throught the trees now. When he finally looked up to see where it was they were at in the temple, he saw the tower, the monolith, that Kemma had told them about. "Tommy, there!" He pointed.

"I see it!" Tommy replied, running towards it and then straight up, allowing the Rex to crash into it head first. When Rocky looked down he saw the Rex's skull crumbling away, followed the rest of his body.

"Aw c'mon. Can't I catch a break?" Rocky asked as he quickly jumped off the Rex's back before it fell apart. He rolled into his landing and jumped to his feet.

"This is it." Karone said as she ran her finger across the carving of the fox. "The tower she told us about. Come on, let's claim our Ranger Powers." The others nodded and one by one they called out their Ninjetti spirit animals.

"Ninjetti Red Fox!" Karone called.

"Ninjetti Black Cheetah!" Ryan yelled.

"Ninjetti Blue Leopard!" Rocky shouted.

"Ninjetti Green Lion!" Adam followed.

"Ninjetti White Tiger!" Tommy finished.

In a brilliant flash of gold, the spirits lept out of the carvings and each entered their Rangers bodies. The Rangers all looked down at their left wrists to see new morphers appear, each their respective color, and in the center of each of the morphers lay a bright gold coin with an animal spirit carved in it. Slowly, their new Ranger suit appeared over the Ninjetti Robes.

* * *

Gruumm had been preparing for days. Baneero wasn't someone you could easily catch off guard, Gruumm knew this and so he had to plan very carefully, make sure everything was done right. He had already roped Baneero's daughter into his ranks. Baneero wouldn't give her what she wanted, but Gruumm promised it to her if she helped him. Slowly, over the years Gruumm had been building his army up behind Baneero's back. His true master had told him that the time would soon come for him to strike. "Morgana!" Gruumm yelled from the throne in Baneero's ship.

"What is it?" Morgana asked in her accented voice.

"You are sure," he paused "that Baneero will be at his weakest on the New Moon?"

She smiled evilly "Yes. That is when daddy is at his weakest. Oh please, please let me be the one to finish him!"

Gruumm thought it over for a minute than said "Fine. I have some business over on Sirius to take of anyway." Morgana began jumping up and down, clapping her hands like a kid. "Now," he continued "gather the troops. The time to strike will be soon."

"Of course." Morgana shifted to a very serious face, then skipped out of the room.

* * *

Goldar went back and sat in his dungeon room. He missed the old days when it was just him, Lord Zedd, and Scorpina. He hated this new guy, this Baneero. He didn't care too much for Lord Zedd's brother either. "What has happened to this place..." he growled lightly. He lifted his head up when he heard two sets of footsteps approaching his room. He watched as the two entered his room through the fog that had spread from Rita's Dark Dimension and engulfed the palace. Rito and Alia entered his chamber.

"I tell ya Golver," Rito said "I really hate it here. Sis has been actin' weird. She ain't like she used to be."

"It's Goldar you dinkledork!" Goldar growled.

"You sure?" Rito scratched his head "I coulda swore I working with a guy named Golver, he looked just like you only sil- Goldar!"

Rito dropped his sword and ran over to his old teammate. "How are ya buddy!" He asked as he embraced him in a hug. Goldar snarled and threw him to floor.

"Keep off me skeleton. You stink." He growled.

Rito lifted his arm and sniffed. "Whoa, yep. That's me alright."

Alia held her head and shook. What she had done to get stuck with these two, she had no idea. But she had come accept the fact that her brother was gone for good. She'd tried time and time again to revive him, but each time was met with failure. She then reluctantly accepted Goldar and Rito as replacements for Zokk. "Would you two knock it off!" She screeched "We need to find a way to get that freak outta here. He's totally messing with our operation." They nodded, knowing she meant Baneero. Zedd and Trixabus had ordered them to think of a way to dispose of him, and they had greatlfully agreed to do so. The trio began talking amongst themselves on ways to kill Baneero when Alia shushed them. They listened as another, heavier set of footsteps approached. They were slow in coming, but they echoed loudly. They saw someone stop just outside the chamber.

"Well look what we have here." The woman said, sneering as she came into view. "A trio of mutineers."

* * *

"Thank you for your help, Lerigot." The Mystic Mother smiled at the tiny, teddy bear like being before her.

"You're welcome." Lerigot said in that water gargle voice of his.

"And thank you too." She shifted her gaze over to the man in the sky-blue cloak. "I believe this girl will be just fine now."

"Let us hope." The man replied, "Come on Lerigot. Let's get you back to your wife and child." Lerigot nodded and waved bye to the Mystic Mother.

Oh sure, the Mystic Mother thought, you'll have some very terrible memories. But who doesn't? You're safe now though.

* * *

Goldar and Rito looked down at the lifeless Alia. Kimberly was there, standing before them, and she had brutally slaughtered Alia with a big fat smile on her face. Goldar and Rito were scared out of their wits, they cowered away to the corner. Kimberly fixed her gaze on them and said "Next?"

"He'll volunteer." Golda said, pushing Rito forward.

"Oh no way, you go." Rito fell back and pushed Goldar out.

"We'll finish this another time." Kim said sweetly as she exited the chamber in a pink flash of light.

Goldar and Rito both let out a breath they'd been holding. "Hey," Goldar said, fixing his red eyes on Rito, "was it me, or did something seem different about her?"

"Uh..." Rito said, scratching his head.

"She was wearing black. You didn't notice it?"

"Uh, nope. Never paid her too much attention to be honest." Rito shrugged his shoulders.

I know she looked different, Goldar thought, running her outfit through his mind again. A black spaghetti strap shirt that revealed her midriff, tight black jeans, and black leather four inch heeled boots. "Something has happened to her. Did you see the way she tortured Alia?"

Rito nodded his head furiously and poked Alia with his sword. "She killed her..." He said it almost as if he didn't believe it. "What should we do with her?"

Goldar growled "The same thing they had us do with Divatox."

"Which was what again?"

"You forgot already?" Rito nodded his head "We threw her body out into space."

'Isn't that a little mean?"

"We're evil you dolt! It's what we do!" Goldar snarled at him.

* * *

Tommy looked down at his new suit, he had a black and gold shield with the Tiger Coin symbol in the center, gold bands on his upper arms, thicker gold bands around his gloves and boots, and the rest was white. He pulled his helmet off and examined it; it was that of a white and gold tiger staring back at him. "Hello again." He said to his old White Tiger Ranger Powers.

Ryan examined his suit, the torso was white with a circle in the upper left hand side that had the other four colors, plus his own in it. The arms and legs were black with gold bands on his upper arms and white bands around his gloves and boots, which were also black. He examined his helmet, it was that of of a black and gold cheetah staring at him. "Awesome."

Adam's suit also had a white torsi with the circle in the upper left side, green arms, gloves, legs, and boots. Thin gold bands on his upper arms, with thicker white bands around his glove and boots. His helmet was a gold and green lion's face.

Rockyhad the same style suit, but with a gold and blue leopard's face on his helmet.

Karone had the same outfit, but with a white skirt hanging down and a gold and red fox face lining her helmet.

"This is incredible!" Rocky said with feeling. "Look at these sweet designs!"

Tommy looked over his old white spandex and smiled, he really missed the White Ranger suit. It had been the first Power he received from Zordon himself. His Green Ranger Dragon Powers had been amazing and all, but they were given to him by Rita Repulsa. They paled in comparison to the Powers he received from his old mentor. "Alright guys," he called "lets go home!" In streak of red, blue, green, black, and white the five Ninjetti Rangers returned home.

Kemma watched them as they left the temple and left Zega. "I knew," she said to herself "that would eventually make it to the center of the jungle. Surviving that was your final test, Rangers." She turned and, cloak blowing in the wind, exited the temple.


	5. Chapter 5: Home Again

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 5: Home Again**

A/N: I did not create the character of Carri, all things Carri belong to KJ, with many thanks.

* * *

The Rangers returned from Zega safely and resumed their lives. Tommy went back to his job at Reefside High, he even talked Principal Randall into hiring Karone as a receptionist. Teaching wasn't his life's dream, but it paid the bills. The only reason he'd even applied for the job was because Zordon had told him about the DinoGems and where he would find the owners to those gems. His first year teaching had been his best, there was a lot of excitement that year for him. Mesogog attacking, Zeltrax out for his head, and the principal had even been apart of the action, though he hadn't known that till much later. He deeply regretted what had happened to Anton and Smitty, but that didn't make the year any less exciting. After his six favorite students graduated that year, the job became just that; a job. Sure he still coordinated the missions for the Red Legacy, he even secretly rebuilt Conner's morpher and had him inducted into the Legacy. Conner thought it was some sort of cult at first, he chuckled to himself as he spread across his bed with Karone.

She was already fast asleep, her first day had exhausted her. Conquering the universe she could handle, working at a high school she couldn't. She was apalled that she couldn't physically make the kids shut up, or keep parents from fussing at her. She had to just sit there and take it, or risk being fired. It wasn't something Karone was used to, if she was insulted, she stood up for herself; if she was hit, she hit back. But at the school today, she'd had to endure the verbal abuse of parents and teachers alike. The only light of her day was lunch, that was the only time she'd been able to see Tommy all day. All in all, when the school day ended she felt as though she'd explode. When Tommy asked her if she felt like going out, she replied no and teleported out to Adam and Rocky's dojo to take her frustrations out.

Tommy looked over at his sleeping girlfriend. "Like a sleeping beauty..." He whipered, moving some hair from her face. He couldn't believe it, in just a few days he'd be inducting his own girlfriend into the Legacy. Boy won' t Andros be surprised, he mused. The thought of what Andros's face might look like made him chuckle a bit. He couldn't believe that just a few days ago they'd been on a distant planet. He hadn't even bothered to inform the Mystic Mother of their return, though he suspected she knew. As he lay there he let his thoughts drift, it was different having the team spread across three cities. Ryan in Mariner Bay, Adam and Rocky in Angel Grove, and Karone and himself in Reefside. They were still able to operate as a fully functioning team, it just felt weird to him. Speaking of Angel Grove, he thought sourly to himself, I heard we missed Justin's funeral. What's more, Cassie died too... "Damn it..." he swore "I should've stopped Kim back then..." He thought back to when he first discovered the Pink Prehistoric Ranger's idenity. He'd been to awe struck to do anything before she left. He hated himself for that, it had cost them three Ranger lives, first Kat, Justin, and now poor Cassie.

Another thing that was bothering him was that Hayley had said something was up with Jason, yet his friend quickly denied that anything was wrong. Tommy knew Jason better than anyone, knew that something was indeed bothering him, he just didn't want to talk about it yet. The two were closer than brothers, had been since Jason fought so passionately to save Tommy's Powers from being drained away by the green candle all those years ago. "When he's ready, he'll talk." He decided, figuring it was better not to press him on it.

From next to him he heard Karone mutter something like "Damn teenagers..." He cracked a smile, he loved her. There was no denying that, he loved her almost as much as he'd once loved Kim so many years before. He'd tried to write that off as just a boyhood crush, that it hadn't really meant anything. But whenever he saw her those feelings came rushing back. It had happened on Muranthias, before the Serpentera mission when he'd seen her on the streets, again when she was visiting Reefside with a friend from New York, and finally again those few times he'd seen her the past couple of months. It was like he couldn't control it, whenever he saw her those feelings flooded him. He'd tried to squash them back down before, but that only made it worse. He looked over at Karone and whispered "I couldn't be happier than I am right now." As he continued to look at her he came to decision.

* * *

Adam and Rocky returned to Angel Grove and picked up some of their classes again, but still keeping Mr. Frank employed. Some of the students had become attached to him, which made them happy. It meant they had someone to run things while they were gone, which they were quite a bit. Adam got back to his wife, who had a fit about how long he'd been gone. He hadn't realized the time difference and said he'd been gone only two days. When she screamed he'd been gone six, he quickly explained about the different planet and all. Slowly she began to forgive him. This was the happiest she'd seen him since their honeymoon ended. He loved being a Ranger, unlike her. She'd been just as glad as Kat when they were told it was time to pick replacements. The boys however, hated to do it.

Rocky hadn't wanted to hand the Power over to Justin, but he knew the team needed a fifth member and that he'd be useless for a while because of his back. When Justin offered it back to him, it'd taken alot of control to say no. He saw how happy being the Blue Ranger made Justin, and he couldn't bear to take it away from him. Adam also hadn't wanted to hand it over, but he also knew it wouldn't the end of it. He handed his Turbo morpher and key over to Carlos, but he still had his Zeo Ranger IV Power. Though, when he'd heard about Carlos giving up being a Ranger after accidentally injuring his teammate; he decided to risk using the old Mastadon Coin and morpher. He figured that, since Carlos was now a Black Ranger, it'd mean more to the newbie if he saw a Black Ranger fighting, risking his life.

Adam looked over at his wife and said "So, I have a pretty random question for you."

"What is it?" She asked, not looking up from her clothing designs.

"Are your Zeonizer, and your Zeo sub crystal, are they missing?" He sounded hopeful, yet also afraid the answer would be yes.

Tanya sighed and gave her wrists a flick, instantly two halves of one morpher appeared on each wrist, then vanished with another flick. "No. Satisfied?"

Adam let his eyes wander for a minute while trying to figure how to word what he had to say. "I don't know," he began "what happened to mine. They just...vanished. Rocky's too."

"It could be from your new Powers." She said testily, going back to her work. She was still pretty mad that he hadn't told her how long he'd be gone. Then again, she thought, he can't control time. He didn't know his two days would equal six here. I can't be mad at him for that.

"No. I know it's not that. We tried before we got the Powers. So, I know it's not that." He sighed and let his shoulders slump. "I figured there was no point in asking Tommy, he put his sub crystal in storage, and accidentally destroyed his Zeonizer. And, Kat...well...you know..." His expression said what he didn't want to.

Tanya slumped a little herself. Kat had been a great a friend of hers, she missed her greatly. The two had done everything together senior year and all through college. Tanya had been there for hers and Tommy's break up, seen her move on, and eventually saw her get her teaching job. Tanya knew who was responsible, Tommy had announced it at and assemble he had called for all Rangers a few months ago. She had never met Kim though, but she had heard the stories of her; about how she was so beautiful, how serious she and Tommy had been, etc. Judging by the stories she'd heard she never would have thought Kim possible of something like that. "I know..." Tanya whined, holding her tears back.

"Hey, don't cry sweetheart." Adam said in a soothing tone as he walked over to her on the couch and rubbed her back. "I've got some good news."

"If it's about your Powers not being that of a frog, I swear I will slap you." She grumbled.

"No, it's this: Billy's back in town. Apparently he grew tired of Aquitar, at least that's what he's saying anyway."

"Really?!" Tanya asked, wiping the tears from her eyes, "He's back? Since when?"

"Since a little over a week ago." Adam beamed, he knew that would make her feel better.

"Well why hasn't he contacted anyone, told anyone? How do you know he's back?" She said, almost hysteric.

"He's only contacted the Mighty Morphin's so far. Zack and Trini said they'd fly in as soon as they could. Zack needs to find someone trust worthy to wach his dance school, and Trini needs to wait for her vacation time." He sounded excited at seeing his old friends again. Hearing the sound in his voice, Tanya smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

The first thing Rocky did when they reached Earth was he went home, and just flopped down on his bed for a nice long nap. He felt as though he'd earned some peace and quiet in his own bed. Things had been hectic for him recently; he'd just broken up with his girlfriend Heather and she'd admitted to cheating on him with another man, someone named Sean, which he pitched a fit about, he'd been called back into action, which he'd been incredibly happy about, and now he'd been fully re-instated as a Ranger. Other than the break up, things had gone pretty good. After he woke up he looked at his answering machine. "Thirty new messages?!" He cried as the voice began playing them. They had been from his mom, wondering where he'd didappeared too since he hadn't called recently, another good bit were from Mr. Frank asking what to do about a few of the students, and the rest were from Heather, begging him to get back together with her because Sean had left her for someone else as soon as she said she was all his. He called all of them back, his mom and Mr. Frank to say he'd been away on trip with some friends, which wasn't entirely a lie; and Heather to tell her to get over it, that he wasn't interested in getting back with her. Afterwards, he went back to sleep.

The next day he'd been teaching a class when he saw Karone teleport in behind them. Luckily no one but he and Adam noticed the red stream of light that landed. She had asked if they had any punching bags in the back. When Rocky told her yeah she'd put a wicked grin across her face and stomped into the next room. A few hours later they went to tell her they were closing, only to find that she had already teleported out. Adam was the first to notice the punching bag, she had beat it to shreds. Laying in the middle of the sand pile was a note that read "Sorry! I guess I was more frustrated than I realized!"

"Damn it." Rocky said, letting his head fall back on his shoulders. "Now we've gotta replace that..."

* * *

Ryan had returned to the Aqua Base to inform his dad that he had decided to move to Angel Grove. "It doesn't seem right to have one team scattered across three cities. Here," he pulled his Titanium Morpher out of his pocket and handed back over to his father. "Give it to someone else. My days as the Titanium Ranger are over." Captain Mitchell nodded in understanding, he felt as though his son had made the right choice.

"Ryan," he began "would you do me one last favor?" Ryan nodded. "Would you tell Dr. Oliver about the new project that Lightspeed, the Silver Guardians, and Overdrive are working on?"

"Sure thing." Ryan shook his fathers hand and exited the base.

Back at his condo he began packing his things up. He didn't have much really, just a few pictures and some clothes. The condo had came furnished, so he decided he'd leave it furnished for its next owners. After he finished packing his whole two medium sized boxes he loaded them up in his Jeep and drove off. He didn't bother telling the others goodbye, he hated goodbyes and he also knew he'd see them, if not quite often, then every once in a while. The only reason he'd said bye to his dad was so he could resign from Lightspeed and hand the Titanium Morpher in.

The next day he looked around for a new condo, purchasing the first one he found. He didn't really care about anything except that it had a bed and a kitchen. He quickly set everything up, and invited Adam and Rocky over after they closed the dojo for the day. They had complained about Karone destroying their punching bag, and how much it would cost to replace it. Ryan thought it had been pretty funny, saying he'd probably have done the same thing. Afterwards they just hung out, each drinking a beer and watching the fifty inch flat screen Ryan had purchased earlier. He really didn't need a T.V that big, he hardly watched it. But he did it because he knew his friends liked to watch T.V and all that. As the evening wound down and they got ready to leave, he asked them if Tommy was moving back down, which they said they had no idea. They didn't even know he'd be moving close by.

After they left he went a fell on his bed. He hadn't slept since that night in the jungle, he needed a good long rest...

* * *

Billy fumbled over the controls, he hadn't slept in days, and it showed in his attitude. After Hayley's visit the other day he'd informed her of what he was doing, and gladly accepted her help. When she asked why he'd returned from Aquitar he simply avoided the question by changing the subject to Jason. He asked what had happened, to which she responded she didn't know. She'd gone to check on him and he'd been a total grouch. "That sounds like him." He mused as he set the computer up. "He hasn't spoken to you since?"

"Hasn't even called." She replied sadly, Billy looked over at her and his brow furrowed. He could tell she was worried about him, but there was nothing she nor he could do. If Jason wanted to talk, he'd go his "bro" before he would anyone else, and much to her dismay he hadn't even gone to him. He watched a silent tear fell down her cheek as she typed the program in. Slowly, he walked over and wiped it off her cheek. She smiled weakly up at him, then turned back to her work.

* * *

"Ah, finally!" Zedd cried as he found the location of the egg. "All that is needed is to dig it up." I still can't believe he intends to release that tub of snot, he thought as he directed some humans he had cast a spell over to start digging. This guy will betray and murder Baneero, which isn't really all that bad considering it's what I plan to do. But still...

Zedd knew that Baneero planned on releasing a six-thousand year old monster who been defeated by the Order of Meridian. The battle had cost Dimitria the use of her physical body, which is why she had appeared to Tommy and the Turbo's in a spectral form before entering Zordon's Power Tube. Zedd had seen this monsters handy work first hand. Trixabus had been with Zedd back then, before they lost their true bodies, as well as after. Both had known the horror's of this boogieman. But, Zedd thought, I suppose I owe him some sort of gratitude. Were it not for him, I would not have been able to conquer certain planets. He would leave them broken, defenseless, then smply move on. It was then that I would swoop in and conquer. My army grew quick enough, and eventually I became well adjusted to my new body enough to conquer on my own.

"Dig faster!" He commanded, first he would let that snot bubble out and allow him to kill Baneero, then he would kill the snot. Yes, he thought, laughing to himself, yes. It's a perfect plan.

* * *

About a week later Tommy had called the Red Legacy together, he scanned the room to make sure that everyone from Jason Scott to Casey Rhodes was present. After his scan he began his prepared speech; "As you all know, my new team and I went to seek a new Power source." The room of reds nodded, and Conner rolled his eyes. "Well, in doing so, a new Red Ranger was created. All of you know her-"

"Her?" Conner interrupted, leaning forward in surprise. Tommy glared down at him from the podium, which made Conner shrink back in his seat.

'Yes, her. Now, all of you know her, some more than others. One of you has served with her, one of you is related to her." Andros looked around the room, he didn't know of any other Red Ranger who had a sister or any other relative that had served on a previous team, other than himself.

"Would you step forward, Karone." Karone entered the room in her Red Ninjetti robes, seeminly bouncing with every step. The room exploded into various conversations at the news. Andros's eyes grew wide, his thoughts had taken a one-eighty in a matter of seconds. One second he was thinking about if he should forgive Zhane, and the next he was thinking about his sister becoming a fellow Red Ranger.

"Zhane had definitely better not confront Tommy about their relationship now..." He muttered, eyes glued to his sister in the red robes.

"This marks a first," Tommy continued "the first female Red Ranger, and the first female to be a member of the Red Legacy. I expect all of you to treat her as you do your fellow Reds." Everyone nodded in agreement with that, to them, a red was a red no matter what.

Karone noted an eager young man towards the back, he was jumping like a wild man trying to get someone's attention. "Yes, you. In the back." Karone called.

"Hi, I'm Cole." He said cheerily, "I was just wondering. I mean, Princess Shayla has told us stories about the Ninjetti, about how each Ninjetti has an animal spirit and such. I was just wondering, what's yours?"

Karone smiled gently and announced "The fox." The room burst into small conversations everywhere. Andros stifled a small laugh, to him that seemed perfect. His sister was definitely cunning, and mischievious.

"Okay," Tommy said, and everyone quieted down, "now that the introduction of our newest member is through, I've got some important news for anyone who ever tries to reach me in Reefside. I quit my job, and I'm moving back to Angel Grove." Karone looked over at him in surprise, and he shot her a look that said they'd talk later. Jason even looked up at that announcement. He'd known for days who the new red was. He just attended this meeting 'cause Tommy asked him too. He wasn't a big fan of crowds, so he usually had Tommy brief him either before or after a meeting. He hadn't been informed of this though. Well, maybe he had. He'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts lately that he hadn't payed much attention to the world around him. He'd been trying to control the sudden bursts of flame and ice that he could create. That wasn't something he was willing to share with Tommy just yet. He'd scared Hayley away for a while so he wouldn't be distracted by her either. He just didn't know why he had been called back to the pit. It didn't make any sense to him...

* * *

Kim sat up quickly, only to fall back down with a thud. She slowly sat up the next time, she opened her eyes, but they were unfocused. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep. Days? Weeks? Her vision slowly cleared up and she saw, white. Lots and lots of white. She finally managed to look behind her, and she at least knew she wasn't blind then, she saw a little bit of color behind her. "Wh-what....happened?" She yawned and rubbed her eye as she stretched.

"Oh my, you're awake now are you? It's only been about two weeks." Said a familiar screech of a voice. The little bit of color she saw turned to face her, staring at her beyond all the white walls and white clothes was a slightly familiar old face.

"Rita!" She shrieked as she jumped to her feet, only to lose her balance and fall on her butt. "Ow..."

'My, my. Child, you must rest." The Mystic Mother motioned for Kim to calm down. "You've been through quite the ordeal. You lost control of yourself while trying to explain to me what you were going through..." Kim glared at the woman before her, she had managed to claim her balance after a few wobly movements. She stood in a battle ready stance. "You..." the Mystic Mother continued "You came to me for help...asked me if I could seperate some Power from you..."

Slowly, in flashes in came back to Kim. She remembered killing a lot of people, Kat, Justin, Cassie, all those civilians, and hurting a lot more. She remembered hurting, and nearly killing Tommy. As she began to remember what had happened she crumbled to the floor, tears forcing their way out. "How could I..." She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"It wasn't you child," the Mystic Mother said in a soothing voice. "It was that accursed gem. It filled you with Dark Specter's evil, brought his son, Maligore's, back to the surface...it was not you..."

"How?" Kim asked "How come I'm not fighting anymore? I remember fighting my way back to the surface, and appearing here," she blurted, then stopped. "And then everything went dark again..." she finished.

The Mystic Mother nodded. "Yes, Kimberly, yes. You did good. You managed to take control just long enough to seek help. Unfortunately," she closed her eyes and sighed "Lerigot and I did not want to bury that evil back within you...we...we had to release it..."

Kim stood up and wobbled over "What do you mean release it?"

* * *

Kim sat in a tree in the middle of a forest, she was watching a giant beetle walk along the branch she was in, it kept getting closer and closer until she squashed it beneath her boot. As an evil smile crossed her face at the beetles death, the sun hit her face, distorting it, showing magma like lines running across it. She quickly jumped out of the light, and over to another branch in the shade.

* * *

The Mystic Mother looked at the floor as she spoke. "I'm afraid in order for you be rid of it, we had to release it. Give It a physical form...It looks just like you...until the sun touches its skin."

Kim frowned, she didn't like the sound of that. An evil doppelganger running around posing as her, possibly killing more of her friends. "Send me back." She demanded flatly.

"What?" The Mystic Mother asked in surprise.

"Send. Me. Back." She said slower, walking forward as she said it.

"Kimberly, I can't. She's too powerful. She'll rip you to shreds in a matter of minutes!"

"I don't care. She's out there, posing as me, possibly killing my friends. I need to at least try and stop her!" The Mystic Mother nodded in defeat, she knew there was no reasoning with this child. It was useless to even try.

"Very well. But first..."

* * *

Astronema approached Baneero, in one hand she held two crystals, and in the other two morphers. "We have two of them." She announced calmly.

"Good." Baneero nodded, "Zedd and Trixabus's little lightning attack proved to be an excellent cover." Astronema nodded in reply. "Now we have two-fifths of the Zeo Crystal, and the morphers to go with it. Tell me, why haven't we procured the the Pink Zeo sub crystal? Should it not have been expelled from its holder when she died?"

"She didn't have it. Apparently she passed it on at some point. I apologize." Astronema replied coolly.

"It is of no great concern, my queen. We shall have it soon enough."

* * *

A few days later Tommy and Karone had officially moved back to Angel Grove, he explained why he suddenly quit and decided to move, which she understood. She hugged him tightly and thanked him many times, in many ways. A few days after moving, the five Rangers were sitting in their now usual table at Bulk'N Skulls when Karone nudged Tommy in his side. He made an oof sound and looked at her, she motioned for him to lean in, which he did. "Have you noticed," she whispered that girl over there staring at you?"

He drew back, surprised that he hadn't. He didn't want to be rude and turn around to look at her though, so he asked Rocky to describe her to him. "Mmm... Long dark hair, yellow T-Shirt, regular jeans, she looks Australian, and she's glaring right at you...hey wait a second," he said, realizing something, "I recognize her from Kat's funeral!"

Tommy closed his eyes and swore under his breath as he put together who it was and heard the ferocious stomping of the girl Rocky just described to him. "What did I do to deserve this?" As the stomping quit he turned, his best fake 'hello' smile in place.

"Don't give me that look Thomas Oliver!" She said sharply.

"How are you Carri?" He asked, smile fading.

She glared down at him "I'm pretty pissed actually."

"And why is that?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Well let's see; my cousin was murdered, the cops have labeled it as a cold case, and I know you know who did it, and you won't do anything about it!"

Tommy's eyes narrowed, he knew who it was that killed Kat alright, but she was wrong, he had tried to do something about it. Tried and failed, so far. But he responded calmly "What makes you think I know anything? Kat was a good friend, if I knew who killed her I'd tell the cops."

Carri stared down at him, foot tapping rhythmically. "I know you know, and I know you wouldn't tell the cops. I know about," she grabbed his wrist and flicked it, revealing his morpher with his Tiger Coin in the center, "this." Tommy quickly flicked his wrist again, hiding the morpher and coin.

"How do you know about that?" he asked, a slight edge in his voice.

Carri sighed and pulled the Pink Zeonizer out of her pocket. "That's how I know. Kat told me about this years ago, and I've done damn good to keep my mouth shut." Tommy sighed, he figured Kat would tell her someday after Zorodn's death. Those two had always been close, they hardly kept anything from each other.

"Alright. Fair enough." He kept his voice even, though he was furious that Kat had told anyone. "I have been trying to stop her killer, but her killer nearly killed me."

"Fine. Where's Kimberly at? I'll go talk to her instead. Since you won't give a straight enough answer." She spat.

"Kim...uh...well Kim's..."

"Right here," said that familiar sweet voice of Kimberly Ann Hart. Tommy and the others just stared at her as she calmly walked up to them, and embraced Carri in a hug.


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 6: Explanations**

A/N: All things Carri belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, and Golver all belong to me.

* * *

Tommy just stared, mouth slightly open, eyed widened a little, as his ex-girlfriends cousin, and his evil ex-girlfriend hugged each other. Several thoughts raced through his head. What is she doing here? Will she attack? Is she going to kill Carri now? What the hell is going on? He honestly didn't know whether he should be getting ready for a battle, or fifty questions. He looked on, feeling those same old feelings he had back in high school rising up again. He tried to push them back down, keep them buried, but it was a losing battle. As he continued to look on he noticed that both Carri and Kim had sat down at his table and continued their conversation. He looked around the table, Adam, Rocky, Ryan, and Karone all had their eyes fixed on Kim in a menacing glare, ready to pounce if need be. Kim looked over at him for a brief second, and nodded to the door. He nodded in response. "Excuse us," he said as he and Kim stood and headed for the door.

"Hey! I'm not through with you Oliver!" Carri called after them. She huffed, she did not just fly all the way to California from New York just to be blown off. She looked around the still semi-stunned Rangers, gaze focusing on Rocky, she noticed, after a few seconds, that he was staring at her too. She decided she may as well introduce herself to them, especially him. "Well, I'm Carri as you may have already guessed." She sighed.

"Adam."

"Karone."

"Ryan."

"And I'm Rocky," he said, being the only one to offer his hand out for a hand shake, which she accepted. He had to admit to himself, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a lot of women. "It's nice to meet you," he said, smiling. He had to get to know her, there was just something about her that drew him in. He didn't know what though.

"You too." She cracked a smile, and admitted to herself that he was handsome, and nice. She didn't run into nice guys often, not in New York, and he was the first guy in a long while to not hit on her first thing.

"So," Adam said, breaking the silence that had descended upon the table, "how exactly did you come into possession of Kat's Zeo sub crystal?"

Carri cleared her throat and took a sip of her coffee before replying "She called me a few years ago, it was...not long after the big break up with Oliver," she nodded her head towards the door. "She was upset, and said she couldn't hold onto it any longer 'cause it reminded her too much the adventures she had with him. I think anyway. It's been a while."

* * *

Kim lead him around the corner. He still had no clue as to what was going on. Was she good? Was she still evil? He wanted to ask, but the words caught in his throat. When he finally did speak it was when they were out of sight, and in the middle of teleporting as she grabbed his arm. "What the-" is all he got out.

"-Hell is going on?" he asked as they landed. He looked around, he'd been here before. The walls were white, a bright white that made him shield his eyes.

"There you are Tommy. Thank you, Kim." The Mystic Mother said as she stepped off her dais and crossed the room to where the two of them were standing. "Tommy," she said sternly "you never let me know that you made it back safely."

"Yeah, I'm sure you lost a lot of sleep over us." He muttered, sighed, then added more clearly, "But I suppose I should thank you. Without your help we wouldn't have found the Great Power." The Mystic Mother nodded. Tommy looked from Kim, to the Mystic Mother, hoping someone would give him an explanation.

"I'm good!" Kim blurted, it was as if she just couldn't hold the words in any longer and they burst out. "I mean, I'm good again. The Mystic Mother," she looked at her, "Lerigot, and..." She trailed off, hoping that the Mystic Mother would provide the name of the man in the sky blue cloak.

"His name is not important." She said, waving her as if to dismiss it. "What is important is that this beautiful young woman is safe again. Unfortunately,"

"the evil took a physical form." Kim said, picking up the monolouge.

"What?" Tommy asked, taken off guard by that.

"She said that when the three of them purged the evil power of Dark Specter and Maligore from my body, that it vanished. But then it came back as a physical being. Taking on the shape of, well, of me. So now there are two me's."

Tommy understood, sort of, what was going on. But he was still confused as to why he had to be taken to the Mystic Realm to be told all this.

* * *

Carri continued to talk with the other four Rangers, they reminisced about Kat, Rocky and Adam told Carri stories about Kat in her Ranger heyday, while Carri told them stories about Kat when she was younger. Carri became even more impressed of her late cousin than she had been before, and the others had gotten laugh a bit. "When do you think they'll be back?" Carri finally asked, tired of waiting.

"Ah, with those two there's no telling." Adam said, thinking of how many times they had been late for battles because they had snuck off together somewhere to be alone. Karone and Carri both glared at him for that.

"They'd better not be doing what I think you're suggesting." Karone said, her voice a low, threatening growl.

"Especially not when I need to talk to him, immediately!" Carri growled, equally as menacing. Adam smiled sheepishly and raised his hands up in defeat. Kim had seemed nice enough to him, like the hold her gem had had over her was broken. But that could've just been an act, he told himself. Then again, she didn't act like she had when he'd seen her before. She seemed genuinely nice again, like the Kim he knew from high school.

"Those two have been gone an awful long time..." Karone muttered, more than just a little upset that her boyfriend had just left with his ex-girlfriend. She fell back in her seat and sighed. It wasn't like she could control who he was friends with and who he wasn't. But still, the last thing she'd heard Kim was the enemy, unless something happened to change her back that she didn't know about.

Rocky glanced over at the new girl, he knew that he somehow had to get her alone to talk with her. But judging by how badly she wanted to talk with Tommy about Kat, and how long Tommy was taking, he figured she'd sit there a while. "Alright," Ryan said as he stood "I'm out for the day. I gotta run over to Reefside...for uh, for an erand." Before anyone could ask what errand, he was gone.

* * *

He'd wanted to tell them what his errand was, he just didn't know how to say it. Plus he wanted to tell Tommy before anyone else, it was a former student and teammate of his he was dating after all. He jumped in his Jeep and sped off, he had two hours before his date, and it took an hour and a half to make it from Angel Grove to Reefside. Of course he could've teleported, but Tommy had said that the teleportation sequence was for Ranger duty only. As he rushed through the streets and out onto the freeway he began to think about how all this had happened.

It had started as a mutual attraction one day in the Aqua Base, slowly over the next couple of weeks the two had begun hanging out more and more until he asked her out. To his delight she said yes. Ever since the two have been going on dates, sometimes she came down to Angel Grove, others he went up to Reefside.

As he snapped himself out of his thoughts he looked up to find himself already in front of her house. "Wow," he said, genuinely surprised, "that last ninety minutes passed quickly." He looked up to see a blonde dressed in a mixture of yellow and black in a neo punk style come out of the house.

"Hey." Kira said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey." Ryan said, a smile crossing his face.

* * *

Back in the Mystic Realm Tommy continued to stare at the two, waiting for an explanation as to why he was here. "Well," Kim began "I didn't think you'd believe just me. Not after...you know..." He nodded.

"So you brought me here to have her help explain," he motioned towards the Mystic Mother. "I understand everything you've said, more importantly I believe you."

"Good." Said a strange, deep voice from behind him. Tommy turned to see a man in a sky-blue cloak facing him. Slowly the man began to walk towards the trio. "It's good that you believe them, Tommy."

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Tommy asked, taking a defensive stance.

"There is no need for you try and fight me. I am an ally, as I have always been." The man said, holding his hands up. "As for who I am, the Mystic Mother is right. It is of little imprtance. What is important is that you stop Evil Kim. She holds the Power of Maligore at her disposal. As well as a portion of Dark Specter's."

Tommy shifted uncomfortably, he didn't know this strange man, but some reason he felt as though he could trust him. His voice was deep, but gentle, kind. He nodded in understanding, and looked over at Kim and said "I believe you, all of you. But I have something I have to take care of first." The man nodded and told him that he was free to go. In a white stream of light Tommy vanished.

The Mystic Mother looked over at Kim, a twinkle in her old eyes as she spoke. "Kimmie, I'd like for you to choose a partner and go on a little adventure fo me. Again." Kim nodded, already knowing who she was going to take.

* * *

Skull had seen the whole thing, Kim come in, Kim and Tommy leave. He was furious and depressed all at the same time. "Thats's it!" He yelled from the back room "She walks on in, and goes straight to her ex."

Bulk looked over at his friend as he picked up the phone. "Skull, what're you doing?"

"I'm calling a divorce lawyer! She's obviously cheating on me!" Skull cried, quickly gaining control when he heard the hello on the other end. Bulk sighed, he knew they wouldn't make it. Something had just told him that ever since high school. Kimberly had always refused Skull's advances, he didn't know what had changed after he left on Terra Venture, but apparently things had gone back to the way they had been before when he returned. Kim began to refuse Skull's advances, and Skull had asked why for ten years now. It wasn't until recently that Bulk learned that even though they had been married, they had seperate beds and had never slept together. He didn't understand it, he could barely go without sleeping with his own wife for a night. Let alone the sex.

Bulk had someone named Rachel while on Mirinoi, and the twohad hit it off. She'd even agreed to move to Earth with him a decade before. Lucky for him she'd quickly grown accustomed to Earth and even loved it there. When Bulk asked if she ever thought of moving back to Mirinoi she had burst out laughing and yelled "Are you fucking kidding me? I love it here!" He couldn't deny that he wasn't happy with her answer, he was. He hadn't liked Mirinoi too much. It just wasn't home to him. That and, he admitted to himself, he missed his partner in crime.

"Well," Skull said a few minutes later "I think I know why we never shared a bed and never had sex." Bulk raised an eyebrow in response and Skull continued. "Apparently we were never really married. Fake priest, fake everything. Why Bulkie? Why?" He sobbed, bottom lip quivering as he tried to fight the tears then inevitably poured out.

* * *

Kim stared around at the white in the room. She let her thoughts begin to drift back, back to why she had "married" Skull. She had just returned to Angel Grove, to once again try to explain to Tommy about the letter, but as fate would have it he'd just left for Reefside when she returned. She had been more than a little bummed at the news that the love of her life had left. While she aimlessly wandering around the city she bumped into Skull, who was also having a hard time. He explained that Bulk had left for space without him, and that it was the first time he'd been alone since they met in third grade. She felt empaty for him, and even tried to cheer him up. He, of course, had taken it to mean she wanted to date him.

Later that night she thought of how to explain to him that she didn't have any romantic feelings for him what-so-ever. It was then that Rita, as a newly reformed human, appeared before her. Kim had tried battling her old enemy at first, until she noticed that Rita wasn't fighting back. She allowed Rita to say what she had to, about different dimensions, alternate realities, and such. Kim knew about all this though, Zordon had been an interdimensional being, freely passing through the various dimensions before being trapped in the time warp by Rita. So she wondered why Rita was just explaining what, to her, was common sense.

She continued on about how apparently in this universe Tommy was going to end up alone, as he had left Kat, and he had always refused Hayley's slight advances towards him; and that Skull was the only other man to show deep affection for her, so she had to eventually marry him. Kim was apalled by the idea, she'd never liked Skull like that, she hated him throughout most of high school, and began to form an uneasy friendship with him towards the end. But she never even remotely came close to loving him. She kicked Rita out of her condo and told the former witch to never speak to her again.

A couple days after her encounter with Rita a man in a purple-black cloak, named Gene, appeared before her to further educate her in alternate universes. He explained that in every universe either Tommy or Kim had to produce an offspring, he never did tell her what for, or why it mattered. He also began to tell her that he was one of twelve interdimensional beings who oversaw the balance of the universes. Her dimension happened to be one of the hundreds in his care. After hours upon hours of agaonizing lectures she forfeited and agreed to marry Skull and eventually have a child with him. Though she married him within a years time, she managed to keep post-poning the child.

During that ten year period she saught out Rita, who had recently moved to the Mystic Realm. She asked Rita for help with this matter, and Rita agreed to give her a fake wedding, Edd had even posed as the priest, which Kim thought was ironic given his past. No formal documents had ever been made, and Skull had truly believed them to be married. Kim didn't like deceiving him like that, but she told herself it was for the best. Gene appeared to her multiple times since then, urging her to get pregnant. Everytime she demanded an answer as to why it was so damn important, he'd vanish through one of the portals only he and the other eleven could create.

Kim began to vist the Mystic Mother quite often afterwards, usually it was to go on missions that the Mystic Mother would send her on. She had asked to kept quite busy so as to have an excuse not to get pregnant, and the Mystic Mother understood this. Gene and the Twelve Dimensional Overseers had no right to try and force her into pregnancy, she had said. Kim eventually learned from Gene that her universe was in a league of its own, the Prehistoric Gems had never been discovered in any other, Tommy had never dated Karone, and most recently, Jason had never willingly jumped back into the pit before. When Kim heard that about Jason, pure terror raced through her. Until she was assured, and reassured, that he was alright.

Her cell phone began to ring, snapping her out of her thoughts. Quickly she fumbled around in her pockets until she found it. "Hello?"

"You, lying, backstabbing, fake loving, two-timing cheater!" Skull sobbed. "It's over!" Those were words Kim had waited ten years to hear. "We were never really married, were we? That's why we eloped, so you could do what? Plan a whole fake marriege with some freak posing as a priest?" Kim sat there and tried explaining that she had no intentions of hurting Skull, and that he had gotten the wrong impression all those years ago, and finally that she had been forced into marriage by, a mobster, as she put it.

"I bet you were never even a Power Ranger, were you? It was just another lie!" Kim shook her head and told him that no, she had never been a Power Ranger. After the words came out of her mouth she heard the click of him hanging up. She looked up at the Mystic Mother and the man in the sky-blue cloak and fought the smile that threatened to show itself.

"You did the right thing." The man said "Gene had no right in forcing what you did not want upon you."

"Yeah...but I feel bad for Skull though." She said, looking down at the floor.

"I understand, but he will heal. In time, he will heal. Now, I'm sure the others wonder where I've disappeared to. I'd better get back, good luck on your journey, Kimberly." He said as he vanish through a portal of his own. In any case, Kim was glad that "marriage" was over. She could live her life the way she wanted to now, mostly anyway.

* * *

Tommy returned to Bulk'N Skulls and heard the noise Skull was making in the back room. As he approached the table his friends were at he saw Carri was still there. Quickly she stood and walked up to him, demanding an explanation. Tommy agreed to give her one, but in a more private place. Tommy, Carri, and Karone all headed back to Tommy's new house on the outskirts of town. It was nice and hidden in the mountains, he liked it. It offered as much privacy as his old house in Reefside had.

Rocky stood and said he had to go check on the plumbing at his mom's. He'd fixed it the other day, and he wanted to check and make sure his work stuck. He was always taking care of his mom, she needed him to after his dad passed away. His dad had been driving to work one day when he was side swiped by a drunk driver. His dad hadn't been wearing his seatbelt, and was thrown through the windshield and hit by another driver. That had been about five years ago. It was about that time that he and Adam decided to open a dojo in Angel Grove. The dojo had been a big success, and two years after it opened they were joined by an old friend; Alpha Six.

Adam told him it was fine, that he had somewhere he needed to be too. "Meet up at NASADA to welcome Billy back later?" He asked.

Rocky shouted "Sure thing!" over his shoulder as he left. Adam calmly walked out of the juice bar and around to the alley where no one would see him teleport out.

He landed in the ruins of the of the old Turbo Power Chamber. He looked around until he found the hatch he was looking for, raising it he climbed down the ladder and into the old corridor that lead to the Zeo's old Power Chamber. He and the others hadn't known it at the time, but after the Command Center was destroyed by Rito and Goldar, the outside automatically rebuuilt, and during the course of the next year Alpha Five, Billy, and Zordon prepared the Turbo Power Chamber and built the Turbo Powers as a precaution. At least that's what Alpha and Zordon had said anyway.

Thankfully the Zeo Power Chamber had been underground and was thus spared the destruction of Divatox's raid. He held his Lion Power Coin up to the scanner, and slowly the door slid open, revealing the old Power Chamber. This wasn't the first time he'd seen the old place in the past ten years, he'd found Tommy's old Dragonzord Power Coin on one of his visits. He walked over to the tube containing the Black Mighty Morphin' suit and wiped some of the dust off it it. Good times, he told himself, simpler times. He looked around at all the old suits, seeing a new addition to them; the Green Rangers. That hadn't been there on his last trip.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Said the man in the sky-blue cloak.

Adam turned to face him, he knew full well who this man was, had known for years. "Sorry, I was hanging with my friends."

The man nodded "I understand. I actually just left two of them. It's been ages since I've seen Tommy and Kimberly. Let alone seen them together."

"Oh, they're not. I mean, Tommy and Karone are..." Adam trailed off, letting the last word hang out there.

"I know. But the attraction between those two was as strong as ever."

"Really?" Adam asked, surprised to hear that his two friends still had feelings for one another.

The man chuckled "Yes. In every other dimension I've visited though, they genuinely hate one another. But here, this one is different for some reason."

Adam looked at him, a confused look across his face "I wonder why. What makes our dimension so different?"

The man's head shook beneath his hood as he said "Who knows? It could be the hundreds of Rangers, it could be the Red Legacy pulling together, or it could be the multitude of evil that survived the Zordon Wave. I'm really not quite sure."

"Strange..." Adam said, he jumped when his communicator chirped. "Go ahead," he said evenly.

"Adam," it was Tommy, "we need you down at the outskirts of town right away. There's been a monster sighting. I told Carri to hide, Rocky and Ryan have already arrived."

"On my way." Adam looked up and saw the man nod in approval. After he left the man looked up at Zordon's vacant Power Tube and sighed.

* * *

Ryan ducked as the monster spewed some type of slime at him. Some of it landing on his Ninjetti Robes as he rolled away. "Damn. It just had to attack during my date didn't it!" He muttered, gaining the attention of Tommy who had been just close enough to hear him. The monster was some sort of a lizard, it reminded Tommy of the Lizzinator that Rita and Zedd had been so fond of.

"Don't let that stuff touch your skin!" Tommy called out. He jumped and kicked the snout of the monster, knocking it back. "Where is Adam?" he muttered. Just then a green streak of light landed on the monster, kicking it in the back. It didn't take long for the monster to grow to city crushing size after that. The Ranger's quickly morphed into their Ranger forms and called on their new Zords. Tommy was delighted to see and upgraded version of his old Tiger Zord come running. It jumped up and formed the torso and head while the cheetah and lion Zords formed the legs, the fox and leopard formed the arms.

* * *

Carri watched the fight from behind some crates, she looked down at her cousin's old Zeonizer, after a few minutes of mulling over what to do, she strapped on the Zeonizer and called out "Zeo Ranger I: Pi-" she was cut off by someone placing their hand over her mouth. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to see who it was.

Kim removed her hand and placed her finger to her mouth "Shhh. Come with me, we've got our own job to do." Kim whispered. Carri stared at her, she knew her friend had once been a Power Ranger, but she thought those days were long over.

"Alrigt, what is it?" She said, eyes narrowing a bit.

"We're ready Mystic Mother!" Kim called out. A few minutes later in a flash of Pink and Yellow light the two girls vanished.

* * *

Tommy and the others quickly finished off the lizard monster and sent the Zords back to the NASADA bunker. "Alright," Tommy called as he de-morphed "you can come on out now Carri." Nothing. "Carri?" He called again, still nothing. "Oh man, what's happened to her?"

* * *

The girls landed within a temple, Carri looked around in wonder. "What the hell?" She asked in surprise. Her eyes were about to bulge out of her head, slowly, a woman with long blonde hair and a black cloak began to walk towards them.


	7. Chapter 7: A Look Into the Past

**Ninjetti Rebirth **

**Chapter 7: A Look Into the Past **

A/N: All things Carri belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff

* * *

Tommy and the others decided to post-pone Billy's welcome back party and instead concentrate on locating Carri. Rocky especially wanted to find her, in the very short time he'd known her he'd grown to like her. They had Billy do a city wide scan, but no results showed. "Can you do a global search?" Tommy asked, he wasn't about to lose another of his friends. He and Carri had never been clos friends, but they'd tolerated one another.

"Affirmative. But I have to set the scanners up for a search that massive first." Billy said as he stared at the computer screen.

"Thanks man. It's good to have you back Billy." Tommy patted his old friend on the shoulder and Billy made a noise that sounded something like thanks.

* * *

Kim and Carri stared at the blonde woman before them. She was dressed in a long black cloak that resembled the man's sky-blue cloak, and she had long blonde hair hanging over her shoulders. Her boots echoed off the stone walls as she approached them. She stopped and stared at Kim. "You are Kimberly?" She asked in a french accent. Kim nodded, and the woman turned her gaze over to Carri. "And you must be Carri. I was told that two more would be sent for the Great Power. My name is Kemma." She grabbed Kim and Carri by the arms and lead them over to the overlook of the inner jungle.

Kim looked at the woman, she looked familiar to her for some reason, but she couldn't quite place what it was. Kemma told the two of them to stand there, opposite of the fire while she made a preparations.

"Preparations for what?" Carri said, sounding more brave than she felt. She had no clue what was going on, one minute she was in Angel Grove watching a Ranger battle, and the next she's within some eery temple.

"For your Ninjetti Powers." Kemma snapped back. "Now please, allow me to concentrate." Kim watched the way Kemma stood and made preparations, and suddenly it her.

"You remind me so much of Dulcea." She blurted, and as Kemma's head jerk up, she knew she was onto something. "Tell me, are you her sister?"

Kemma turned slowly and said "Yes. Dulcea is my sister. How do you know her?"

Kim shrugged and said "I met her while on errand for the Mystic Mother once. I was delivering something, I wasn't told what. But she was nice, a bit stern, but nice. You just reminded me of her."

Kemma smiled and said "I thank you for your compliment. But I wish I was half the sorceress that she is."

"I bet you are." Kim smiled, then turned to look over at Carri before saying "Don't worry. I saw how you were ready to utilize your cousin's old Powers. Now you're about to be given your own set."

Carri turned to stare at Kim and squeaked "Me?" Sure she had been ready to utilize Kat's old Zeo Powers, she wanted to help, not stand by and watch others hard at work. Kim nodded once and Carri replied, suddenly excited "Okay. What kind? I mean, what color and all that?"

"You'll find out soon." Kemma said as she blew the dust over them. A blue light descended upon the the two and two golden animal spirits appeared. One was the panther, the other was the jaguar. When the dust settled and the bright light died down the Pink and Yellow Ninjetti Ranger's stood in place of Kim and Carri. Kemma walked over to Kim and said "Kimberly, quick and agile, strong yet beautiful; the Powers of the Ninjetti Pink Jaguar." Kim nodded as she removed her hood and face mask. She then made her way to Carri.

"Carri, strong and gorgeous, sleak and temperful; you now possess the Powers of the Ninjetti Yellow Panther." Carri nodded, eyes bulging. She couldn't believe she was now a Ranger. It was exciting, she wanted to tell her family, but she knew she couldn't.

Kemma explained to them about crossing the jungle and reaching the tower in order to claim their full Ranger Powers. The two nodded and Carri followed Kim in jumping over the edge.

Once in the jungle Carri demanded a full explanation. She wanted to know why Kim chose her, how Kim knew witches, and sorceresses, she wanted to know it all. When Kim ignored her at first, she stopped and refused to go any further until Kim explained. Kim sighed and said "Well, it all began when I returned to Angel Grove, not long after I met you actually."

* * *

Thirteen years ago...

* * *

Kim had left for the Pan Global's, and eventually supposedly broke up with Tommy through a Dear John Letter, which she continually denied. After winning the games she moved up to New York, which is where she met Katherine's cousin, Carri. The two hit it off from the start, Kim even trusted her enough to tell her she was once a Ranger, which Carri admitted to already knowing, thanks to Rita putting Kat under her spell. After spending a year in New York she returned to Angel Grove to try and smooth things over with Tommy. She'd heard from Carri that he and Kat had just broken up, and she saw this as her chance to win him back. Unfortunately he'd just left for Reefside, having completed his time on the race track. Kim sighed, she didn't have enough money to go up to Reefside, and she'd swore never to take any sort of advantage of Carri's wealthy status. She had been wandering the streets when she bumped into Skull, who looked as depressed as she felt.

"You alright? Skull?" She asked, trying for the first time in her life to gain the goofballs attention.

He looked up, seemingly not recognizing her and said "Yeah. No. I guess so."

"Skull, it's me; Kimberly. You know, from high school? You used to call me and my friends losers." His eyes sparkled a little.

"Kimberly? Kimberly...uh..."

"Hart." She finished for him.

"Yeah, uh..Hart." He giggled nervously. "Kimberly, would you...I dunno, maybe wanna grab a shake? Or something?"

Kim sighed and said flatly "Sure. Why not. It's not like I have anything else to do here."

Skull stood up straight and laughed saying "Great! Boy won't LT. Stone be surprised to me at the Juice Bar with you!"

"LT. Stone? Juice Bar?" She questioned, not knowing of Ernie leaving the bar to LT. Stone.

A few minutes later the two were talking over what was bothering them, though Kim never said "Tommy" or "Get back together." Skull explained about how sad he was that Bulk and Phenomonous had taken off and left him on Earth while they explored space; and Kim talked about how bummed she was that she had come home to patch things up with an old friend, only to find that they'd moved already.

"I'm sorry." Was all that Skull had been able to say, he'd never really tried comforting anyone before.

"It's alright. Probably would've turned into a wasted trip anyway..." She sighed and banged her head on the table.

"So..." Skull began "wanna go out friday night? Yeah?! Great! See you then!" He took off before Kim could even answer him. She banged her head on the table few more times.

Later that night she sat curled up on her couch in her old house. How do I tell him I'm not interested without hurting him too badly? She asked herself. I could always say I have a boyfriend, that might work.

She let out a half groan half sigh and spread out on the couch. Just as she was about to pass out she heard someone knocking at her door. She picked up a throw pillow and threw it at the door saying into the couch "go away."

The door creaked open and she heard a familiar screech of a voice "Kimberly?" Kim looked up and saw Rita, only a more human Rita, and quickly jumped to her feet. As Rita entered the room Kim began attacking her. She didn't know what the old witch wanted, but she knew what she wanted, and that was for the witch to get out of her house. When Kim noticed Rita just standing there and taking all the punches and kicks, she stopped. "Thank you." Rita said, unwrinkling her sleeves and pants.

"What do you want?" Kim growled, still in a fighting stance.

"I just want to talk child," she said, raising her hands up in surrender.

"About what?" Kim lowered her guard some, but not much.

"About your future." Rita said plainly "And about the alternate realities and why you need to do as I say."

Kim's brow furrowed and she said "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rita let out a sigh and began to expain "The Dimensional Overseers thought it would be best to hear this coming from someone you knew, on good terms or not." She had Kim's attention now, as she offered her a seat. "Let me start with who they are; there are twelve of them. Each one oversees about a hundred or so different dimensions. Zordon used to be a member, as well as a member of the Order of Meridian. He kept himself busy back then, not unlike your friends Billy and Tommy."

"Tommy's no friend...not any more..." Kim said under her breath.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I really am. Anyway, your dimensions overseer, Gene, has told me that in every dimension either you produce an offspring with someone, or Tommy does. It's always one of you, never both. I'm not sure why, I'm not even sure why it's important. But Tommy is headed down a path that will see him alone, no one special in his life. You have also started down that path." She paused to let Kim take that bit of information in.

"Gene told me, that he watched how that young man, a human Squatt as I once called him," she chuckled "he has feelings for you, and Gene has demanded that you marry him and produce a child. Again, I don't know why this is important. But he says it is, as do the other eleven overseers." Kim frowned and her eyes narrowed in anger. She wasn't going to have sex with Skull, let alone marry him; and she certainly wasn't going to be told that she _had_ to reproduce.

"Get out." Kim snarled.

"Excuse me?" Rita asked, fearful of the way Kim looked at the moment.

"I said, Get. Out. Get out!" She screamed, jumping back to her feet and thrusting her arm at the door, "You have no right to tell me what I am going to do with my life!"

"I was merely passing on a message!" Rita cried as she backed up.

"I don't care! You should have kept it to yourself! Get out! I never want to see you again! Do you understand?"

Rita nodded and made a hasty retreat. Kim flopped back down on the couch and began to let the tears fall.

A few days later Kim was eating a bowl of ice cream and watching T.V when a crack of thunder sounded from infront of her, accompanied by a flash of purple and blue lights, and a purplish-black shape blocked her T.V from view. "What the hell?" She said as she set her bowl to the side and sat up. "Who are you?" The shape turned to face her, removing its hood. It was a man, bald on top with blueish-grey hair hanging around the back and sides, he had a crooked nose, and plenty of wrinkles along his face.

"I am called Gene. I watch over your universes. I'm sure you have heard of me." He rasped, he sounded like he could keel over at any second, not very menacing like Kim had thought he'd be.

"Yeah, I've heard of you. What? You come here to force me to have a baby?" She sneered.

"My dear, I cannot force you to do anything, we do not have that kind of Power. We merely try and keep the universes stable, balanced. I cannot force you to do anything, but I can persuade you to. The same way that Zordon persuaded to join his band of merry men." He chuckled.

"Zordon didn't persuade me, it was my choice." She retorted.

"Oh? So it was your choice to be teleported miles away to the middle of nowhere, was it?" Kim shook her head, no that part hadn't been her choice, but joining had. "I didn't think so. Now listen, you need to have a baby. Tommy has holed himself up in his work, the only three people he even socializes with now are Anton Mercer, Terrance Smith, and Hayley Ziktor."

"Then get him to mate with that Ziktor girl." She smirked, thinking about how badly it would hurt her if he did.

"Mmmm. Impossible. He refuses every type of advance she makes. He's unofficially become a hermit of sorts."

"So why me." She growled, glaring at him.

"Because...your baby is of the utmost importance to the Grand Overseer. He won't even tell me why."

Gene went on to explain the importance of Kim having a child, and how that one act affected the whole muti-verse. She didn't really buy it, but she agreed after several hours. If only to shut him up and get him out of her house.

About a year later she and Skull became "engaged" and Kim seriously regretted yelling at Rita the way she had before. She explained to Skull that she wanted to go on an extended vacation, by herself, for a few years. He asked why, and she explained to him that she wanted to spend that time going here and there and doing stuff by herself while single. He accepted this answer, and said he'd do the same, but with Bulk, who had recently returned from Mirinoi.

It was along and most unpleasant search, but finally after two years Kim found her way to the Mystic Realm, where Rita had holed herself up in. She pleaded with the Mystic Mother forgive her, and to help her with a fake wedding. Mystic Mother held her hand up and said "Kimmie, it's okay. I understand your reasoning for lashing out at me like you did, I probably would have done the same thing. I know I would've. Of course I'll help you get that leeche off your back."

"Thank you so much!" Kim jumped up a little in relief. She'd done it, she'd fooled the Twelve Dimensional Overseers. Well, she told herself, not yet I haven't. I still have to go through with the fake wedding. "Rit-Mystic Mother," she corrected herself "is there any chance you'd be willing to set up a small ceremony in Angel Grove, just like a priest, and that's it? Also, afterwards, please keep away from him as much as possible. Please!" She asked, hopeful.

"Of course, Kimmie." she said "Edd!" Mystic Mother called.

A tall man with wavy brown hair and a beard entered the room. "Yes dear?"

"I want you and Rad to set up a small wedding ceremony for Kimberly and Human-Squatt."

"Of course." Edd said, smiling at Kimberly as he took his leave.

Within the next week Kim and Skull were "married" and although the thought repulsed her, she let him kiss her during the wedding. For the next several years Kim continued to go on extended vacations, taking assignments given to her by the Mystic Mother. A lot required inter-planetary travel. One of which took her Phaedos, another to Eltar, even to KO-35, and KO-36. Over the years she began to trust the Mystic Mother more and more, eventually seeing her as a surrogate grandmother. Then she became overtaken with evil, again. The Pink Prehistoric Gem filled her with Dark Specter's evil, as well as bringing the latent Power of Maligore to the surface. Eventually she gained control and sought help from her friend, who was only able to split her into two halves, good and evil.

* * *

Present Day...

* * *

Carri stared at her, wide eyed as she wrapped her story up. "And so...it was me who killed Katherine..." she began to sob at the memory "Carri....I'm so sorry..." she collapsed to her knees and let the tears fall.

Carri smiled weakly and walked over to her friend, placing her hand on her back. "Hey," she said "it wasn't you. It was that Demon-Kim out there. I'm certain of that much." Kim continued to sob as Carri reassured her that she didn't blame her. "Look," she said as she lifted Kim's tear stained head out of her hand, "we made it to the tower." Kim sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes, that was the first time she'd shed any since Tommy broke her heart that day on Muranthias.

She gathered herself together and cried out "Ninjetti Pink Jaguar!"

Carri followed her lead and cried out "Ninjetti Yellow Panther!"

In a flash of pink and yellow their Ranger suits appeared. Kim's had a white torso and a white skirt, with pink arms, gloves, pants, and boots. Her helmet had the design of a a jaguar on it. A small circle in her upper left torso had the five main colors within it.

Carri's suit had a white torso with a white skirt, yellow arms, gloves, pants, and boots. Her helmet had the design of a panther on it, and the same circle on her upper left.

"This is incredible!" Carri shouted, looking around at her new suit.

"I bet you feel like you can take on the whole world, huh?" Kim asked, still crying a bit.

"Hell yeah!"

"Everyone has that feeling when they receive their first Power." She cracked a smile under her helmet. "Come on," she said, grabbing Carri, "let's get back to Earth."

* * *

Billy had been messing with the sensors all day, trying to get them up and running for a global search. "Finally!" He threw his arms up, he was frustrated, but happy it was done.

"What does it say?" Tommy asked, genuinely worried about Carri.

"I don't believe this." Billy fell to his knees. "It say's she's here in Angel Grove now...all that hurried work..."

"That's great!" Rocky exclaimed, earning a scowl from Billy. "Sorry Billy. But hey, swing by my condo tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright." Billy grumbled.

* * *

Tommy and the others teleported back to the outskirts to find Carri. When they landed they not only found Carri, but Kim as well. The first thing Tommy noticed was the morphers on their wrists. H estared at Kim, and she at him. Karone didn't miss the looks they gave each other, it pissed her off that he was looking at her like he wanted to go and hold her in his arms. She let him know it too, by stomping his toe. He grunted, and shot Kim a look saying they'd talk later.

Rocky ran up to Carri, noticing her morpher. "Hey, your one of us now!" He said in pure joy. "But how?"

Carri shrugged and said "I was watching you guys fight, Kim kidnapped me," she smiled over at Kim "we wound up on some planet, and some woman named Kemma, I think, gave us these Powers."

Rocky stared at her for a minute then said "How did you guys even get to Zega?"

"The Mystic Mother. She's a good friend." Kim called over.

"That's...that's incredible." Rocky said, happy to have this new girl on the team. "Carri," he said "would you mind if I took you home? Or where ever it is that you're staying?"

Carri shook her head and said "No, not at all. I live in a condo out by the beach. I bought it the other day when I came to town." She was estatic to have Rocky offer her a ride home. She just smiled at him as he teleported them back to his mom's where he' left his car. She got in the passenger side and he the driver.

On the way back to her condo the two began talking, she asked Rocky if he liked Baseball, which he replied with a "hell yeah! You?"

She looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "Of course. I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't."

He laughed and said "Yeah, I guess you have a point there. So who's your favorite team?"

"Houston Astros. No better."

"Try the Dodgers." He corrected her, "Way better than the Astros."

She stifled a laugh "Whatever you say, last I heard the Astros kicked the Dodgers ass."

"Yeah, well still..." Rocky trailed off, thinking of something else to talk about. "You like being a Ranger?"

"I just started. I haven't even been in a battle yet."

"Right..." he wasn't sure how exactly to ask her out, to him she looked like she came from a wealthy family, where as he scraped and scrounged for every penny until the dojo he and Adam created took off. He made more than enough to support himself now. "Would you like to out to dinner, or something? Monday night." He blurted, he couldn't help himself, the words just fell over each other as they came out.

She turned and smiled at him "Of course. I was wondering when you were gonna ask." He sighed, relieved he hadn't been shot down.

* * *

Deep within the fabric of time of space, in a place untouchable by mankind Gene confronted the Grand Overseer. "My Lord, I don't understand. Why push Kimberly to have a baby if she does not want to? We've never had to push anyone in any direction before. It makes no sense!"

The Grand Overseer looked down at Gene from underneath his hood and said "Because I said so. It is not your place to question my orders. I order, you obey. Do you understand?!"

Before Gene could answer, another man said "It may not be his place, Hedara, but it most certainly is mine." Gene and Hedara turned to face the new comer. He was shrouded in a sky-blue cloak as he approached the throne in which Hedara sat. "Who the hell are you?"

The man in the sky-blue cloak removed his hood to reveal sky-blue hair flowing halfway down his neck, gentle eyes, a gentle and slightly tan face. He held his right hand out and summoned a staff that looked a ship's wheel atop it.

"You!" Hedara exclaimed "You are supposed to be dead!" It was written that you would die!"

The man wrinkled his nose and said "Yes, thank you for trying to kill me. Apparently your plan backfired though, as I was restored by the Wave, rather than killed. Gene," he turned his look on Gene and smiled "go tell Kimberly that the birth of her child is not important. Hedara just thought he'd try to mess with my two greatest children."

Gene looked up at the man who defended him, wonder filled his eyes, he recognized this man, but from where he didn't know. "Yes, of course. Thank you." He vanished though one his portals.

"How dare you!" Hedara screamed "You cannot just waltz in here and order me around!"

The man looked up at Hedara, anger filling his eyes "I believe that over ten-thousand years of wisdom and Power say I can."

Hedara growled back at man that dared challenge him. From behind him he could hear whispers that the days of him toying with the universes and messing with people's lives were coming to an end. "Silence!" He bellowed "Every single of you!" He clenched his teeth and stared back at the man who dared to challenge him.


	8. Chapter 8: Beginnings and Endings

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 8: Beginnings and Endings**

A/N: All things Carri belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff. The multi-verse idea is from two sources, the idea did come from KSuzie's "The Coins"

* * *

Wes walked into his house, exhausted from the days work. He shuffled over to the couch and fell into the seat next to his wife, Jen Collins. She looked over at her husband and sighed, the latest project he had been assigned to exhausted him nearly everyday. "How was work?"

Wes rolled his head on his shoulders to look at her and said "That academy is going to be great and all, but did my dad and the others have to locate it over in New Tech City? I mean c'mon, that's a three hour drive for me and Eric!"

"I'm sorry." She said as she absently rubbed his thigh. "By the way, Schuyler has something he wants to talk to you about." Her voice a slight edge in it. At the sound of his name, young Schuyler Tate Collins marched into the living room.

"Dad." He nodded his head, and Wes cocked his, surprised by the militaristic attitude.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Wes asked, still confused.

"Yes. When it is finished, I want to enroll in the Ranger Academy. I'm going to grow up to become a Red Ranger, just like my father."

Wes looked over at Jen in surprise, he hadn't told Sky about the academy, he hadn't told anyone except Jen. "What makes you think there's a Ranger Academy out there?"

Sky rolled his eyes "Dad, you may be a Red Ranger, but you're still forgetful. You left the plans sitting out the other night." Wes made an O shape with his mouth and smiled sheepishly at his wife, who glared at him. "Will you enroll me, or not?" Sky asked, eyes glued to his father.

"We-we'll talk about it later Sky. Promise." Wes said as he pushed his son back to his room.

Jen looked over at her husband, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth as she said "You left the plans out?" Wes smiled.

"It was a mistake! I swear!"

"Uh-huh." Jen said playfully as she looked up at him. Wes grinned sheepishly and raised his hands in mock defense.

* * *

Tommy had Mr. Collins, Mr. Hartford, and Capt. Mitchell over at his house, Ryan had told him of the three mens latest venture, and they had requested to see Tommy about it. Mr. Collins shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable, while Capt. Mitchell and Mr. Hartford just sat there.

"Alright." Tommy began "Tell me, what's all this about a Ranger Academy?" He looked from one man to the next, waiting for one to speak up.

"Well," Capt. Mitchell began "it's sort of like Operation Lightspeed. Except, we won't be throwing civilians into the program. It'll be an enrollment, and people will be assigned squads, A-Squad, B-Squad, etc."

"With all the threats," Mr. Hartford said, picking it up, "we thought it best if we had an academy that has its students graduate into full-fledged Rangers. Here," he said, reaching into his pocket, "is our prototype morpher." He handed Tommy a small gray and black box with red lighting at the top.

"Let me guess," Tommy said "you want me to test it."

"Well," Mr. Collins sat up in his seat "according to Capt. Mitchell here there are only two humans capable of sustaining this morph, his son, Ryan, and yourself."

Tommy cocked an eyebrow at him and asked "Why me?"

"Because," Mr. Hartford picked the monologue back up, "you have had so many morphers, and even the Black DinoGem altered your DNA."

Tommy sighed, he didn't like being a guinea pig for these three. But he decided it may be fun to experience a new morph. "Alright. What do I do?"

Capt. Mitchell stood and said "You hold it up in front of you and say 'S.P.D Emergency'"

Tommy snickered, he knew what was to come of this, he hadn't been present during the Dino Rangers mind wipe, and Krueger had thought it best if he did remember. "Does S.P.D have a meaning?"

"No. At least not yet." Mr. Hartford admitted, looking down at the floor.

"How about; 'Space Patrol Delta.'" Tommy offered, he knew that's what it stood for. He just wondered if they'd consider it first, or try something else.

The three men talked amongst themselves for a while before nodding in agreement. "Alright." Mr. Collins said "Space Patrol Delta it is."

Tommy nodded and stepped outside, motioning for the others to follow him. "S.P.D Emeregency!" He called out. In a gray and black flash the S.P.D Shadow Ranger stood in his place. "Wow." He muttered "this Power is incredible."

"So we were right." Mr. Hartford said, pleased with the results as Tommy powered down.

"If you don't mind," he began "I'd like to hang onto this morpher. I know someone else who could use it." The three me nodded and said it was fine, that they had the plans for them back in the Aqua Base.

* * *

The next day Kim was setting up some flowers outside of the condo she and Carri were sharing, when she heard thunder and saw a flash of purplish-black lights. She growled and groaned as she realized who it was standing before her. "Hello Gene." She said in a sigh.

"Kimberly," Gene said as he nodded to her "I've got some great news for you."

"Let me guess," Kim said, putting her best perky face on "It turns out that Tommy has a kid somewhere in the world, and you're going to stop pestering me to have a kid?"

Gene shook his head and said "You are half right. A man in a sky-blue cloak entered our realm, and opposed our leader. That is fortunate for you, as it means you do not need to have a child, not anytime soon anyway." Kim glared at him for a second, then breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad to hear it, she never planned on having a kid just because they said so anyway. She glanced down at her watch.

She looked back up at Gene and said "Listen, I need to be somewhere. If I don't leave now I'll be late." Gene nodded and took his leave through the portal he created.

"Wonder what he's going to say..." Kim muttered, sighing again.

* * *

Zedd paced back and forth through the forest, he was getting impatient. These humans are taking too long, he told himself. He could see the top claw covering the egg, but it had taken them nearly a week just to get that much dug out. "If my Powers would work on getting it out, I'd have it out already..." He didn't understand it, he tried using his magic to pull it to the surface, but it wouldn't work. It as though his magic just slid off the egg.

"Why won't you work!" He cried out in anger.

* * *

Zhane had smoothed things over with Andros, he apologized for days on end for his behaviour. It had taken some time, but Andros forgave him and said sternly "I'm not going to break them up, or even try to. I mean that." Zhane said he understood.

Tommy had left for his meeting with Kim, which Karone wasn't too happy about, but she wasn't go to show it by tagging along. She knew she could trust him, she just didn't know if she could trust her. She was busy folding her clothes when she heard the doorbell ring. "Come in." She called as she stacked her pants up.

"Hey."

She turned her head, not wanting to believe who she had just heard, standing before her was Zhane.

* * *

In the Overseers Realm Hedara was pitching a fit, he'd never had his authority challenged before, not in ten-thousand years. Now suddenly this man returned and began challenging him. It was an outrage, he wouldn't stand for it. He refused to, he'd die first. He watched as the man backed into a portal and took his leave for the time being. Hedara grinded his teeth as he mulled over what to do about this guy. I could always kill him, he thought, that's the easiest thing to do.

He slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne, glancing around at the other twelve overseers. They all had their hooded heads fixed on him, staring. They had never seen Hedara lose his temper like this. He pulled his hood back, showing off his tan face, long gray hair, and yellow eyes. His gaze fell to the Overseer three seats down from him. "Gale," he said, sounding more calm than before, "I want you to take his 'two greatest children' and drop them into this dimension." A card with coordinates materialized in his hand and he tossed it over to Gale.

Stunned at first, Gale caught the card and and examined it. "But, this is..." Hedara glared menacingly at him. "I understand sir..." I can't wait, he told himself, until he returns and gets rid of Hedara.

Hedara chuckled to himself, those two will be in for a surprise in that dimension.

* * *

Goldar carved some random symbols in the stone floor with his sword, Rito watching. "Being evil under Baneero really sucks. He doesn't send us out on missions anymore..."

"I know what ya mean Goldy, I mean, I destroyed the Rangers Powers to start with, and now look at me. I'm not even called into battle at all." Goldar let out a gravelly sigh, he missed the days when Lord Zedd was in charge. Those were the good days, the days he had actually been somebody. Now he was just as useless as the skeleton next to him.

* * *

Gruumm sat in the throne aboard Baneero's ship. The new moon would soon be upon them, he would then strike. Baneero would know the wrath of his underling. "Morgana," he rasped "leave me for a little while."

"But why?" Morgana pleaded, stomping her foot.

"Because I said so! That's why!" Gruumm bellowed, and Morgana left abruptly.

"Yes, master." He said "The new moon is fast approaching, this ship and the empire will soon be mine." He paused "Yes, the girl was foolish enough to give up her entire inheritence, as long as I turn her back into a child afterwards and let her kill Baneero, all will go as planned."

* * *

Karone stared up at Zhane in amazement, she'd forgotten how beautiful his hair was, and how handsome he was. "Hey." She said flatly "What are you doing here?" Zhane flashed her a smile.

"I actually came here to talk with you." He said, sitting next to her "About us."

"I'm in a relationship." She said as she continued folding.

"I understand that, but just hear me out." She sighed and turned to face him. "Thank you. Now for the past decade or so I haven't allowed myself to get attatched to anyone relationship wise. When I heard you were with Tommy, it made me realize that I want to give us another shot." He stared at her, waiting for her to say something. "Anyway," he drolled, seeing she wasn't going to speak. "I was wondering if...well if maybe you felt the same."

Karone stared at him, her eyes locked on his. Yes, she had thought about giving them a second chance, yes it had been more than once. She loved Zhane, but also loved Tommy. One thing Zhane had that she wanted was a kid. She had seen Zhane's six year old son Bridge once or twice, and they had hit it off those couple of times too, but she was still unsure. She weighed her options; she wanted kids, Zhane had a son, and Tommy wasn't the family type. At least, she didn't think he was anyway. But Zhane had loved her, even while she was evil. Tommy said he didn't care that she had been evil, but he hadn't known her back then, Zhane had. She stared into his blue eyes, thinking of what to do and what to say. Finally, she came to a decision. "Zhane...I..."

* * *

Kim sat up in a tree, torturing any insects that happened to pass by. She sighed "Who should I go after next? There's just so many itsy-bitsy Rangers out there. As she sat there, pondering over who her next victim would be, a surge of blue energy surrounded her and she vanished.

When she looked around she saw the familiar stone walls and foggy interior of the moon palace. "What the hell?" she muttered, looking up to see Baneero before her. "Oh. It's you. What? You gonna kill me for killing one of your lackey's?" She asked snidely.

Baneero chuckled and said coolly "No. I merely brought you here so that you could serve me." Kim snorted, crossing her arms infront of her chest.

"Not likely."

"Oh." He smiled "I believe you will." He shot a blast of energy towards her, and on her wrist appeared a tattoo that resembled rose thorns.

"What the hell is this?" She asked as examined the tattoo.

Baneero chuckled as he said "It's a binding spell. Any time you disobey my orders," he concentrated, and Kim cried out in pain. "It will send electricity surging through your body. Try to remove it, and you die."

Kim snarled at him, storming off and punching holes into the palace walls.

* * *

Billy and Hayley went through the final calculations. Everything seemed alright, the new place was nice and built. As he sat back, he began to think about why he'd returned to Earth. It wasn't because he was tired of Aquitar, he loved it there, it was because of Cestria. Things had gone great for them, at least up until about a month ago. She had begun showing less and less interest in him, mentally and physically. He'd asked her what was wrong, to which she would respond nothing. But he knew that was a lie. So one day he followed her when she left, it was something he hadn't really expected. Cestria had been cheating on him, when he confronted her about it she admitted that it had been going on for about a year. He left the planet then, he couldn't stand to be near her after that. He sighed as he snapped himself out of his thoughts and back to the task at hand.

Hayley wondered what was going on with Jason, it had been days since she'd seen or spoken to him. Ever since that day in the apartment they'd avoided one another. He stayed holed up where ever he was, and she stayed in NASADA working with Billy. Ah Billy, she thought as she looked over at him, he was such a kind man. Stern, and had definitely seen his fair share of troubles, but still kind. She looked up at the computer screen "Alright. It appears to be finished." She said with a smile.

"Affirmative. The new Command Center is fully operational." He agreed. The two smiled at each other. They'd been at this for a little over a week, and finally it was finished.

* * *

Carri heard her alarm go off, but she ignored it, covering her head with her pillow. She had never been a morning person, usually sleeping in till noon or later. She groaned, it was too early to get up. "Carri?" said a voice from the door accompanied by knocking. "Carri, you awake? It's Kim, I'm heading out. You better get up and get ready, Rocky'll be here in less than an hour." Carri lifted her head up, blowing strands of hair out of her face, her clock said it was already one-thirty P.M

"Oh shit!" She shrieked as she jumped up "That's right, we agreed to go to the movies today!" She threw her legs over the side of her bed and quickly hopped in the shower, fixed her hair, and looked through her massive closet for something to wear. Once she had her outfit picked out she quickly went to sit on the couch and just turned the T.V on when the doorbell went off. "Come in!" Rocky entered the condo, with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hello." He said, coming to sit next to her. "Ready?"

"Been waiting on you." She lied, smiling at him.

"Now that I seriously doubt." He teased "I've heard your a late sleeper. I'm willing to bet you just woke up." He smiled at her, grabbing her hand as he lifted her up and out the door.

"I did not." She protested "I got up forty-five minutes ago. There is a difference." She smiled as she let him lead her out to his car.

* * *

Kim twisted her cup of coffee around her hands nervously. She was waiting for Tommy to show up so the two could talk about recent matters. She didn't exactly know what to say, the two hadn't been on good terms for more than a decade. She sighed as she fiddled with the cup, what was she going to say "Hey, how are ya? Listen, I still love you!" No, that won't work, she told herself. She blew a puff of air out. "Maybe this was a bad idea..."

'I don't think it was was." Tommy said as he sat across from her.

"Yeah, well." She said, staring at her coffee "Considering how things went last time, it was a bad idea."

Tommy frowned and said "I've matured since then. Kim...I..." he thought of how to word what he had to say.

"I still love you!" She blurted, hands flying to cover her mouth as if to hold anything else in. Tommy stared at her as she jumped and yelped "Ow shit that's hot!" He followed her gaze down to her overturned coffee cup and the hot coffee running over the edge of the table.

"Come on." He said as he wrapped his arm around her "Let's get you home so you can change." Kim looked over at him, she felt her ears burning as he smiled at her.

* * *

Adam made his way back to the old Zeo Power Chamber, waiting for him was the man in the sky-blue cloak. He entered and nodded to the man. "Sorry about that yesterday, duty calls. You understand."

"Of course Adam." The man said "I am glad to see you have returned to active duty on a team, but I am also sad that you've spent your life devoted to the Power. It was never my intention for the Power to become your life."

Adam nodded and said "It was my choice to return. I'm glad I did too, I missed the excitement, the adventure."

The man nodded and said "I know I kept you busy after you passed the Turbo Power onto Carlos."

"I volunteered," Adam corrected him. "I know Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Billy each had their own quests as well."

He nodded again "How has your search gone for the missing keys?"

Adam shook his head "Not so good. See?" He held his hand out, revealing two keys. One had a Triceratops carved on the flat, and the other had a Sabretooth Tiger. "Thirteen years and I've only managed to find two, and there's still four more to go..."

"We will find them in due time, Adam. Perhaps if we made the others aware of this search..."

"Maybe..." Adam trailed off "But I'd like to at least say I found half of them on my own..."

The man nodded "Very well. We shall wait until you find one more before alerting the others."

Adam nodded and said quietly "Thank you. I mean, just me getting half of them would at least make me feel like I accomplished something."

The man nodded and said "You're in luck. The scanners are detecting one now. Over on...Triforia." Adam nodded, as he vanished in a green streak of light.

* * *

Rocky and Carri entered the theater and took a couple seats in the back row. Carri snuggled up next to him as the previews started, and he smiled and kissed the top of her head. He was glad she'd agreed to come to the movies with him today, and tomorrow night was their dinner. He couldn't wait for that, he was planning to take her to Jack's Bistro, a new French restaurant that just opened up. Carri lifted her head up and kissed him on the cheek, placing her head back between his head and shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

Jason looked down at his hand, he was getting better at controlling when the fire and ice came forth, but he still hadn't mastered it. He sighed, wondering why this was happening to him. He looked over at his right hand and said with a smirk "Flame on, flame off. Ice up, ice down." As he said a fireball came forth, then vanished followed by an ice ball. "Maybe it's time I talked to Tommy about this. He's travelled the universe, he may have heard of something like this." He grunted as he thrust himself up off the bed and walked outside to his Harley. He threw his leg over and got himself situated, then quickly the engine roared to life. He backed it up, and took off. The wind smacked his face hard, he knew he was way beyond the posted speed limit.

When he reached Tommy's place out in the mountains he saw a strange silver car parked there, and his Jeep nowhere in sight. Maybe it's Karone's, he thought as he shrugged his shoulders. He stood just out side the door, contemplating how to tell his friend about these...Powers he had. Once more he shifted them, fire, then ice. He sighed, opening the door he found Karone, but not Tommy. He stared in awe as he saw his bro's girlfriend making out with her ex. "Oh. Shit." He said, drawing out the "i".

* * *

Kim and Tommy were sitting in her living room, she had just changed out of the coffee coated clothes and into dry clothes. "So..." he said, still unsure of what to say.

"So..." She mocked him, flopping down next to him.

"Kim, about what you said. I still love you too, but..."

"I know." She looked down "You're in a committed relationship, but-" She didn't get to finish as Gale arrived in a flash of blueish-black light and grabbed them, pulling them through the portal.


	9. Chapter 9: Backwards

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 9: Backwards**

A/N: All things Carri belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, Gale, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff. The multi-verse idea is from two sources, the idea did come from KSuzie's "The Coins"

Note: I added the last little bit of the previous chapter with Tommy and Kim to the beginning of this one.

* * *

Kim and Tommy were sitting in her living room, she had just changed out of the coffee coated clothes and into dry clothes. "So..." he said, still unsure of what to say.

"So..." She mocked him, flopping down next to him.

"Kim, about what you said. I still love you too, but..."

"I know." She looked down "You're in a committed relationship, but-" She didn't get to finish as Gale arrived in a flash of blueish-black light and grabbed them, pulling them through the portal.

* * *

When they awoke they found themselves in the old Mighty Morphin' Command Center. Tommy shook his head, he had no idea what was going on. One minute he was he was having a conversation with Kim, and the next he's being pulled through...something. He looked over at Kim and saw her holding her head as she sat up. "You okay?" He asked, still trying to figure out what had happened.

"Yeah..." Kim breathed, taking in the view of the Command Center "I think so anyway. Please tell me you see the Command Center too." Tommy nodded. "Okay...good...It's not just me then." They looked around at the old spirals of light, the space-like walls, and Zordon's Power Tube. "Zordon? If you're there, can you please tell us what's going on?"

"Zordon?" Said a familiar, gravelly voice "Why would Zordon be here? This is a place of good!" They looked up at the Power Tube to see Lord Zedd's image appear in it. Both of them shifted into battle mode and summoned their morphers with a flick of their wrist. Zedd looked down at the two Rangers that had entered his Command Center. He wondered how they managed to sneak in, as he thought about it he began to understand.

"Zeddie? Who is it?" a familiar screech called, they turned to see Rita walk in from one of the pocket dimensions. "Power Rangers? How did they get in here?"

"I think I should ask you that." Tommy nodded to them. "Why are you two here? This is a place of good, not evil." Zedd laughed and Rita cackled.

"You," Zedd nodded "are the ones who are evil. Zordon and his Rangers have been plaguing the Earth for many years."

Tommy blinked, there was something off about Zedd and Rita, normally they'd have attacked by now. What's going on? Tommy asked himself, and why is Zedd in Zordon's Power Tube? None of this is making any sense at all...

Kim stood there, just as awestruck as Tommy. But she had an idea of what had happened, "Tommy," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think...I think we may be in an alternate universe?" She said, glancing around and noticing the subtle differences in the Command Center, the spiral lighting was different, it was brighter in the room, and the Power Tube was wider.

"A what?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"An alternate universe, you know, different choices, different futures, etc. I think that's what happened." Kim tried to sound far braver than she felt. She knew these places existed, thanks to Gene, but she'd never been to one before. Tommy stood there, eyes fixed on Zedd as he took that information in.

"So," Rita said "you guys are from an alternate dimension?" Tommy and Kim nodded. "Well, are you good, or evil there?"

"We're the good guys, and so was Zordon." Tommy assured them.

* * *

Up in the moon palace Alpha Five was going nuts, some sort of an anomaly had set the moon palace sensors off and he couldn't figure out what it was. "Ay yi yi yi! Zordon, what's going on?" He cried.

Zordon stepped into the room, his cream colored crown in place, red and blue cape wrapped around his shoulders, and thick red and black belt covering half of his cream colored robes. "Someone has entered our dimension." He said smugly. "Alpha, send the Rangers down to see what it was."

"Yes sir!" Alpha said as he hurried over to the communications panel. "Rangers, we need you to check out a disturbance at the following coordinates."

* * *

"Understood." Tommy said in his communicator, he looked around at Billy, Kim, Jason, Zack, and Trini. "Ready?" They nodded, each calling out their dinosaur name.

* * *

The alert went off on Tommy and Kim's communicator's as well, startking both of them. Tommy looked up at Zedd, "They'll be here momentarily. If you guys really are good, then we don't want you to get hurt."

"Understood." Zedd said "Rita, let us go down to the Power Chamber. Send Goldar and Rito out there to fight with them." Zedd vanished from the Power Tube, his image shooting downward, and Rita followed him down. A few minutes later Goldar and Rito appeared.

"We were instructed to help you." Goldar growled.

"Yeah we were told that you were good Rangers, or somethin'." Rito added, the two Rangers nodded before morphing into their Ninjetti robes.

* * *

The four exited the Command Center and came face to face with six Mighty Morphin's. What surprised Tommy was that the Green Ranger was one of them, not the White. What the hell is going on? Tommy asked himself as he engaged the Green and Red Rangers, with Goldar aiding him. "Green Ranger," Goldar snarled "you will pay for your treachery!"

Now that sounds like Goldar, Tommy thought as he ducked a punch the Red Ranger threw at him, but what does he mean by treachery?

Kim and Rito took on the Pink, Blue, and Yellow Rangers while the Black stood back and decided to go with, finally deciding on the Green and Red. Kim kicked the Pink Ranger and sent her flying into the Yellow, while Rito clashed his sword with the Blue Rangers Power Lance.

Tommy lead the Green Ranger away to face him one on one. He did a spin kick, and watched as the Green Ranger ducked under it and came at him with an uppercut, which he narrowly avoided. "Who are you?" Tommy asked, getting a little frustrated.

The Green Ranger made a humph sound and said "Tommy Oliver. You?" Tommy removed his hood and face mask, showing the Green Ranger his identity. Eyes widening beneath his helmet he ordered a temporary retreat.

* * *

The man in the sky-blue cloak entered the Overseer's Dimension and grabbed Hedara by his cloak before he could say anything. "What did you do with them?" He demanded, he never lost his temper, never, but this time was an exception. Hedara smiled evilly.

"Who? Oh you your two greatest chidren?" He laughed "I dropped them in an alternate dimension. Was I not supposed too?" The man in the sky-blue cloak muttered something and turned to the Twelve Dimensional Overseer's.

"Which one of you did he have do it?" He demanded. Slowly, Gale came forward. "Which one did you drop them in?"

Gale looked at him and said "Follow me." The man in the sky-blue cloak threw Hedara down and ordered for him to be detained.

"You cannot give that order you old has-been." Hedara smirked, but to his surprise the Overseer's quickly obeyed. "What the hell?" He demanded "Let me go!"

* * *

Tommy, Kim, Goldar, and Rito teleported back into the Command Center, and Tommy demanded an explanation as to what was going on. Zedd agreed and explained that ten-thousand years ago he was in the midst of a war with Zordon. The war extended from planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy. Many of which Zordon destroyed. Eventually Zordon had called for a truce, only to trap Zedd in a time warp, seriously crippling his power. Hearing that her master had been tricked and trapped, Rita concocted a spell that trapped Zordon, Alpha Five, and the five Power Coins in a space dumpster. Rita then found the DragonZord Coin and kept it for herself, in case they ever needed it.

Ten thousand years later Zordon managed to free himself from the space dumpster and had summoned five teenagers to possess his evil coins, effectively twisting the teens intohis own evil mini-army. Goldar and Rito battled them time and time again to keep them from destroying Earth. Eventually Rita remembered the DragonZord Coin and they summoned Tommy Oliver to possess it, after casting a good spell over it, and Tommy battled valiently for weeks. Until, that is, The Red Ranger managed to reverse the spell on the coin, allowing it's evil energy to flood Tommys entire being. Ever since then the Rangers had been nearly impossible to defeat. That was over a decade ago.

"So you see," Zedd said "we would appreciate it greatly if you could stay and help us." Tommy and Kim looked at one another and silently agreed that while they were stuck here they may as well help. Though they admitted that it would be weird fighting alongside the enemies of their dimension.

"Zedd," Tommy said "I have an idea of how you can boost your ranks, in case the two of us get sent back before we help you finish this."

"What is it?" Zedd asked, curious as to what his new ally was proposing.

"Kim, hand me your coin." Kim summoned her morpher and handed Tommy her Jaguar Coin. "Copy these." He pulled his own Tiger Coin out and handed them to Rita. "These should be stronger than their DinoCoins."

"Thank you, so much." Zedd said as he nodded his head.

* * *

Once Tommy and Kim had a moment alone they began to talk about their relationship. Before their abduction, they had both admitted to still harboring feelings for the other. Kim started them off. "As I was saying, before we were so rudely interrupted. Thanks for that!" She called up at the sky. "Tommy, I do still love you, but I know you're in a committed relationship, and I don't want to ruin that for you." Tommy held his finger up to her lips to shush her.

"Shh. Kimberly, I've been thinking about this for years. I want to apologize for that day on Murathias. I should have believed you, but I didn't." He looked down at his hands, seeing her hand appear over one of his.

"It's okay. I realize my story was a little farfetched. I really didn't write you that letter though. That's why when Jason told me you and Kat were together, it broke my heart." Kim tried to keep a tear from falling as she allowed the memory to surface, but Tommy watched it fall and caught it, kissing her cheek.

He looked at her and smiled "Kimberly Ann Hart."

"Yes?" Kim looked at him, his recent action leaving her in a daze.

"I love you."

Kim looked at him, more tears threatening to pour out.

"Tommy, Kimberly." Zedd said as he and Rita appeared "Thank you, for allowing us to copy your coins."

Kim smiled weakly as she reached out for her coin. "You're welcome. Anything to help out the forces of good, no matter who they may be."

"There you are." The man in the sky-blue cloak said as he found the two. "Come on, let's get you back to your own dimension."

"Oh!" Kim jumped as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I guess this is our ride home. It was nice...meeting you!" She called, unsure of how to actually phrase it at first, as she entered the portal.

"You two my dear!" Zedd called.

After the three vanished through the portal Rita turned to Zedd and said "It's nice. Knowing that there are good Power Rangers out there somewhere."

Zedd nodded his head "Yes. It is. I just hope we can repay them for their kindness one day."

* * *

Jason stared as he watched his best friends girlfriend make out with her ex boyfriend. He didn't understand how Karone could do this Tommy, not after all they'd been through. As the initial shock wore off and he was able to form words he shouted "Karone! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Karone and Zhane both jumped and the noise.

Zhane jumped back, and Karone stood, ready to defend herself. "Look, Jason, calm down." His nostrils were flaring. "I know how it looks, but I had every intention of resisting him. But we got started to talking about our past together, and how he loved me even when I was evil."

"Tommy said he didn't care that you were once evil, what makes him any different?" He nodded towards Zhane.

"It's different because Zhane actually did like me when I was Astronema. Tommy didn't know me back then."

Jason snorted and crossed his arms. "Kim was turned evil by Zedd once, and Tommy still loved her."

"Loves." Karone corrected him. "I saw the way they looked at each other the other day. Both are still in love with the other. I had to stomp Tommy's foot just to get his attention. If she's going to be on the team, then I can't be in a relationship with him." She paused and let out a huge sigh. "I don't want to compete with another girl for his affections. I can't."

"You mean you won't." Jason corrected her. "And you," he walked slowly towards Zhane. Zhane stood frozen, Jason was one of the only people in the universe that intimidated him. "You caused the biggest part of this. Andros told me about your night out." Before Zhane could utter a word Jason drew his fist back, encased it in ice, and punched Zhane right in his face. There a very loud crack as the Silver Ranger fell to the floor. "Damn." Jason muttered "That guy either has a hard skull, or that ice hurt my hand." Karone ran over to Zhane, shaking him to get him to wake up while also yelling at Jason to get out. "Happy to oblige." Jason said as he slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

"...And that's the whole story." Jason said as he put his beer down. Andros and Ashley both had a look of sheer surprise on their faces.

"I don't believe him!" Ashley shrieked "Andros, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to freakin' murder your friend!" Andros stood and placed his hands on his wife's shoulders while telling her to calm down. Eventually she gave up and let him lead her to the bedroom for some rest.

A few minutes later Andros reappeared, slowly shaking his head. "I can't believe Zhane would do that..." he almost moaned.

"Believe it." Jason growled "I was so pissed that I punched him in his friggin' face."

Andros jerked his head up "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm glad you did. I've never known him to do something _that_ stupid. Sure he's done a lot of stupid stuff, like get that Triforian woman pregnant when he said he never wanted to settle down and have a family. He hardly even visits his son, Bridge." Andros stared down at his coffee. "Have you told Tommy yet?"

Jason shook his head. "I can't find him or Kimberly anywhere. They're not even answering their cell, or communicator's."

"You don't think Tommy's pulling a Zhane, do you? I know he wouldn't, but still. It seems as though it may be the only logical explanation."

Jason shook his head again as he spoke "I know my bro, he'd never do anything that stupid. He's always been faithful to the end." Andros nodded and sighed as he looked out the window. A couple of birds were flying around, it brought a smile out of Andros.

* * *

Hedara sat quietly in his cell. They'll be sorry, he told himself, all of them. Especially him. No one undermines my authority. No one! He began to chuckle, then laugh insanely. "Now...how do I get out of here..." He paced back and forth, looking for an opening in the cell. "Damn it." He grumbled "I don't see one."

* * *

Rocky and Carri were sitting on her couch. The movie had ended around an hour ago and they had decided to go back to her place to watch that nights Baseball game, Astros vs. Dodgers. She lay curled up in a ball, her head between his shoulder and head, his head lay atop hers. "Fifty bucks say the Dodgers win." He muttered, a sly smile crossing his face. She lifted her head up and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you betting against the greatest team ever, Mr. DeSantos?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

He smiled "So what if I am?"

"Well then your on!" She smiled and her eyes sparkled. They'd only known each other for a little while, and had only been on one date, but Rocky had known right away that he loved her. He just didn't want to admit it yet. "But," she said, holding her finger up, "when the Astros win, you'll have also have to spend an entire day shopping with me."

Rocky frowned and said "What if I refuse?" She scooted away from him and crossed her arms back, pouting over on the other end. Rocky knew she wasn't really angry, her peek at him through her slightly open eye showed that. He laughed and scooted next to her saying "Fine. If, not when, they win, I'll go shopping with you." She quickly threw her arms around him and kissed him.

A couple of hours later the ball game ended and Rocky was holding his hand out with a big grin on his face. As Carri hesitantly placed the fifty in his hand his smile grew even wider. I swear, he looks like he just won the lottery, she told herself. "Told you the Dodgers would kick ass." He laughed.

"Yeah whatever, they just got lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it, that was pure skill." He said, and she rolled her eyes dramatically.

* * *

Adam made it safely to Triforia, he didn't know which key he was going to find, if he found it at all. When he appeared Trey was standing by, waiting to tell him which direction they key was in. He'd been walking for hours now, it was Zega all over again to him, except he had no one to talk to this time. He shielded his eyes from the sun, squinting to see if she could spot the ruins Trey told him to look for. "Nothing yet..."

He trudged on for another couple of hours, finally spotting the city ruins. He entered through the hole in the wall surrounding them, and began exploring.

* * *

The man in the sky-blue cloak dropped Tommy and Kim off back at her place. Before he left again they asked him who he was, to which he stole the Mystic Mother's words "My name is not important." But Kim wanted to atleast see his face. Slowly, she walked up to him and removed his hood. As it fell back on his shoulders he stared at her.

"You look familiar..." She said, raising an eyebrow. The man nodded, replacing his hood and backing into his portal.

After he left Tommy walked up to Kim and said "He didn't look familiar to me."

"Well he did to me. I know I've seen him somewhere before." She mused, she knew she'd seen him before. She just couldn't place where and it bugged the crap out of her.

* * *

Kim walked through the halls of the moon palace, she had to find a way to remove that tattoo. Knowing someone could cripple you in an instant wasn't a feeling she enjoyed. "I know what will brighten my mood." She smiled as she headed down towards the dungeons, boots echoing off the stone walls. As she came to a stop infront of Goldar and Rito's quarters she noticed the baboon was missing. "Hey," she said, scaring Rito who had his back turned to her, "where's the ugly ape at?"

"He's uh...he's in...the bathroom! Yep, that's where he is alright!" Kim smirked, she knew he was lying.

"You know," she crooned "you just gave me the excuse I was looking for to torment you." She smiled "Not that I really need one though." Rito gulped and tried to transport out when she grabbed him. He tried running, but she had a tight grip on his shoulder. She laughed as she began to rip his body parts off and watch them re-attach. He cried out every time she'd pulled one off, and that only made her laugh harder. Her laughing soon turned into cackling and she threw him down on the floor, stomping on him hard enough for his ribs to splinter. He howled in pain as she continued stomping her frustrations out.

* * *

Gruumm stared over at Morgana, who was coloring in a book, he grunted and looked over at the moon palace on one of the video screens. "The new moon is tomorrow night. Baneero, I hope you enjoy your last night. Alive." He looked back over at Morgana who had turned to look at him and grin. She could hardly wait, soon she would have her revenge on her father for not giving her what she wanted.

"Yes." She crooned "Daddy will pay." She laughed at the thought.

"Morgana," Gruumm rasped "go suit up. Use that new armor you found." Morgana skipped out of the room.

* * *

The man in the sky-blue cloak returned to the Overseer's Dimension and walked up to Gale. He swallowed a lump in his throat as the man approached him. "Gale," he nodded "I understand you acted out of fear of Hedara. But do not fret, he is well contained." Gale nodded.

"Sorry sir." He said weakly.

The man shook his head "There is nothing to be sorry for."

"But sir, I threw your heirs into an alternate dimension. If they had been killed it would have been my fault!"

"No, it would have been Hedara's fault for bullying you." He placed his hand on Gale's shoulder. "Gale, I feel as though I can trust you to lead where Hedara failed. From here on out, you are the Grand Overseer." Gale was speechless, clicking noises came from his throat as he tried to get his words out.

"But!" He finally stammered "What about you? What are you going to do?"

The man smiled as he replied "I'm giving Gene your dimensions and taking over his."

"Is that so you can keep an eye on those two better? See how they progress?" Gene asked coolly from hi set. The man nodded.

"It most certainly is." He said as he took a seat.


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbyes

**Ninjetti Rebirth **

**Chapter 10: Goodbyes**

A/N: All things Carri belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, Gale, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff. The multi-verse idea did come to me from KSuzie's "The Coins"

* * *

Tommy stared at his friends in disbelief. He was finally able to answer his cell phone, and was told to drive over to Andros's house. When he arrived Jason expplained to him what had happened with Karone, that had left Tommy in shock. Heat of the moment or not, he never expected Karone to do something like that. A rollercoaster of emotions surged through him; anger, hurt, anger, hurt. After the shock wore off he tried swearing up and down that Karone would never do anything like that. Jason explained to him again, in detail, what he had witnessed.

After a couple more minutes of denial, then acceptance that he was going to have officially and it with Karone, Jason finally asked what had been on his mind. "Where the hell were you?" Tommy sighed, he knew this was coming, and he wasn't even sure how he was going to explain it. He cleared his throat a few minutes later, finally deciding how best to explain it. He began by telling them about how he had gone to meet Kim for lunch, and that he had taken her back to her place so she could change into some clean clothes. It was then that they were taken to another dimension. Jason heard that part about another dimension and just stared at his friend. "You're shit'n me." He finally said. Tommy shook his head.

"No, I didn't believe it either. Well, I do now, but only because of what I saw there..."

"Which was what?" Andros asked, he had always suspected something like this was possible, after all, if there were interdimensional beings such as Zordon, then that meant there had to be multiple dimensions. Andros was thoroughly intrigued by this news about this news of other dimensions.

"Well..." Tommy trailed off, thinking about how insane this had sounded to him at first, and wondered if it would any less insane coming from him. "Well, because Zedd was Zordon, and Zordon was Zedd. It was big one-eighty of everyone." Jason and Andros both allowed their jaws to drop a little.

"So," Jason said, regaining his composure, "not that I believe you, bro. But you're trying to tell me that there is a reality where Zedd actually has the potential to be good. As Zedd, and not Edd." Tommy nodded his head once. "That," Jason said "is the most unfathomable thing I have ever heard of."

After a few more minutes of explaing what he had learned about there being more universes out there to Jason and Andros, Tommy excused himself.

* * *

Karone was sitting on the couch, her suitcases full. She knew what she had to do, and what she was going to do. She absently ran her finger over her Power Coin as she looked for the door to open. She sat there, thinking about if she was making a mistake or not.

She'd fixed Zhane's nose, where Jason had punched him. Afterwards he told her about a new operation he had heard about called S.P.D, he said he was asked to be one of the researchers there. That his knowledge of alien tech and its effects on people would be useful. He told her that if she wanted, he could get her signed on too. Reluctantly at first, she agreed. He had been about to say great when his communicator went off. It had been Trey of Triforia regretfully informing Zhane that his son's mother had passed away, and that he was needed to come and pick him up. At first he'd been reluctant, but Karone urged him too. Saying that if he wanted her, he'd have to put up with his kid. Zhane loved Bridge about as much as a father could, he'd just never really had the time to sit and connect with son before though. So, after he left Karone went to pack her bags, and afterwards dhe sat down on the couch awaiting Tommy's return.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the door open. She looked up to see Tommy calmly enter, not how she had envisioned it. As she stood and opened her mouth to apologize, he held his hand out to stop her. "I don't want to hear it." He said firmly, eyes locked on hers, "I know you're sorry, and I do forgive you. see...here, sit down. Let me explain..." He went on to explain about his lingering feelings for Kim, about how he thought they were gone, but seeing her again brought them out again. He admitted that they had said "I love you" to each other, and that he knew about wha had happened with Zhane. He told her that if she'd rather be with him, that if she'd be happier with him, then to go. But if not, then to stay.

* * *

Jason slammed his hand on the table and shouted "And you just let her go like that?!" Tommy nodded, setting his beer down.

"Look, I gave her choice. She wanted to go, so I let her. I'm not force someone into a relationship." He cut a glare at Jason.

"Sounds like you didn't even have an arguement." Jason grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"We didn't. We talked it out like civilized adults." Tommy said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Even Em and me had an arguement..." Jason said absently, remembering his high school girlfriend. "I wonder whatever happened to her..."

Tommy raised an eyebrow and said "I thought you were with Hayley?" Jason turned to face him, a worried expression across his face.

"Yeah...well...there was some...uh, some complications..."

Tommy leaned back in his chair and said "Like what?"

Jason made a frustrated sound, running his fingers through his hair. "It's what I came to talk to you about when I walked in on them. Look, something, someone, called me back to Murathias." he blurted, Tommy sat back up, concerned. "I ignored the calling, until he, until I heard Zordon's voice calling me back there. It said the pit was no longer evil, as it was Maligore who made it evil, and now that he's gone it's just a pit of lava with some sort of power. Anyway, ever since I came back out I've been able to do this." He held his hands up, fire appearing over one, and ice the other. "I don't know why. I had just made it home and was trying to figure it out for myself when she walked in. I snapped at her, and haven't seen her since. That was about a week ago. I think," he paused, sighing, "I think that may have ended our relationship."

Tommy let out a long sigh, he knew what it was like to be the cause of a break up. He had caused his break up with Kat by not letting go of the Power, and inadvertantly caused his break up with Kim by not contacting her about the letter he received and going ahead and dating Kat. It wasn't a feeling he liked very much. He could very well live without it, and he knew Jason could too. "Look man," he said "just go talk to her. Explain to her what happened, why you snapped, everything. Hayley's a pretty level person. I'm sure she'll understand. In the mean time," he stood "I need to put these in a secure place." He held up the Fox Power Coin and morpher.

"She turned in her coin and morpher?" Jason asked, though he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Yeah. She didn't think she could function with the team propoerly anymore." He said as he began to walk off.

"Hey you know I'll take it, I mean I'd like to join the team again." Jason called over his shoulder. Tommy chuckled.

"I wish you could man, but unless your up for wearing a skirt, this coin is meant for a girl."

"I thought they were genetic, y'know the coin's power is able to tell if your male or female, and it gives, or takes away, a skirt depending on the persons siganture."

"Well, we can try that." Tommy said as he walked back in the room, tossing the morpher and coin to Jason. He strapped the morpher on and placed the Power Coin in its slot.

"Ninjetti Red Fox!" He called out, after a flash of Red the Red Ninjetti Ranger stood in his place, and Tommy began snickering. Jason had morphed fine, except he was wrong about the skirt issue. He stood fully morphed, complete with a skirt. "Stupid coin!" Jason grumbled "I'm a guy, not a girl." As if the coin heard him, the skirt vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Wow. Maybe you were right." Tommy said, genuinely surpised, he had thought the coins were meant for one specific gender, and that Karone's coin was meant for a girl. "Anyway," he said after Jason de-morphed "go and talk to Hayley tomorrow. It's getting late. There's a spare bed if you don't feel like leaving. Just lock the door either way." He stretched and walked upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

That night Gruumm and Morgana entered the palace, an army of monsters and Zelzeks following behind them. They destroyed all the fantomites that got in their way, when Goldar and Rito saw them, they quickly vanished, not wanting to tangle with those odds. As they entered the throne room Trixabus walked up to them, demanding to know what they thought they were doing. Morgana responded by grabbing him and throwing him through the wall of the palace and out onto the moon. Rita quickly made her escape, wanting to live. She was at half power at best, maybe less. She knew she didn't have a chance against them. Baneero and Astronema stood, demanding, like Trixabus did, to know what they wanted. Gruumm made an annoyed sound.

"My days as your slave are over, Baneero. I'm in charge now." Gruumm rasped, thrusting his chin out.

Baneero clenched his teeth, looking over at Morgana he said "How dare you side against me, your own father!" Morgana smirked.

"My daddy would've given me whatever I wanted." Her smirked turned to mock pouting."Gruumm here has agreed to my terms."

"So your turning on me just so you can be a child again? How foolish."

"Enough!" Gruumm shouted, pounding his staff on the floor. He lifted it and fired a bolt of lightning at Baneero, who caught it with his hand and fired it back. Gruumm moved just in time for it to fly by his head and kill one of his monsters. Gruumm let out another annoyed sound, and charged Baneero. He thrust his staf at him, which was blocked by Baneero's swords. He broke the struggle and began lashing out at Gruumm, sparks flying everytime a sword connected with his staff.

Astronema began her own battle with Morgana, she took her Wrath Staff and began a fierce duel. Morgana drew her own blades out and began striking Astronema, putting her on the defensive side. Astronema growled and sent multiple bolts of purple lightning out at Morgana, who backed away to avoid them. As soon as the last bolt hit the ground she jumped and kicked Astronema in the face. As the former Queen of Evil fell on her back Morgana let out a laugh. "You were once the Queen of Evil? Ha!" she taunted as she walked over to Astronema and stomped down on her head, grinding her heel in as she spoke. "You're nothing more than a washed up has-been. Step aside and let the new generation take over, you old hag."

Astronema growled in frustration and knocked Morgana off her with her staff. "How dare you speak to me like that. You'll be sorry!" She glared at Morgana, stomping up to her and engaging her in hand to hand combat. Her fist glided by Morgana's face, and she retaliated by connecting her fist with Astronema's bottom jaw, sending her stumbling back to reclaim her balance. As Astronema tried to kick Morgana, she vanished and reappeared behind Astronema, pushing her skull against the wall.

Morgana smiled as Astronema faught her grip. She pulled Astronema's head back and rammed it into the wall harder, putting a crack in the wall. She laughed as she tortured the former Queen of Evil by repeatedly smashing her head until she heard a sickening crack and Astronema went limp. Morgana frowned as she felt her new toy die. "Well you're no fun. I thought you would have lasted longer than this. Oh well." She tossed her body aside and headed over to where Gruumm was battling Baneero.

* * *

Zedd looked over at the egg's progress. The entire top could be seen now, the light purple of the egg shone brilliantly against the dark steel claw that held it shut. As more and more of the egg became unearthed, Zedd became more and more interested in releasing its prisoner. I will allow him to kill Baneero, then, he laughed a bit at the thought, then I will kill you and steal all your power for myself.

Rita landed next to Zedd, startling him. "What are you doing here witch?" He bellowed, sticking his staff in the ground.

"I...I uh..." she began, not sure if she should tell him about the events on the moon. "I came to check on your progress. I see it's coming along nicely, Zeddie-boy!"

He groaned "Don't call me that. You know I hate it."

Rita cackled "I know, that's what makes it so much fun! So what's so special about this egg anyway?"

Zedd turned to look at her "You fool! Do you know nothing of the tyrant who destroyed countless worlds over six-thousand years ago?" Rita shook her head. Zedd goaned, this was going to be a long explanation.

* * *

Rocky was sitting on his couch, it was around one in the morning and he had just returned from Carri's a little under an hour ago. He took a swig of his beer, he knew he loved her, he just didn't say it out loud yet. He just wondered how she felt about him. She was interested in him, that much he was certain of. He took another swig, finishing the bottle off.

* * *

Carri was getting ready for bed, she had had a great day with Rocky. As she brushed her teeth she wondered how he felt about her, she wasn't sure, but she was beginning to think he loved her. The twinkle his eyes got every time he looked at her told her that. She was just about to climb in the bed when her communicator chirped. "Who would be attacking at one in the morning?" She groaned "What?"

"This is Billy, I need all Rangers to report to the following coordinates for an announcement."

"For Christ's sake!" Carri said as she changed back into street clothes. "What the hell is so important that it has be said at one frick'n a.m?" A few minutes later she was dressed, pissed, and ready to go. She left in a yellow streak of light.

* * *

Gruumm and Baneero had been battling fiercely, Baneero was down to one sword, as Gruumm managed to snap the other in half. He had Baneero on the defense. He never knew his subordinate was so strong. He continually blocked the waves of energy coming from the staff, _his_ staff, as well as the staff itself. Things didn't look to get any better for him as Morgana joined in the fray. She punched Baneero in his face, knocking him into his throne. He jumped up and thrust his sword at her face, which she easily side-stepped, then raised her leg and kicked it out of his hand.

Baneero watched as his sword flew out of his hand and skidded across the room. "Now," Morgana said as she walked up to him, hands on her hips, "Gruumm has said I can finish you off, daddy." She smiled as she pulled one of her blades out and struck to decapitate.

* * *

Adam had entered the city ruins on Triforia, he was within the tower in the center of the old city. His scanner told him the coin was located somewhere towards the top. He carefully made his way up the levels, watching where he stepped and jumping the gaps where part of the floor and stair had collapsed. "Man, they don't joke when they call them ruins, why did this key have to be in such a gard to find place?" He said to one in particular "The Triceratops Key was in a box in the possession of someone named Lothor, that was easy to sneak inside his ship all those years ago. I bet he never even noticed it missing. The Sabretooth Tiger Key, man that was a little bit of a hasle. Nadira just about didn't part with it, I had to pay her for it." He chuckled "Good times though."

He got a running start and jumped the gap in the floor, slipping as he landed. He fell, and reached out to grab the edge, he grabbed it and looked down. "Oh shit, I don't even think my Powers would save me if I fell from here." He quickly pulled himself up and continued on his way. His communicator chirped soon after, it was Billy telling him to gather at the following coordinates. "I'll be a little late." He said, hearing Billy grumble something back.

"Let's see...according to the scanner it should be right here." He looked around, finding a tiny crack in the wall. I hope I don't bring the place down, he thought as he drew his fist back. H epunched the wall and a key fell out of the hole. He picked it up and examined it. On the flat was a carving of a Tyrannosaurus. "Sweet. Now to get out of here." He stuffed the key down in his pocket and teleported out in a streak of green light.

* * *

Bulk took Skull to the beach to clear his head and have fun while it would be mostly empty. The poor guy'd been sulking since the lawyer told him he was never married. Bulk had tried everything to cheer him up, make their famous since high school Bulkwich, take him to the arcade, actually give him a decent paycheck, set him up with one of his wife's friends. But nothing worked. Bulk looked over and vaguely made out the shape of Skull crouched down at the shore line, letting the water come up around him. He shook his head as he took a bite of his sandwich, he'd never seen his pal so bummed before.

Skull sighed, he knew what Bulk was doing for him. It just wasn't helping; nothing would. He sighed again, burying his head in his knees. He sat like that for a few minutes, until he felt something cold bump his foot. "Huh?" He raised his up and looked around, seeing a glass jar sitting next to him. He picked it up and looked at it, inside was a man in a mask and a black trench cloak, he looked like some sort of action figure.

He heard something sloshing through the water towards him, followed by a "Hey! Is that an action figure?" He turned to see who had spoken to him, and his eyes fell upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had dark hair down to her shoulders, she looked tan to him, but it was night so he couldn't really tell. He did know she wasn't a ghost in the darkness though, which meant she ahd some color.

He opened his mouth to say something, but all he could do was quiver his jaw. "Why, yes. Yes it is." Bulk said, coming up behind them. "You're not gonna make fun of him for that, are you?"

She looked over at Bulk and made a face, "No. I was asking because it looks awesome, see the detail put into him? His ponytail even looks like real hair."

Skull was still trying to speak, eventually getting "Would...would....you....like...." out. She looked at him, smiled and her brow furrowed.

"Allow me to translate for him," Bulk said "he wants to know if you'd like to go out with him. He has trouble asking a girl out on the first date."

"Oh! Yes, of course!" She smiled "I was hoping you'd ask." She looked at Skull and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. Thank God it's dark out and she can't see that, he thought. "Aw, I made you blush." She giggled. Damn it, he thought. "I'm Sara." She said, still smiling at him.

"I'm Eugene." He said "But everyone calls me Skull, it's short for Skullovitch." He cracked a smile, his first in days.

"Hi Skull. Come on, I know a great place that's still open!" She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up and away. As he stumbled to his feet he accidentally dropped the jar, and Bulk picked it up and opened it to get the toy out while watching a green streak fly across the sky and out over the ocean.

* * *

The Rangers arrived at the coordinates sent to them, and Carri was the first to demand an explanation as to why they had been called out in the middle of the night. She waited for Billy to respond, tapping her foot violently. "Well," Billy began "I just thought everyone would like to see the new Power Chamber that Hayley and I built."

Jason raised his head, all thoughts about sleep forgotten. "Hayley? Is she here?" Billy shook his head.

"No, I sent her home. She's been working for three days straight and was very close to passing out. She said to tell everyone hello though." Jason sighed, he was hoping for the chance to talk to her now.

"Ah, there is Adam." Billy said as the green streak formed into their friend, Adam. "Now I can begin the tour of the new Power Chamber." He sounded excited.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Carri asked as she yawned.

"Well that was lady-like." Rocky grinned at her.

"Shut up." She said as she nudged him with her elbow.

"I'm afraid not. There's no telling when an attack could happen, it's just certain that they don't happen at night. Now if we may begin."

"Where exactly is the new Power Chamber located?" Adam asked.

"It's on a small island off the coast. I've been working on it for nearly a week."

* * *

The Year 2030

* * *

"But sir," Bridge said "he was not supposed to survive that fight. History is changing, they'll be overwhelmed if he continues his assault against them." Sky sighed, he knew Bridge was right.

"Bridge, there is nothing we can do about it, we-"

"We have a working time device." Bridge interrupted.

"Yes. But it is unstable at best. We may not have a way home if we use it, or we may even go back too far, or not far enough." Sky retorted.

"That's a risk I'm willing take. If history changes, then we may not exist. If we don't exist, then we never stopped Gruumm, and if we never stopped Gruumm, then does that mean he's out there conquering right now?"

SKy sighed, Bridge always did that; turned a statement into a question, that always had him asking his own questions. "You are willing to take the chance that you may be stuck in the past?" Bridge nodded. "The answer is still no, soldier."

Later that night Bridge snuck into Kat Manx's lab to use the device anyway. He was just about to boot it up when he heard Sky say "I knew you'd try something like this. Don't think for a second that just because you are the Red Ranger that you're going alone. I'm going with you."

Bridge stood, a little stunned because earlier Sky had told him no. A lot. "But you said-"

"I know what I said, but I also know that there's no stopping you once your mind is made up. I've left Syd in charge until we get back."

"You mean if. If we get back."

"No I mean when. We will make it back. Now come on, let's go before Dr. Manx finds us snooping in her lab."


	11. Chapter 11: Mystery Revealed

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 11: Mystery Revealed**

A/N: All things Carri belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, Gale, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff. I took some liberties with SPD canon too, as far as the accident that gives them their powers at least. The multi-verse idea did come to me from KSuzie's "The Coins"

* * *

Bulk tried everything he could think of to open the jar. He tried prying the lid off with his finger, a crobar, and a magnet. When that didn't work he tried shattering the jar; stomping on it, and falling, smashing the crobar into it, hammering it, but nothing worked. That toy was as good as stuck in there. He slumped down and allowed his body to slide down the kitchen counter. He was giving up, it was stuck. "Skull," he said as his friend returned from his date "that action figure is as good as stuck in there. I've tried everything."

"Oh?" Skull asked, smacking his gum "Didja try this?" He picked the jar up and unscrewed the lid a little. "Ha, it isn't stuck. Later Bulkie, I'm gotta get ready for our second date." Bulk stared at the jar, why hadn't he thought of that? It was so simple.

"Wait," he said, snapping out of his thoughts, "I thought you just got back from a date?"

"Oh we did, but we decided not to wait for the second. We decided to each take a shower and meet back the Surf Spot in an hour." With that Skull took his leave. Bulk shrugged his shoulders, he was glad his friend had moved on.

"Now," Bulk said, turning toward the jar with a joyful smile on his face, "back to you." He picked the jar up and finished unsrewing it. Just as he was about to reach in and grab the toy a cloud of white smoke, accompanied by a hissing sound, poured out of the jar. He saw the action figure grow to normal size in the coud of smoke.

"Finally!" The figure said "Do you have any idea what it's like being trapped as a toy that is trapped in a jar?" Bulk saw his head turn towards him and he stared in awe."Six years. I was stuck like that for six years, just floating around in the sea. I tell you, that is no way to live. I suppose I should thank you for releasing me, but...nah."

* * *

Billy gave the Rangers a quick tour of the new Power Chamber, it resembled the Zeo's Power Chamber, but much larger. Along the back wall there was three rows of Ranger suits; seven Mighty Morphin's, five Zeo's, and five Turbo's. The floor was a greyish-blue, as were the walls. Off to the side was a viewing globe that resembled the flat-screen the Zeo's had, really the only thing missing was Zordon's Power Tube. There was a bunk for each Ranger if they ever needed it, a small kitchen, to Tommy it resembled more of a house added on to the Power Chamber. It was nice though, if he ever needed to stay late and work on something he'd have a bed, food, and a bathroom. He certainly wasn't complaining about it.

Jason and Rocky both stared up at the Red Mighty Morphin's suit, and both claimed it as their Powers. Jason looked at Rocky and said "You wanna settle who's Power that is?"

Rocky shrugged and said jokingly "Just don't cry when you lose." Jason flashed him a grin, his previous worries about Hayley forgotten.

"You're the one who'd better not cry." The two former Red Ranger's made their way over to the sparring mats Billy had placed down for them. They began slowly circling around one another, with Rocky diving in for the first punch. Jason swiftly moved out of the way and went for kick, which Rocky caught and flipped him with. Jason quickly jumped to his feet and knocked Rocky's out from under him, pinning him to the ground. "I win." Jason smirked, helping Rocky up.

Rocky hated losing, especially infront of his girlfriend. He turned to see her snickering at him. He slouched on his way over to her. "Aw c'mon Rocky, you can't always win." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and flashed her a goofy grin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He still didn't like losing infront her.

They were in the middle of the tour when Adam's communicator went off. When the others looked to him for an explanation he said it must have been a glitch with it, or something. As soonas the tour was over he teleported out. After everyone else left as well Tommy had Billy do a scan for Adam. "It says here that he's within the old Power Chamber." Billy said, more than a little puzzled. "But I though the Power Chamber was destroyed?"

"I bet the Zeo's Chamber is intact." Tommy said, before Billy could reply he teleported out.

* * *

He landed in the ruins of the Power Chamber, and spotted the hatch that lead down to the Zeo's. Quietly he made his way down, catching up with Adam. The closer he got the more he began to disappear, in a few seconds he was completely invisible. He followed Adam all the way to the center of the Zeo's Chamber and stopped when he saw the man in the sky-blue cloak welcoming him. Who is that guy? He thought to himself. He watched as Adam handed him a key of some sort. He heard the man say that it was now time to tell the others, and heard Adam's protests about calling Carri out again. The man agreed with him that it could wait until tomorrow. As Tommy watched on, not quite sure of what was going on, he heard "Come on out Tommy." Stunned for a second, he walked out and over to Adam before becoming visible once more.

"How do you know my name?" Tommy demanded "Who are you? Kim says you look familiar, but I don't see it." Adam jumped in front of him.

"You don't recognize him at all?" Tommy shook his head. "Have you forgotten him already? And hey, did you follow me here?"

"Forgotten who? And yes, I don't appreciate being lied to by my teammates, Adam."

"I was going to tell you and the others tomorrow anyway. You've forgotten him," he pointed to the Power Tube, "already? At all?"

Tommy's eyes widened in recognition as he put the pieces together. "But how? I thought you died!"

The man went through a detailed explanation of what happened, that the shattering of his Power Tube hadn't killed him as he had thought it would, rather, it restored his body to the way it had been ten-thousand years prior. "That is why I was so eager to save you and Kimberly."

"Zordon..." Tommy stared at him, not really sure of what to say. Finally he asked what he had wanted to ever since seeing the key. "What's the key for?"

Adam jumped in with the explanation, "There are six of them. Each one linked to the six original Power Coins. They were once used to seal a being named Ivan Ooze away in an egg. Afterwards Zordon had the Order of Meridian scatter them throughout the universe." He paused, watching as Tommy nodded for him to continue. "That's why I was late to the gathering, I was on Triforia ocating the third key."

"Which ones do you have?" Tommy asked, wondering if the DragonZord was among them.

"Triceratops, Sabretooth Tiger, and I just found the Tyrannosaurus." Adam replied, seeing Tommy's shoulder sink a little bit. He knew how he felt, he wanted to find the Mastadon Coin soon.

"So why gather them now?"

"At the time," Zordon said "it was the only way we knew of to defeat Ivan. But now, the keys are needed once more to seal someone else up. His name is Hedara, he weaseled his way into the Dimensional Overseers. It was he who had you and Kimberly thrown into that alternate universe."

Tommy nodded "So how do we locate the final three?"

"Two." Zordon corrected him, gaining confused expressions from both boys. "While you were on Triforia I was searching the place where I sent Alpha One to hide my key. Luckily I found it, Tommy, I present you with the DragonZord Coin. Adam, take the Triceratops Key to Billy, the Tyrannosaurus to Jason, and the Sabretooth Tiger to the current Yellow Ranger. It is not safe for all them to be in one person's possession."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to give the Sabretooth Tiger Key to Trini though?" Adam asked, knowing that if it did it meant he'd have to give the Mastadon Key to Zack.

"No. It is best they be left in the care of active Rangers." Adam let out a breath he'd been holding.

Tommy was still amazed to see Zordon, outside of his Power Tube, alive and well. For so many years he had thought he was dead, why didn't he reveal himself sooner? It was a mystery, and, knowing Zordon, he'd tell them when he was ready. There was one thing bothering him though. "Why did you call Jason back to the pit?"

Zordon turned to look at him, that young boy that he had recruited so long ago had now become a man. It was weird seeing him with short hair, Zordon had to admit that, but somethings never changed. Tommy was still full of questions. "I knew that he would be fine...we need his new powers for the upcoming battles, Tommy. I am sorry I worried you with that, but Jason is fine. I promise."

Tommy looked over at his old mentor, not sure if he should trust him on that or not. He figured he should, Zordon had never steered him wrong, but still.

* * *

Baneero opened his eyes, closing them quickly from the blinding light. He tried opening them again, this time shielding them with his hand. He stood slowly, looking around the room he was in. It was almost pure white, except for the light blue symbols carved into the walls. "Ah, so you are awake." Said a voice, he looked around to see a man in a black cloak appearing through a balck and purple portal. As the man drew closer, his boots echoing in the empty room, he pulled his hood back. He stared down at Baneero with his yellow eyes. His silvery-gray hair hung over his shoulders, and an evil smile crossed his tan face as he said "You're lucky I got to you in time."

"Who are you?" Baneero asked, jumping to his feet and reaching for his swords, not finding them. Slowly he began to remember everything, Gruumm and Morgana attacked the palace, killed Astronema, and Morgana was about to kill him. He saw her sword come down, but before it could strike him he felt a hand grabbed his shoulder. The rest was a blank.

The man chuckled "I am Hedara. A former Dimensional Overseer, and the one who saved your life."

* * *

Bridge and Sky landed in the new Power Chamber, startling Billy. "Who are you?" Billy demanded.

"Well, my name is Bridge, and he's Sky. You see, we're Power Rangers, from the future. And we came to-"

"Shut up Bridge." Sky said, lightly smacking the back of his head. "We're looking for Dr. Oliver. He knows who we are. We're old friends."

Billy looked at them like he didn't exactly believe them, but he called Tommy anyway. "Tommy, this is Billy, I need you to get to the Power Chamber right away."

A few minutes later a white streak fizzled down and Tommy looked at Billy. "What's the emergency?"

"These two say that they're old friends of yours, they just dropped in out of nowhere. But how is that possible?"

"Time travel." Bridge said plainly.

"Bridge? Sky?" Tommy asked "What're you doing here?"

The two looked at one another and Sky said "According to our records history is changing. Gruumm-"

"The guy we arrest in the future." Bridge interrupted, earning a scowl from Sky.

"Gruumm's rise to power is the same, except that Baneero was supposed to die in the battle. Our records show that he somehow managed to escape, and that one incident leads to the death of your team. We've come to prevent that from happening so that history doesn't change anymore than it already has."

Tommy and Billy looked at each other and Tommy said "Isn't that a job for Time Force?"

Sky sighed and said "Unfortunately, since you and your team died in the final battle, Time Force ceased to exist. We know this because our records indicate that only my fa- that only Wes and Eric saved Silver Hills. How they maintained their Ranger Powers I don't know."

"That's because it hasn't happened yet." Billy offered "If Tommy and the others are still alive in this time, then that means that so far Time Force still exists, therefore the Red and Quantum Ranger's Powers still exist." The three looked at him, wondering how he pieced that together so fast.

"Anyway," Sky said "we're here to help."

Tommy nodded and said "I'll call a meeting for the Red Legacy tomorrow to let them know of what's going on. You two will attend as honary members."

Sky nodded and Bridge said "You know, really we are members. Just not yet. But in the future we will be. See, Jack left S.P.D, and Sky was promoted to Red Ranger. Then two years later Commander Cruger was promoted, which promoted Sky to his position, and me to the Red Ranger."

"I'm beginning to wonder if I made a mistake with that." Sky muttered, shaking his head.

"Well anyway, be there. It'll be held at the NASADA Base at three p.m sharp. Don't be late." Tommy said.

"Sir, yes sir!" Both said, giving him an S.P.D salute. Tommy raised and eyebrow in confusion and Bridge explained that since he was a senior Red, it was mandator for them to treat him as a commaner. That, and he was the leader of the missions they' go on.

After Tommy teleported out and Billy buried his nose in his computer screen Sky whispered "I thought you were about to blow it." Bridge looked at him like he was cazy for even thinking that. "You know we can't let him know that he is the one who made S.P.D what it is, that he is the original commander of Earth's S.P.D Base."

"I know that. That's why I didn't tell him. Of course, I could have told him. But then he might not become the commander, which would mean that that salute would've been pointless."

"Do you ever talk like a normal person?" Sky questioned.

"I always talk like a normal person. What're you talking about?"

"Nothing." Sky sighed "Just...nothing."

* * *

Kim ran her finger absently over the photo she was holding. She had woke up around seven in the morning and picked up the photo she always kept in her drawer. She looked down at it and began tracing the outline of Tommy's face. He looks so...different with short hair, she told herself, I like it. I can't believe I thought that mop he called hair was so sexy. She giggled at the memories of her teenage years. They seemed so long ago now. She sighed, placing the photo back and getting out of bed. She and Tommy had discussed their relationship earlier in the Power Chamber, during the tour. Tommy explained about Karone, and Kim lied and said she was sorry to hear it. Tommy had told not to be, he wasn't.

Carri had gone to bed as soon as they returned from the Power Chamber. "I imagine she'll be out for another four or five hours." Kim said to herself. She walke over to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She just sat down and turned the T.V on when she heard a knocking at her door. Swearing silently she got up and opened the door to see Tommy's smiling face staring down at her.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he embraced her in a hug. Rocky slid in by him and began to head towards Carri's room.

"I wouldn't do that!" Kim called "She's not a happy camper if you wake her. It's best if you just let her sleep." Rocky slumped his shoulders and slid over to the couch.

"Nice PJ's." Tommy commented, eyeing Kim's pink shirt and pink pants.

"Nothing special about them, they're plain." She said looking down at them.

"They look good on you, better than they would anyone else." He said as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Ah! Becareful of my coffee!" She squealed, laughing as he spun her around and plopped down on the couch.

"Didn't spill a drop." He grinned as though that was a huge accomplishment. Kim cut a glare at him, but her mouth twitching into a smile gave her away. Tommy leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Oh come on!" Rocky cried "You don't have to rub in the fact that your girlfriend is up and mine isn't."

Kim made an 'oops' face and smiled at him. "Wake if you want. But it's your head that'll be on a platter, not mine." Ignoring the platter comment Rocky jumped over the back of the couch and knocked on Carri's door.

He heard a muffled "Go away" and opened the door. "I said go away." Carri said, sitting up. Rocky couldn't help but laugh at her tussled hair and tired expression. "Rocky?"

"You look beautiful." He said seriously as he sat next to her, kissing her neck.

"Yeah right. I bet I look like Rita right now." She grumbled, she'd heard Kat's stories about Rita and had even been given a description of what the witch looked like.

"Now that you mention it...you could pass her for her twin, or daughter." Rocky teased, smilingly. Carri huffed and pushed him to the floor. She swung her legs over the side of the bed as she got up. She glanced over at her clock, seeing the time.

"It's only eight o'clock?" She glared down at Rocky "I'm not sure I wanna get up now. Maybe I'll kick you out and stay in bed all day." She crossed her arms over her chest and Rocky chuckled.

"Go ahead, I'll just teleport in."

Crap, she hadn't thought of that. "You can't use the teleportation system for personal use." She retorted, even though she did a lot.

"You do." Rocky pointed out "Keep it up and Tommy'll find out." Carri stuck her tongue out at him and walked by him on her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Kim and Tommy were still sitting on the couch when she asked "So what's on the agenda for today Dr. Oliver?"

"Don't call me that," he said with a smile "my students call me Dr. Oliver. You call me Tommy, remember?" She giggled.

"Whatever you say Dr. Oliver." She stuck her tongue out "Seriously though, what're we doing?"

Tommy looked at her and said "Well, we are going to see a movie. Then we need to be at NASADA at three."

"NASADA? What for?" Kim asked, scrunching her face.

"Red Legacy meeting. We have two special guests, honary members actually, that need to brief our team and all the Red's on something."

"What something?" She was genuinely curious, Tommy didn't just call a meeting for no reason at all, and there was usually a weeks notice before hand. but not this time.

"Two friends of mine, from the future, need to brief us on how history is changing." He said after a sigh.

"You are aware of how crazy that sounds, right?" She asked, hoping she was pointing out the obvious.

"I know." He said "But you know Wes and Jen Collins?" She nodded "Well of them is their son, Schuyler, but at age twenty-five. The other is Zhane's kid Bridge, age tenty-six."

"Wait a minute," she said, throwing her hands out and waving them, "Zhane? As in Karone ran off with Zhane, Zhane?" Tommy nodded. "Wow. Isn't that a little weird?"

"Surprisinly, no." He said flatly. "But come on, you'll be briefed at the meeting. I'll even be briefed at the meeting. But until then, we have a movie to get to. By the way, I've got some interesting news for you about our mystery saviour..."

* * *

Zedd looked down at the egg. It was halfway visible now, he had summoned some of his old Putties to help dig it up. "It won't be long now, my dear." He said as he walked over to Rita, she still hadn't told him about the ruckous up in the palace. She was afraid too, afraid he'd drag her back up there and that she'd be killed.

"Yes. Now, Zeddie, who exactly is trapped in the egg? You never told me." She pouted.

"Ah, he is not someone to be taken lightly, my dear. His name is..."

* * *

Trixabus shook his head, he looked up at the palace. He had fallen quite a bit, it surprised him that he was still alive. He stumbled to his feet, and fell over again. After he picked himself back up and summoned his staff he limped over to the palace and back up to the top. When he arrived he found that Gruumm and Morgana had left, why he didn't know, but he was glad they were gone. He observed the room, finding a life-less Astronema across the room. He moved over to her and poked her with his staff, he grunted as he found she really was dead. "Pitiful human." He said as he stumbled over to his throne.

* * *

Bulk had been stunned for a few hours now, the toy he had tried to get had grown to human size and begun talking to him. He'd seen a lot of strange things in Angel Grove, but never a living toy. After he had set him free the toy had walked out of Bulk's house and disappeared in a bouncing black light.

* * *

He stood atop a cliff that overlooked Angel Grove, his trench coat blowing behind him in the wind, he spread his arms and breathed in the fresh air. "Ah," he said "that's so much better than that stuffy jar." He began laughing "Look out Earth, Lothor's back in town!"


	12. Chapter 12: The Beginning of Ooze

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 12: The Beginning of Ooze**

A/N: All things Carri belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, Gale, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff. I took some liberties with SPD canon too, as far as the accident that gives them their powers at least. The multi-verse idea did come to me from KSuzie's "The Coins". Ivan Ooze comes from MMPR: The Movie

* * *

Later that day Tommy had called a meeting of the Red Legacy to explain everything he knew. Before the meeting started he told both Sky and Bridge not to reveal their last names, or who their families are.

"Alright," Tommy said as he looked around and saw most of the Red Rangers present. "First off I would to introduce two new, but temporary, members, Sky and Bridge." Hearing the name Bridge, Andros sat up and saw the resemblance between him and Zhane. Before he could say anything though he caught a look from Tommy that said for him to keep quiet. Andros nodded and sat back in his seat.

As he listened to Tommy go on, Sky began to glance over the room, eyes falling upon Wes. Dad, he thought, he's still alive...would history change too much if I...  
He was contemplating on whether or not history would change drastically if he saved his father. It wasn't fair, he told himself, that his father had been taken from him at such an early age. Bridge glanced over at Sky and followed his gaze. "That your dad?" he asked in a whisper. Sky nodded and Bridge continued "You know you can't save him. I mean, you can, but it would alter history. You may not become the person you are now. Your drive to the Red Ranger wouldn't be as fierce." For once Bridge was making sense, Sky knew the risks, but he had to save him. He began to calculate how long he had until Mirloc's attack on his dad. Two months, he told himself, I have two months to save him.

As the meeting wound down Wes began to shift uncomfortably. That new guy had been staring at him all throughout the meeting, and it made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't know that guy, so why was he staring at him? It didn't make any sense.

* * *

After the meeting ended Tommy took Kim back to his place and cooked her a French Cuisine. She sat at the table patiently while he cooked, she stared at him in amazement. He was definitely not the same care-free attitude boy she met in high school. He was now a man who took any challenge that life threw at him. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Hearing her choke a bit, he turned and asked her what was so funny.

"Nothing." She replied with a mischievous grin on her face. "It's just, the might warrior Tommy Oliver is cooking a dinner for his girlfriend. I find it a little funny is all." He gave her a lopsided smile and went back to his work. She sighed as she watched him move about the kitchen, she didn't miss a sight. She looked him up and down more times than she could count, and her thoughts couldn't help but drift back to those times they snuck out to go by the lake, or down to the beach. She missed those days, things were much simpler back then, mostly.

Tommy was getting ready to set the chicken in the oven and start on fixing the chocolate mouse for desert when he began thinking. He was glad to have Kim back in his life, it was the happiest he'd been in years, even if he didn't outwardly show it. He loved her, more than anything. He'd give his life for her in an instant, though that wasn't saying much. He put his life on the line for strangers on almost a daily basis. But he would go up against every boss every Ranger ever faced, without his Powers if he had to, for her.

As he sat in the chair across from her he stuffed his hands in his pockets and felt the ring in his pocket, he sighed heavily. He'd never done anything as stressful as this, he'd much rather fight all those boss' than do this. At least, he told himself, against all of them I know I'd have a fifty-fifty chance, instead of being unsure what my chances were.

* * *

Rito and Goldar landed next to Zedd and Rita, Goldar first noticed the egg and froze. "Master, you intend to release him?!" Goldar asked, wondering if they would have been better off staying in the palace to get slaughtered. He knew who the egg contained, knew the stories of the boogieman in there. It was not someone he wanted to meet.

"Of course you worthless baboon!" Zedd yelled "I will release him, he will kill Baneero, and I will kill him." Goldar shook his head, he did not view this as a wise plan. But he did not dare speak out against his master, he had sworn to always be loyal to Lord Zedd, no matter what.

"Ah, so here's where the parties at!" Said a voice from the bushes, Zedd and Rita turned towards it while Goldar and Rito raised their swords in preparation for a battle. "I was wondering where this years big bads had gathered, gotta say, this isn't the best headquarters I've ever seen." The man stepped out into the open and they all watched as a man in a black and red mask and trench coat walked towards them.

"Identify yourself," Zedd said as he raised his staff "or be prepared to die!" Lothor raised his hands up in mock surrender.

"They call me King Lothor, but please, just call me Lothor."

"A wise guy huh?" Goldar asked as he held his sword to Lothor's throat. Lothor made an annoyed sound and, using his Power of Earth, pulled Goldar down into the ground, exposing only his head.

"Never," he said as he looked down at Goldar, "mess with an evil Ninja."

"Lothor..." Zedd said as he scratched his chin "I've heard that name somewhere before...."

"You ever been to the Vega System?" Lothor said.

"Well no," Zedd replied.

"Good, neither have I!" He laughed "Look, we all want the same thing, to destroy the Power Ra- is that the egg?" He asked as he noticed the purple egg, now fully visible. All that was needed was for it to be cracked open.

Lothor had heard stories of the egg that held the most terrible villain the universe had ever known. He had destroyed countless planets, and he even had a sense of humor. He was Lothor's kind of guy.

"Yes that is the egg." Zedd said smoothly "It's almost time to release him too."

"Well," Lothor said "what're we waiting for? Crack that egg open!"

"What do you mean we?" Zedd asked as he turned his head towards Lothor.

"Whatever, just hurry up and crack the egg open." Zedd grumbled something in response and sent a bolt of energy at the egg, opening it.

* * *

Carri and Rocky had gone out to a movie after the meeting, and then back to Rocky's place where they could be alone. They knew Kim had gone to Tommy's, but there was no telling how long she'd be gone. At least at his place they'd be completely alone. They sat down on the couch and Rocky leaned in to kiss her, and she greatfully pulled him on down, she began to weave her hands up his shirt and his up hers. Simultaniously they pulled each others shirts off and just as they were about to go for the pants their communicators chirped.

"Seriously?" Carri said, pissed that the moment had been interrupted and was now ruined.

"Go ahead Billy." Rocky said, managing to keep his anger from surfacing, unlike his girlfriend who was huffing and tapping her foot rhythmically.

"Guys, there's some sort of disturbance down in the woods outside the city."

"We're on it." Rocky sighed and gave Carri an 'I'm sorry' smile. He really didn't want to go, things were just heating up.

* * *

Tommy and Kim were eating their dinner, when Tommy suddenly stood and walked over to Kim. She stared at him, eyes wide, she had no idea what he was about to do. He didn't really know what he was doing either. He stopped beside and got down on one knee. She opened her mouth to catch her breath, she knew what was coming. Tommy stared up and her and said "Kim, I know we haven't been back together for very long, not even a week; but still, we've dated before, and we've known each other for what seems like like forever...I guess, what I'm trying to say is this; will you marry me?" Kim was just about to give an answer when their communicators chirped. "Damn it all!" Tommy swore.

"Go ahead Billy." Billy filled them in on the disturbance in the woods, and two streaks of color, one white and one pink, vanished.

* * *

When they landed they found Rocky, Carri, Jason, Ryan, and Adam waiting on them. They walked over to the coordinates Billy sent them and saw Lord Zedd, Rita, Rito, and someone that none of them, except Tommy, had seen before. As they nched closer they saw a giant purple egg, cracked wide open. "What the hell is that?" Carri asked as she moved ahead of the others.

"Hello there, Ranger!" Zedd greeted them as he turned to face the seven Rangers. "So good of you to come."

"What're you cooking in that egg Rita?" Jason asked, he was pissed because they had interrupted his talk with Hayley. They were so close to smoothing things over, and now this had to happen. Rita pointed at herself with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, Ranger." Rito said, jumping in front of his sister.

"We'll leave you to your new playmate, bye bye Rangers." Zedd said as everyone but the new guy vanished.

"Are you who he was tallking about?" Kim asked, this guy certainly didn't look like he hatched out of an egg, but stranger things had happened.

"Who me?" Lothor asked "No, it wasn't me."

"Where did you come from, Lothor?" Tommy asked, stepping infront of the group.

"That infernal Dinosaur turned into a toy and stuffed me into a jar. Some obese guy set me free, I showed my thanks." He smiled.

"You better not have hurt Bulk!" Rocky yelled, Bulk was the only obese guy he knew of that wouls accidentally set a bad guy free.

"Oh please, he's not worth my attention. I simply left him alone. With some Kelzaks." He laughed, "Now, if you will excuse me, as much as I'd love to stay and play, I've got work to do." With that, he bounced away.

The Rangers looked around, stunned. Who was they were supposed to fight? "Billy," Jason said as he brought his communicator up "there's nothing here."

"No," Billy replied "my sensors still detect one life form left."

Kim and Carri jumped ahead of the group with Tommy. As they walked around the egg, examining it, Kim slipped in some purple goo. "Oh, gross." She said as she looked down at her shoe, it was covered in purple snot.

"Kim! Look out!" Tommy yelled, Kim jumped to her feet and stepped back as the purple snot began to form into a humanoid shape and as the head came into focus, he let out a screeching yawn and surveyed the scene around him. The Rangers shifted into fighting stances.

"Six-thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck." He said as he popped his neck. "Ladies, and gentlemen, the Ooze is back!"

"Who are you?" Tommy demanded.

"Whatever he is, he sure is ugly." Rocky replied, taking a step forward.

"Thank you, your words are too kind. Me?" The being questioned, he was completely purple and black, even his skin. "I am the galactically feared, globally reviled, universally despised. They call me Ivan Ooze." He said drawing out his name as he laughed.

"Well pack your bags, Ooze. We're sending you right back where you came from." Rocky said quickly, pointing at Ivan as though to make his point.

"Hmmm." Ivan said as he glared down at the seven people before him. "A human with a big mouth, not much has seems to have changed."

"Listen up raisen head," Kim said "you don't know you're mesing with!"

"We're the Power Rangers!" Tommy added, stepping infront of his girlfriend. It aggrivated her a little that he thought he needed to protect her, but she knew tha was just who he was.

Ivan threw his hands up in mock surprise and screamed "Oh well where's my autograph book?!" He glared back down at them "I see Zordon still has others do his dirty work. Tell me, where is the old head anyway?"

"Like we'd tell you!" Kim shouted, knowing that telling him that Zordon was dead would make him happy.

"Fine, have it your way." Ivan said as he held his hands out to either side of him and fired purple lightning bolts from each of his finger. "Meet my kids!" From each othe lightning bolts sprouted a purple ooze monster that resembled Ivan. "Toodles!" He waved as he vanished.

* * *

Up on the moon Trixabus was sitting in his throne as Zedd, Rita, and Rito entered the castle. He stood and demanded where they had been and why Rita had abandoned them. Rita explained her reasoning and Zedd explained about the egg. As soon as Trixabus heard about the egg and Ivan's escape he threw a fit and began fighting his brother. The two clashed their staff's together and fired lightning at one another.

"I should never have brought you back!" Trixabus hissed as he stabbed Zedd with his staff.

"Then why did you bother?" Zedd countered as he hooked his staff into Trixabus's shoulder and ripped it through. Trixabus cried out in pain as Rita, and Rito cheered Zedd on. The two brothers went at it for a while, neither giving any ground until Ivan arrived.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" He said as he entered the throne room. He watched as the two brothers continued to fight each other. "Oh now I can't work with this." He said as he pointed a finger at them, in apuff of purple smoke the two were gone and in their place stood a tiny snow globe.

"Hey yoo big purple jackass! Let me out of here! I freed you!" Zedd squeaked from the snow globe.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Trixabus added.

Ivan walked up to the snow globe, picked it up, and began to shake it. "I love snow globes." He laughed.

"Earthquake! Earthquake!" Zedd and Trixabus shouted together.

"Now," Ivan said as he turned to Rita "for the rest of my resistance." He pointed a finger at her and zapped her into a pile of ashes as he laughed.

* * *

Within the Mystic Realm the Mystic Mother felt her evil sides death, and subsequently her full power returning to her. "Oh my." She whispered.

"I feel it as well." Zordon said from beside her "Ivan Ooze is free."

The Mystic Mother shook her head "It's not that. It is, but what I referring too is that he just killed my evil half..."

Zordon looked down at the woman next to him and asked "Does that mean?" She nodded her head.

"I can help you find them now."

* * *

The Rangers morphed into their Ninjetti outfits as they fought the Oozelings. They had been fighting them for a short while now. Tommy tackled three of them at once, splattering one into a tree. The other two charged him and jumped up, letting them splatter into each other. Kim had her hands full with three more of them, she grabbed one and swung it into another, splattering both of them. She looked up at a loose branch and jumped up on it, cutting it down and landing atop the third. "Easy." She said as she shook the goo off her feet. She wandered around looking for where the others had disappeared to when she felt something move beneath her and she heard something like 'Get off my snout!' She turned and looked behind her, Goldar was stuck in the ground and she had stepped on his face. She shrugged her shoulders as she walked on. If he was stuck there then he couldn't do any damage.

Jason and Ryan tackled two of them, they came up on either side of them and jumped, kicking both into one another. That left the last two with Rocky, Carri, and Adam. Adam and Rocky tackled one of them, the other went after Carri. Rocky and Adam did a double whammy and splattered it between them. "Oh, gross." Adam said as he felt the ooze cover his left side.

"Agreed." Rocky said, wiping some off of his right.

Carri punched and kicked her Oozeling, wanting to beat it slowly and take her frustration out. It worked, until she accidentally kicked it into a tree. "Jesus Christ! I wasn't through with you!" She called out, stomping her foot. Oh well, she thought, maybe Ivan will stay quiet long enough for me and Rocky to get back to business.

"That was certainly different." Kim said once they all regrouped "Anybody have any guesses where he went?"

"I don't know." Tommy shook his head, they have won this little skirmish, but they still had Ivan and all the others out there to deal with.

* * *

Lothor entered the moon palace, looking around at Ivan's handy work. "The witch is ash, and the two metal heads are trapped in a snow globe. I like it." Ivan turned to see who had spoken, he recognized the man before him from when he was released.

"Come to join them?" Ivan questioned, holding the snow globe up.

"What? Oh no, see unlike them, I like you. You've got a sense of humor. I can appreciate that greatly. Hm, besides, I think we would make an excellent team." Lothor smirked, and Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"You think so huh? What makes you so sure?"

"Oh," Lothor said "I heard stories about you while I was in exile, and let me tell you; I like what I heard. You see, I can manipulate Earth, Water, Wind and many more. Think about it, you, me, the universe..." He trailed off, leaving Ivan to take that in.

"And I know you won't attempt to stab me the back, how?" Ivan asked he set the snow globe down on the thrones arm.

"You don't!" Lothor said excitedly "Don't you see, that's the beauty of it!" Ivan bounced his goatee around and thought about it for a minute, he liked this guy so far, he was a lot smarter than those halfwits who freed him.

"Deal."

* * *

Hedara and Baneero watched the events unfold on Earth. They were intrigued that Ivan Ooze was just now being released, in nearly every other dimension he was always released either before the Ninjetti Quest, the Zeo era, sometimes it was even a team lead by Andros that fought him. He had never been released so late before though. "I think," Hedara began "that we had better work on breaking down another dimension for now. No one has ever successfully killed Ivan, and the Order of Meridian cannot gather together again to seal him."

"Scared?" Baneero smirked at his new partner, he wondered why he would possible be afraid of the snot bubble he had just seen.

"Sadly, yes." Hedara admitted, no one was stronger than Ivan. In every other dimension he was always defeated by the Rangers Megazord, but only because he entered one of his Morphicons, entered those made him solid and easy to beat, though it never killed him. In nearly every dimension there was a small piece of Ivan left that was just waiting for the right chance to reform into the Morphalogical being and terrorize the universe once more.

"Why?" Baneero asked smugly.

"Because," he shouted "Ivan Ooze is a monster. He has destroyed countless worlds, he was feared while you were still in diapers! He is not someone to mess with!" Baneero huffed and turned back to the view globe thinking that Ivan didn't look too tough.

* * *

Once they returned to the Power Chamber Adam handed Billy and Jason their Keys, while handing Carri hers. "What's this for?" Jason asked as he examined it, recognizing the Tyrannosaurus. Adam went into detail about the quest he had been on since handing the Turbo Powers over to Carlos. He explained that each Key was similar to the old Power Coins in power, that the Coins were made to replace the Keys in case the Rangers were ever needed again, and that these were the keys used to seal Ivan six-thousand years prior, unfortunately they still needed two. Billy thanked him, but said that he was not an active Ranger anymore and so he passed it over to Rocky, the Blue Ranger. Adam nodded in understanding.

"So why give them to us? Why not keep them somewhere safe?" Carri asked, examing her Key. She was holding a remnant of the original Yellow Rangers Power in her hands, she felt the Power surge through her. It was refreshing, she had inadvertantly wore herself out beating on that Oozeling, and the energy this Key gave her felt amazing.

Rocky glanced over at her and saw that she was smiling. He knew why, he felt the original Blue Rangers Power surge through him. "Unfortunately also," Adam continued "these Keys are useless without the last two. Sure you can feel the Power flowing through you, but you can't access that Power until the Pteradactyl and Mastadon Keys are located." Carri frowned, she hadn't wanted to hear that. She felt as though she could on Ivan Ooze all by herself now and he had to go and ruin that feeling. Adam was going to tell them that Zordon is alive, but he decided that was Zordon's responsibility to tell them, not his.

"Come on." Tommy said as he smiled at Kim "I believe we were in the middle of something." Everyone else looked at him as though he meant something dirty, but he shook his head to correct them.

"Oh! Right!" Kim hadn't forgotten, she had just pushed the thought aside so she could concentrate. "Bye guys!" She called as she and Tommy teleported out.

"What's up with them?" Carri asked, Jason smiled, he knew what his friend was up to, he glanced over and saw Ryan nod, showing that he knew too. Tommy had talked to both of them, plus Andros, about it seperately the day before.

* * *

Tommy and Kim returned to the dinner table and Tommy tried his proposal once more, but with more meaning. He knew he could do it now, the fear was gone. He held the ring out before him and began to say how special Kim really was to him, how even when he had cut her out he beat himself up everyday for it, he explained how much he loved her, how he never wanted anything like the letter to happen again. That he wanted to grow old with her, and spend the rest of his life with her.

Tearing up and waving her hand infront of her face to keep them from falling, she sobbed "Yes." At his smile she let the tears fall freely, and he embraced her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.


	13. Chapter 13: New Friends

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 13: New Friends**

A/N: All things Carri belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, Gale, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff. I took some liberties with SPD canon too, as far as the accident that gives Sky and Bridge their powers, and the formation of S.P.D at least. The multi-verse idea did come to me from KSuzie's "The Coins". Ivan Ooze comes from MMPR: The Movie. Ted Mosby and everyone affiliated with him are owned by Craig Thomas and Carter Bays. This chapter and the next one or two are cross-over's of Power Rangers and How I Met Your Mother.

* * *

It was just another day in Manhatten, Ted Mosby woke up, shaved his break up beard off, and sat down on the couch with his cup of coffee. He was watching his friend Robin Scherbatsky on the early morning news. He sipped his coffee and listened to her talk about Haiti, and how to help. _Wow they don't usually get stuff this serious_, he thought as he leaned back on the old couch. Later that day his apartment door flung wide open. "Ted! You, me, MacLaren's! Suit up! It's going to be Legen-wait for it-dary!", his friend Barney Stinson said as he burst into the room. Ted just gave Barney a look.

A few minutes later Ted walked out of his bedroom in jeans, a plain colored T-shirt, and his black blazer. It wasn't the kind of suit up that Barney had meant, but he'd get over it. Ted walked down stairs and into the little Irish Pub that was at the bottom of his building. He surveyed the room, spotting Barney in his usual spot, in his usual attire; a suit. "Alright," Ted said as he walked over to his womanizing friend, "I'm here. What's so legendary about another night at MacLaren's?"

"Over there," Barney nodded in the direction of a dark haired woman.

"Dude," Ted replied "she's got a boyfriend. Can't you see that?" Barney chuckled and shook his head.

"Ted, Ted, Ted. Have you learned nothing from me? No girl can resist the The Barnicle." Barney said, looking over at Ted for the first time.

"Aw Ted," he whined "you were supposed to suit up! Just once when I say suit up, suit up!" Ted gave his friend an apologetic look, then nodded back to the girl.

"Apparently Marshall and Lily have already made friends with them.", he said as Barney sighed and shook his head.

"Will they ever stop searching for a new couple to hang out with? It's even more pathetic than you searching for 'the one'." Barney commented.

"Well," Ted said, smacking the sides of his legs, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to go introduce myself." He walked towards his friends Marshall Eriksen and Lily Aldren Erikson. Marshall and Lily had gotten married two and a half years ago, and Lily had wanted to keep her last name, while also taking Marshall's. Ted himself was looking for his future wife, and he had once believed their friend Robin to be her. They had dated for a year before really realizing they both wanted seperate things. Barney and Robin had hooked up the following year, which caused Ted to dishone Barney as his bro and wingman. They later reconciled after Barney was hit by a bus while trying to visit Ted at the hospital. Ted had narrowly missed being hit by a car just after breaking up with his girlfriend Stella Zinman.

"Hello, uh, my name's Ted.", he said as he approached the table, "I see you've already met my friends Marshall and Lily." The couple Ted had just introduced himself to looked cute together. The man was kind of tall, had short dark hair, and a goofy grin, while the woman was abolutely gorgeous, she had long, dark hair, and brown eyes.

"Hi there," the man greeted him, "my name is Rocky, and this is my girlfriend Carri." He gestured to Carri who smiled at them.

"Carri and I were just tallking about going shopping later.", Lily said as she turned to face Ted.

"And Rocky's up for a game of baseball later. You in?" Marshall asked, giving Ted his best 'pretty please' look. Ted sighed and agreed to go with them, he had never been one for sports, except for the Superbowl Sunday where he and his friends would gather around and eat hotwings and drink beer. Though he wasn't quite sure why they did it, or when the tradition started.

"Daddy's home.", Barney said as he made his way over to the table, winking at Carri. She glared at him, and if he'd be dead if looks could kill.

Ted sighed, shoulders slumping "And this, unfortunately, is our friend Barney. Just, ignore him. We usually do." Barney looked up at his friend and uttered a few syllabyls, but nothing coherent. "Anyway, what brings you to Manhatten? Are you new here, or what?"

"We're here visiting my parents and brother.", Carri replied, keeping her eye on Barney. If he tried anything she would knock him out, no doubt. Rocky saw the way she looked at him and wrapped his arm around her. "They haven't met Rocky yet, so they decided it was time for us to visit."

"Oh ok, anybody I know?" Ted asked nonchalantely.

"Maybe not, but you have heard about them, Jon and Becky Hillard, and my brother Joshua Hillard.", she replied, watching a flash of recognition flashed across Marshall's face.

"You're Josh Hillard's sister?", he asked in amazement, "I know him! I met him at the arcade once, Ted was with me. You remember the guy that kicked my ass at air hockey, right Ted?" Ted thought about it then nodded.

"Yeah I remember, he wiped the floor with you. You couldn't even score a point in any of the, what, twenty games you played?", he chuckled as he remembered how Marshall had complained for days about that. "Ah, good times. Anyway, where are you from?"

Rocky cleared his throat "Angel Grove, California." Ted frowned.

"Angel Grove...isn't that where all the supposed monster attacks, and the Power Rangers save the day?", he asked in a mocking voice. "Who in their right mind would believe something like that?"

Rocky and Carri looked at each other, trying to keep from laughing. "We would." Carri replied "Considering we've been caught in the middle of them before.

"Wait a second," Marshall said, "you've been in the middle of these so called fights?" Rocky nodded.

"Even met the Power Rangers themselves. Trust me, it's not staged stuff like everybody says." Ted looked at him curiously.

"So who's your favorite? Of the Rangers I mean."

"Blue hands down." Rocky said with a grin "He definitely kicks the Yellow's ass." Carri elbowed him in his stomach. "What was that for?"

"Picking on my favorite Ranger.", she crossed her arms and gave him her best fake mad look. Rocky just leaned over and kissed her, causing her act to fall apart as she kissed him back. _Interesting_, Ted thought as he examined the two, _he's wearing blue, and the Blue Ranger is his favorite. She's wearing yellow, and the Yellow Ranger is her favorite..._

* * *

Up on the moon Ivan and Lothor were busy plotting away. It had been a little over a week since Ivan had been set free, and he wasn't about to just jump into a fight and get sealed up again. No, this time he was really going to think things through, come up with the best plan. Lothor on the other hand wanted to strike while the Rangers were split up, but Ivan told him to calm down. That they would strike in due time.

"Hey, hey, hey Ozzie, Loather," Rito said as he ran into the room, "Check out what I found!" He held up two crystal, one was a rectangle on the top and the other a triangle.

"It's Ooze. Call me Ozzie again and you'll be joining the metal heads in the globe.", he held the snow globe that held Zedd and Trixabus up to Rito's face.

"And it's LoTHOR! Not Loather.", Lothor said as he shook his head, "Good help is still hard to find."

"Yeah, whatever, but look at this." He held the two crystals up again.

Lothor shrugged "It's a couple of rocks, so what?" Ivan's eyes grew wide, and big chesire cat grin spread across his face.

"So," he said, drawing out the word, "the Zeo Crystal has been freed. So something has changed in six-thousand years. Lothor!"

"Yeah, what?"

"You've dealt with these, these...Power Rangers before. You decide the two who should have access to these crystals."

Lothor looked at him like he was crazy. "You want to create more Ranger?", he asked in shock.

Ivan nodded "Yes. But first," he sent a bolt of lightning surging through each of the crystals. "There. Now they are ready. Choose two humans for these crystals, and you," he turned back to Rito, "you work on getting the other three."

"Yes, uh, right away!" Rito said as he left.

"Lothor, as soon as we have the other three crystals, we will strike. Until then, I suggest a little hypnotism to unearth my Ecto-Morphicons!"

* * *

Rocky and Carri arrived at Carri's New York pent house later that evening. Carri had her next day all planned out, shopping with Lily and someone named Robin. As well as avoiding Barney. Rocky was going to play Baseball with Marshall and Ted that afternoon as well. "They were nice," Rocky said at last, glad he had managed to make some friends out here.

"Yeah," Carri agreed, she was glad she hadn't run into any of her old friends, then again, they wouldn't be caught at MacLaren's anyway. "Except that one guy, Barney, did you see the way he kept eyeing me? Like a cat about to pounce." She shuddered at the thought of him even touching her.

"Don't worry," Rocky said as he placed his arm around his girlfriend, "if he touches you I'll make sure he learns not to." Carri smiled up at her boyfriend.

"You? Please, you couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag!", she teased, sticking her tongue out at him. He grunted and pulled his arm back.

"Fine, I'll let him touch you, I'll even set you up on a date with him.", he joked.

"That's fine, I can take care of him myself.", she punched the air, imagining it as Barney, "Just like that." Rocky chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately as he lead her over to the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile across town at the DOWISETREPLA, (DOwn WInd of the SEwage TREatment PLAnt), Marshall and Lily sat on their couch. "Lilypad?" Marshall questioned as he wrapped an arm around Lily.

"Mmm. Yes Marshmellow?", she asked as she nestled into him.

"You know...you know we can't get too attached to them...they're only here temporarily..." Lily's eyes widened in horror, she and Marshall had been looking for the perfect couple to hang out with; Ted and Victoria had failed, Ted and Robin had failed, Ted and Stella had failed, and Barney and Robin had recently failed.

"Oh my God, you're right. Marshall," she squeaked, "I think I'm already attached to them!"

"I know," Marshall choked "me too..."

* * *

Back in Angel Grove everything had been peaceful for nearly a week, which surprised all of the Rangers. Tommy and Adam informed Zordon of Ivan's escape, to which he replied that he was well aware of it, but there was nothing he could do. The two couldn't help but be curious, Zordon explained that most of his Power was released in the Wave, and that it all scattered and fell within the six keys, which is why he had Adam search for them in the first place. He needed his complete Power back in case something like this ever happened. Tommy assured him that they would find the final two keys, and with that the two returned to their group.

Kim was sitting on the beach, staring at her ring, and Jason, Ryan, and Bridge were out in the ocean. Sky was sitting next to her, deep in thought. She glanced over at him, not quite sure what his problem was, and a few minutes later Tommy and Adam ran up. "Hey beautiful," Tommy said as he walked up to Kim and gave her a kiss. "Anyone say anything about the ring? It's been over a week now." She shook her head and frowned.

"It's surprising really, I figured Jason and Carri would be full of questions. But Jason hasn't said anything, and neither has Carri. I wonder how Rocky's doing in New York.", she said, changing the subject.

"If I know Rocky he's adapting pretty quickly.", Tommy said "Hey, wanna go for a swim?" Kim shook her head no as she stretched. Tommy didn't miss her stretching, he took in the view while he could. He sar down in the sand next to her and began to think. He knew there was an evil Kim out there somewhere, why she hadn't shown herself yet he didn't know. But for the moment he wasn't complaining, there had been no more deaths, no attacks in over a week, for now it was time to enjoy the beach.

* * *

The next day in New York Rocky woke up fairly early and headed over to the Baseball field to play with Marshall and Ted. It wasn't much of a game, mostly just pitching and batting, but Rocky wasn't complaining. Baseball was Baseball. On his third swing he asked Marshall "So when are the girls going shopping?"

Marshall threw the ball and answered "I dunno, whenever Lily wakes up I guess. She has to get up early Monday through Friday to teach her Kindergarten class, so she uses Saturday's and Sunday's to sleep in, just like her students.", he laughed.

"Well that works," Rocky said as he knocked the ball into left field, "Carri's rarely up before noon."

"So," Ted said as he stood up to bat, "what do you guys do for a living?" He swung at the ball and heard Marshall call strike one.

"Well," Rocky said as he reached home, "she's pretty well off, so she doesn't have a job. Me on the other hand, I run a dojo with my friend Adam. We make fairly decent money. What about you guys?"

Marshall threw his second pitch to Ted, "Strike two!", he called, "Well Lily teaches Kindergarten, I work as a lawyer, Barney, well nobody knows what Barney does at the firm, Ted's a college architect professor, and our friend Robin is a T.V news anchor. Strike three! You're out!" Ted threw a mock tantrum and shuffled back to the fence.

"That sounds interetsing. Though I bet Marshall's job is harder than anyone's." Rocky said as he stepped back up to the plate.

Ted chuckled and said "It is now, he was wanted to work to save the environment, but Barney roped him in to work for the corporate sector. That and Lily's credit card debt."

"Hey that's not funny Ted. Anyway, what's the score?"

"Eighteen to two.", Ted replied as he added it up in head.

"No way, that's gotta be backwards.", Marshall said, after a small debate in which Rocky finally stepped in and claimed Marshall was right he jumped and shouted "Lawyer'd!" The boys spent most of the day out on the field before returning Ted's apartment.

* * *

Carri heard her alarm clock go off, but she ignored it. It felt too early to wake up, until she galnced over at her clock and saw the big red letters read "two-thirty."

"Oh shit!", she shouted as she jumped out of bed and into a quick shower. "I'm still on California time, it's only eleven-thirty there. How did Rocky adjust so quickly?", she asked herself as she got dressed. She woke just in time, after she got dressed she heard someone knock at the front door. "Come in!"

"I can't, it's locked!" Lily shouted back from the other side. Carri ran over to the door and opened for them. On the other side was a red head she recognized as Lily, and next to her was a slightly taller, dark haired woman.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about that.", she apologized as she put her shoes on. "Rocky must not have left it unlocked when he left." Lily waved her hand dismissivly.

"It's fine, he was smart to lock it. Oh, Carri this is Robin," she said as she leaned in and whispered "she's Canadian." Robin opened her mouth made a mock disgusted sound.

"Lily, did you just tell her I'm Canadian?", Robin asked in mock anger.

"Why yes, yes I did.", Lily replied with a smug smile. "Robin, this is Carri.", she finished the introduction. "She's American.", she added at the last second, causing Robin to make her mock disgusted sound again." Carri was laughing at the two friends.

"Nice to meet you Robin. Even if you are Canadian.", she said with a smile on her face.

"Likewise, even if you are an American.", Robin added with a smile. Each could tell the other was joking with the nationality deal, so they just brushed it off. "Now shall we go?", she asked, "We've got a full day of shopping," she said in higher pitched voice, "to do!" Lily and Carri nodded and with that they left for the mall.

* * *

Up on the moon Ivan was getting ready to ruin the other Rangers day of fun, he hacked up a loogie and spat it out across the room. "What," Lothor asked "was that?"

"Ah, just wait and see my little masked friend.", Ivan replied with a smirk. Slowly the glob began to form into a monster. "Welcome, welcome Slimetoad!", he said as the monster finished forming.

"It's good to be here!" Slimetoad replied "What shall I do first?"

"Go, go and attack the city of Angel Grove, and while you're at it, kill the Power Rangers!"

"Yes master!"

* * *

Tommy and the others were sitting out by the beach again when their communicator's chirped. After finding a safe place Tommy said "Go ahead Billy."

"Guys, there's a monster attacking the center of the city, looks like Ivan's handy work."

"We're on it, It's Morphin Time!" In an flash of multi-colored lights the Ninjetti Rangers stood and Tommy turned to Bridge and Sky "You two work on crowd control."

"But-" Bridge began, but was cut off by Sky placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head no. "Alright, sir!" The two snapped to attention as they took off.

* * *

Over in New York both Rocky and Carri's communicator's chirped, and they had to make a quick excuse as to why their pagers were beeping and why they needed to ditch their groups. Ted made up the excuse of having to use the bathroom so he could follow Rocky, making sure to stay hiddedn. His eyes grew wide as he watched Rocky morph and teleport. "Holy shit...they are real..."

* * *

The Rangers had been fighting for nearly thirty minutes now. They found themselves having a slightly tough time with the Slimetoad, the first thing he did was spit acid slime all over Carri's helmet, causing her to disgard it and go to her Ninjetti Robes to continue fighting. None of their attacks had any effect on him, they just bounced right off. "Hahaha! You can't beat me if you can't inflict any damage!", he laughed as he threw Tommy into Rocky, and Kim into Jason.

"Damn it all!" Tommy swore as he stood, he saw Ryan, Carri, and Adam charge the monster and each get knocked back. "That's it!" Tommy used the Power within him to summon his Zeo Sword and Turbo Sword. He ran towards the Slimetoad and cut clean through him, only for him to reform.

"Not so easy is it?", he laughed. Jason looked down at his fist and watche as ice formed around it. _Maybe,_ he thought, _just maybe..._ He ran towards the monster and punched it with his right fist, freezing him solid.

"It worked!", he exclaimed, "Tommy, now!"

"Right!" Tommy sliced him up again, only to have a scroll come down behind the pieces and the monster grow to city wrecking size. "We need Ninjetti Zord Power now!" Tommy shouted. A few minutes later the Zords appeared from the NASADA base and formed the megazord, along with Kim and Carri's forming it's own megazord. Both megazords summoned their blades and sliced the monster in a spin out move.

* * *

"Well that monster performed well.", Lothor commented, "Down he went."

"That," Ivan said as he smiled, "was a trial monster. Next time they won't win. Count on that."

* * *

Deep in the mountains, in the Wind Ninja Academy Sensei Watanabe called a meeting of the six former Rangers. He informed them of Lothor's return, and when asked why he hasn't attacked the Academy yet again, he could say he did not know.

"What I do know," Sensei Watanabe said, "is that it is time to give you these." He held a box out in front of them, when the Rangers looked in they saw nine new morphers.

"Nine?" Tori questioned "Since when do we have nine Rangers?" She raised an eyebrow to her Sensei.

"Since you six will be tutoring three new Rangers over at New Tech City.", he replied.

"Three, three new Rangers? Tutoring? What?", Dustin asked, shaking his head, "Sensei, we have our hands full here at the Academy, we can't teach classes over in New Tech as well." Sensei Watanabe smiled.

"You won't have to. You six will be transferred over to New Tech for the S.P.D Program. You shall, as I have said, teach three new Rangers inbetween fights."

"Okay," Shane said coolly, "but who are the new Rangers?"

"Come on out.", Sensei Watanabe said. At his command three people walked out from behind the curtains.

"Conner?" Hunter asked, confused as to why they'd be teaching Conner McKnight.

"Nah man, his bro, Erik.". Erik replied as he grabbed the closest morpher to him and strapped it on.

"Father, you can't be serious!", Cam exclaimed, "Them?!" He pointed to Marah and Kapri as they grabbed their morphers as well.

"They have worked hard Cam. They deserve the chance to be Power Rangers, just as you did." Cam sighed, he didn't see this ending well.

* * *

Over in New Tech City, in the S.P.D lab Kat Manx was working with Wes Collins, Zhane, Danny Delgado, and two other people wereworking on the S.P.D Morphers, while young Sky and Bridge were playing just outside. "Hand me the photon laser.", Wes said absently. As the ten people continued their one, two to each morpher, and Kat otelling them what went where, young Bridge opened to door to complain about being bored just as an explosion occured from someone's error, knocking him and Sky off their feet and into the wall behind them, and the roof collapsing on all the parents.

Mack Hartford was walking nearby when he heard the explosion. He quickly ran to see what had happened and found the two boys laying unconscious on the floor and big cloud of smoke pouring out of the room. He quickly ran inside to help those trapped inside, he found Wes and Kat Manx first, pulling them outside, followed by Zhane,and Danny, Mr. Landors and Mr. Drew.

After he got everyone out safely he called for medical support.

"Oh my God!" Ronnie shrieked as she came across the scene. "Mack, what happened?"

Mack shook his head "I'm not sure. I heard the explosion, and found these two knocked out and all these people inside. I did my best to save them, but I think he's dead." Dana Mitchell arrived a few minutes later, having been transferred to New Tech's S.P.D base, and Mack asked her to check the blonde male first.

"He's not dead.", she said with a sigh "But he's close to it. We need to get him immediate help. Mack, take him over to the infirmary as fast as you can." Mack nodded and picked the man up, as he ran off with him a black cell phone fell from the man's pocket and opened up three ways when it landed.


	14. Chapter 14: Peaceful

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 14: Peaceful**

A/N: All things Carri belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, Gale, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff. I took some liberties with SPD canon too, as far as the accident that gives Sky and Bridge their powers, and the formation of S.P.D at least. The multi-verse idea did come to me from KSuzie's "The Coins". Ivan Ooze comes from MMPR: The Movie. Ted Mosby and everyone affiliated with him are owned by Craig Thomas and Carter Bays. This chapter and the previous one are crossover's of Power Rangers and How I Met Your Mother.

Also, sorry it's a short chapter. Well, short compared to the others in this story.

* * *

Ted had witnessed Rocky and Carri morphing, that been two days ago and he hadn't said a word to either of them before they left. After all, if they had wanted him to know they would have told him, right? Either way he silently swore to keep that secret to himself, he wouldn't even tell his best friend, Marshall. _I wonder how they'd react if I told them I knew..._ he thought as he filled up his coffee cup.

* * *

Tori, Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter, and Blake all arrived in New Tech at the new S.P.D Base when the explosion occured. They immediately asked what all the commotion was about, but all they had heard was that some of the scientists were caught in an explosion. They didn't know that a few of those scientists were their friends. They wandered through the huge base, looking for their new rooms and the room where they'd be teaching. Once they each found their rooms they began to unpack.

Erik was putting his clothes away when he heard someone say "knock knock." He turned to see who it was and saw his twin brother, Conner McKnight, standing in his doorway with a goofy grin spread across his face. "Hey bro, what's going on?" Conner asked as he entered the room.

Erik stared at his brother, wondering why he was here. He didn't know that his brother had been, and still is, the Red Dino Ranger. "I'm unpacking. What are you doing here?" His eyes drifted to the red tyrannosaurus head strapped to his brothers wrist, just as Conner caught the eye of a black and yellow morpher with a red disc towards the top. By the looks of it he assumed it was maybe a red ape. But he wasn't sure. "You," Erik said as he pieced it all together, "you were the Red Dino Ranger, one of the ones who saved Reefside! Why didn't you tell me?"

Conner shrugged his shoulders, "Sworn to secrecy. So tell me, what color are you? Red like your favorite person in the world?"

"Dad was a Red Ranger too?" Erik asked, completely serious. Conner shook his head and groaned, he was right about his brother being a total air head.

"Me! Me you moron, dad was never a Ranger!" Conner said as he shook his brother.

"Oh, right." Erik said, a little disappointed. "Hey, check this out. Ninja Storm, Ranger Form HA!" In a bright red flash he became the second generation Red Ape Ninja Ranger.

"Cool." Conner admitted, nodding his head in approval. "But not as cool as this. DinoThunder, Power Up HA!" In a bright red flash he became the Red Dino Ranger. Erik's shoulders slumped, he'd forgotten how cool the Red Dino outfit looked. "Hey," Conner placed a hand on his bro's shoulder, "your Powers are cool too man. You'll be an excellent Red Ranger, just like your bro."

"I wouldn't say excellent.", said a voice from the doorway. Conner and Erik both turned to see Tommy standing in the hall "But you are a damn good Ranger.", he added.

"Dr. O!", Conner exclaimed "What're you doin' here?"

"Same as you. I got roped into becoming the head commander for a while, training a few of the future generation, but I also came to visit a few friends. I was on my way there now, care to join me?"

"Maybe later, I got some catching up to do with Erik here. We haven't seen each other in years. Ever since he flunked out of Ninja School." Conner laughed, smacking his brother's back.

"Hey, they gave me a second chance. And I did not fail that time.", he defended himself.

"Alright, well, see you later Conner.", Tommy said as he walked off. When he reached the infirmary to visit his friends he bumped into Karone, Andros, and Ashley. He stared at her for a moment, remembering the good times they had, but also remembering how easily she left him for Zhane, which made it no trouble at all for him to get back with Kim. _I shouldn't be thinking about that stuff, I'm engaged now, he told himself. _When she caught him staring at her she quickly looked away, a slight blush crawling up as she also thought about the good times they had, and also told herself not to think about them. She was helping to raise Bridge now. Zhane hadn't been there for him much in the first six years of his life, but in the short time that Bridge had come to live with him he'd turned a one-eighty. Karone hardly recognized him, his attitude anyway.

"Hey.", Tommy said casually as he sat next to her, Wes and the others weren't allowed any visitors quite yet.

"Hey.", she replied, just as casually.

Andros watched the exchange of 'Heys' between them. He couldn't even fathom how uncomfortable this situation was for each of them. They hadn't spoken to, or even seen, each other since Karone walked out on him. _She had her reasons though_, he told himself, _Bridge needed someone to take care of him. Zhane may have re-thought his whole non-commitment way of life, but he still adjusting to it. I know each of them will blame themselves if anything happens to the kid, but it couldn't be helped. Karone was in a job interview, and couldn't take him, daycare is closed on Sunday's, and Zhane was working in the lab, thereby unable to keep an eye on him._

After a few more minutes Dana emerged from the room, saying that everyone was stable an ready for visitors. Karone quickly jumped up, but Tommy reached out and caught her arm. "Let me be the first one to talk to Zhane.", he said flatly. She stared into his eyes, she missed waking up to find those eyes fixed on her, and nodded. She hoped that Tommy wouldn't do any physical damage to Zhane, she knew he wouldn't, but she still hoped he wouldn't.

Tommy entered into the cubicle where they had Zhane hooked up to all kinds of machines, he had taken the brunt of the explosion trying to push everyone out the door before it happened. He walked over to his bedside and said "Hey man. I'll be honest, you look like shit."

Zhane groaned and replied "I feel like it. Don't tell me you're here to beat me more, I think between Jason and the explosion, I've had enough beatings.", he chuckled, then groaned.

"Nah, I'm just here to talk. I want you to be honest with me, do you love Karone, or were you just upset that she moved on?"

* * *

Zordon entered the Dimensional Overseers realm and sat down in his seat, he was the fourth chair down, but even so the Grand Overseer and the first, second, and third chairs followed his orders. He was highly respected by all of them, he'd even gotten to know some of their names. The Grand Overseer was Hedara, but now it's Gale, first chair is Gene, second is Ichi, third is Larene, fourth is of course Zordon, fifth is Renji, sixth is Galene, and he hadn't had a chance to get to know the rest of them yet. _Everyone must be out_, he thought as he surveyed the room, _oh well_. He took his seat, fourth down from the Grand Overseer, and pondered the events that were unfolding upon his own Earth.

Ivan Ooze has been released, Lothor set free, Gruumm appointing himself Emporer Gruumm as he travelled from planet to planet, and Hedara and Baneero were nowhere to be found. No one had seen or heard from them since Ivan's release. It still bothered Zordon that Hedara had been able to escape imprisonment, his Powers should have been nullified in that cell. Someone had to have helped him out, but who? It was most troubling indeed.

* * *

Rocky and Carri still had one day left in New York, and that day was reserved for Rocky to finally meet her parents. It was actually the point of the whole trip, but Ted and Marshall had insisted on hanging out with them. Rocky noticed all the envious looks Ted kept giving him, it creeped him out a bit but he knew Ted to be a good guy, it had only been a few days but still. That night Ted had invited them out to MacLaren's, big shock, but without Barney and everyone else.

"Have you noticed the looks Ted's been giving us?" Rocky asked as he put his shirt back on, Carri huffed. Ted was the last thing she wanted to talk about after such an incredible time in bed, but she replied anyway.

"Yeah, it's almost as if he's...envious, y'know?" Rocky nodded, he'd noticed the type of look too.

"Think he knows?"

Carri slid her shoes on, struggling with the right one. "How would he? Unless you told him."

"I didn't.", Rocky replied as he reached for his own shoes, "But he may have seen me teleport when that monster attacked the other day. Hopefully if he does know, he won't say anything." Carrie nodded.

That night Ted met Rocky and Carri in MacLaren's, Ted and Rocky were each having a beer while Carri had nothing. She couldn't stand the smell of alcohol, but she'd put with it at times, and luckily MacLaren's smelled more like perfume and hamburgers than it did of beer. "So," Ted began, then lowered his voice as he continued "you guys are the Blue and Yellow Rangers huh?" Rocky and Carri both had their eyes widen, he did know.

"How-" Rocky asked, not even bothering to finish or even deny it.

"I saw you teleport off, or something, during our Baseball game the other day.", Ted admitted.

"You can't-" Carri started, but Ted cut her off.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word. Just don't tell Marshall, Lily, or Robin. They can't keep secrets, and Barney would just use it as leverage, so don't tell him either."

"Tell Barney what?", Barney asked as he walked up behind Carri, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them. This was the last night he'd see her, and he was determined to sleep with her at least once.

"Don't worry about it.", Ted said flatly, glancing up at his friend.

"Don't tell Barney what?", Barney demanded again. It was obvious he wouldn't let up, so Carri got an idea.

"Don't tell you that...I want to go with you, right now.", she said in a sexual voice.

Barney swallowed hard "Right now?" She nodded, biting her lower lip and looking up at him.

"Right. Now.", she said as she placed her finger over his lips and shushed him. Rocky knew she was going to do something to Barney, but Ted thought she was serious and was wondering why Rocky wasn't doing anything about it.

"Come with me, quickly!" Barney said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door. A few minutes later Ted and Rocky heard a woman scream from outside, and Carri came walking back in with a satisfied smile on her face and she dusted her hands off.

Barney lay crumpled in the fetal position on the sidewalk, tears streaming from his eyes as he held his croch and gasped for air.

"What did you do? Kill a woman?!", Rocky asked as she sat back down.

"No.", she replied sweetly, "I just gave a good old fashioned Ranger kick to his croch." Rocky and Ted both tensed up.

"Was, was he the screaming girl outside?", Ted asked, pointing towards the door. Carri smiled and nodded, it was one of those times that she just let her anger do the talking. She usually tried to keep it in check, but Barney had been pestering her ever since she arrived in Manhatten. It was driving her nuts, hopefully now he'd leave her alone.

* * *

Zhane's response to Tommy's question had shocked him. Zhane had looked Tommy in the eye and told him that he knew he'd been a screw-up in the past, but that he was doing his best to change, for Karone and Bridge if no one else. He'd picked up the job at S.P.D in order to try and prove that he was changing, he had been taking Bridge out on father-son trips when he could, When Tommy told him that Bridge had been caught in the explosion, he jumped out of bed and re-opened all of his wounds to try to go see him, but Tommy grabbed him and firmly planted him back in his bed, even going so far as to have Dana sedate him. Young Bridge hadn't been hurt badly, just a few bumps and scratches. Zhane and the door took most of the force, which is why he was wounded so badly. Tommy told Karone about Zhane's hysterics, and she broke down in tears. Tommy just held her and let her cry on his shoulder until he thought she was okay.

* * *

Older Sky was in Wes's cubicle, waiting for him to wake up. He stared at his father, and at his father's ChronoMorpher. He thought about how it would feel to be in father's old Ranger suit, the morpher had been locked up in his time right after his father's death. _One month to go_, he told himself as he sighed.


	15. Chapter 15: Proving Grounds

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 15: Proving Grounds**

A/N: All things Carri (including her family; Jon, Josh, and Becky) belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, Gale, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff. I took some liberties with SPD canon too, as far as the accident that gives Sky and Bridge their powers, and the formation of S.P.D at least. The multi-verse idea did come to me from KSuzie's "The Coins". Ivan Ooze comes from MMPR: The Movie.

* * *

Carri rolled over, her alarm was going off and the clock read nine-thirty. She groaned as she smashed it on the floor, she was still on California time, three hours behind. She lay there and drifted back off to sleep. When she woke next she looked for her alarm clock, finding it in pieces on the floor. She turned her phone on and checked the time on it, three-forty-five. "Oh shit!", she screamed as she jumped up and quickly got in the shower, they had to be at her parents place in thirty minutes. When she finally got dressed and walked out into the living room she found Rocky waiting on her.

"Morning sleeping beauty.", he said with a smile as he got up and began walking towards her. She smiled and pushed back into his seat before sitting on his lap.

"Morning yourself.", she said before leaning in to kiss him. "Now come on, as much as I'd love to continue this, we've got to go." Rocky sighed as he stood, he really didn't want to go.

Rocky let out a sigh as he straightened his shirt. This was the whole purpose behind their trip, for him to meet Carri's parents. He didn't know anything about them, other than their names. Carri had been very vague with him. She stood next to him, locking her arm in his and smiling up at him. He smiled back weakly and she nudged him with her hip. "Everything's gonna be fine.", she reassured him. "They'll love you, dad and Josh will anyway."

Rocky gave her a lopsided grin and said "Your mom won't?"

Carri shook her head "She doesn't like anyone. At least not before her morning, midday, and evening drinks." Rocky sighed, he didn't think this meeting would go so well. He hadn't even introduced Carri to his own mom or any of his siblings yet. They had never asked to meet her, and she had never asked to meet them.

The elevator ride seemed to last for hours, rather than minutes, he wasn't sure if he was sweating or not, but he definitely felt toasty. At last the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. _Alright_, he told himself, _here goes nothing_. He stepped out of the elevator and stared in awe at the room before him. The walls were a plain white color, but they had extravagant paintings decorating them, there was hardwood flooring, a tiger striped couch, a glass table, and a couple of leather recliners. It was different from any other family room he'd ever seen.

As he continued to allow his eyes to wander across the room a man with short, dark hair approached him. He snapped himself out of his gaze as the man introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Jon Hillard. You must be Rocky. I've heard a lot about you."

"And I'm Josh.", said another man from behind him. Rocky hadn't even seen Josh enter the room. "You probably won't be meeting our mother, she's still asleep at the moment."

"Hello, I'm Rocky.", Rocky said sheepishly.

* * *

Up on the moon Ivan and Lothor were plotting their next attack. Lothor wanted to attack the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies, and even pitched a small fit when Ivan told him that there was no point to it. The two continued verbally battling one another, unaware that they were being watched.

"Man, Uncle's new base is even less sophiticated than his last.", Kapri muttered and Marah nodded. "Can you believe how easy it was for us to sneak in here?"

"I know right? So, what do we do now?", Marah asked, gaining a puzzled look across her face.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?", Kapri scolded, Marah just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "We've been over this before; our cousin and the others don't really think we can cut it as Rangers. So, what do we do?"

"We hand in our morphers and walk away with our tails between our legs?"

"No, moron. We prove them wrong by destroying this Ivan Ooze guy, and then taking out Uncle.", Kapri said with a sly smile on her face.

"Okay," Marah said, drawing out the word, "but how do you suppose we do that? This Ooze guy is supposed to be, like, really tough."

"We have the element of surprise on our side. On the count of three we attack. Ready?" Marah nodded her head. "Three!" Both girls leaped from their hiding place and fired bolts of energy at Ivan Ooze, burning him. He cried out, then turned his head one hundred-eighty degrees and glared at the two.

"Not good.", Kapri said, taking a step back.

"So not good.", Marah agreed, also stepping back.

"You two!", Lothor yelled "How dare you show your traitorous faces here!" Lothor raised his arm up and fired his own blast at his neices. To his surprise they caught the bolts and threw back at him, along with their own bolts of energy. "Oh shit.", he said as the four bolts hit him and threw him into the wall of the palace.

"And just who are you kiddies?", Ivan asked as he spun his body around.

"We're the Power Rangers!", Marah said giddily before turning to Kapri and adding "I always wanted to say that." Kapri made a disgusted sound then snapped her attention back to Ivan.

"Power Rangers...Power Rangers...now where have I heard that name before?", Ivan said as he tapped his chin. "Oh yes, silly me, that group of goodie goodies I'm going to kill." He shrugged his shoulders "I guess I'll start with you two. Lothor," he turned his attention to the smoldering carcass next to him. Lothor had been knocked unconscious by the force of being slammed into the wall. "Nevermind him, that lazy bum." Ivan casually began walking to the two intruders and ignored their bolts of energy, saying that they tickled.

"Ready," Kapri asked.

"Ready."

"It's Morphin Time, Ninja Storm Ranger Form HA!", the two shouted. In a Pink and Black flash they became the Pink Coyote and the Black Eagle Ninja Rangers.

"This feels awesome!", Marah yelled as she jumped and kicked Ivan in the face. He grabbed her ankle and growled as he threw her across the room. She screamed as she flew into the wall, when she landed she de-morphed and Kapri tried her hand at Ivan. She maintained a safe distance and continued firing bolts of energy at him, seeing it wasn't doing anything she quickly grabbed Marah and fled.

"Kids.", Ivan shook his head as he went back to sit on the throne.

* * *

In the S.P.D Ranger Academy Kim arrived when she heard what had happened, she found Karone crying on Tommy's shoulder and Tommy mouthing the words "Help me please." She couldn't help but snicker at that. She knew that they had a history, but she also knew that both of them had agreed to seperate and go on with their lives. It hurt a little to see Karone and Tommy together, but it was also worth the little bit of pain she felt to see the mighty Ranger begging for someone to help him.

"Come here.", Kim said as she placed her hands on Karone and held her for a while. Tommy let out a relieved sigh, comforting his ex wasn't what he had come to do, and he certainly didn't want Zhane thinking he was trying to steal her back. Especially not after the speech Zhane gave him earlier. Zhane had gone on and on about how he was trying to change who he was, he was doing everything he could for Bridge, and everything he could for Karone as well. He had admitted to harboring feelings for Karone all these years and how he had tried to deny them. Tommy could relate, it had been the same with him and Kim.

Tommy snapped out of his thoughts when Kim grabbed his arm and pulled out the door and into another room. Standing, more like stumbling, before him was Marah and a Pink Ranger he had never seen. "Conner tried getting your attention," she explained "but you were too wrapped up in your thoughts. So I decided to be a little forceful."

Tommy had a sexual comeback he had intended to say, but he knew it wasn't the right time. "What happened?", he asked as he helped Marah up to her feet. He had never seen these two so beat up before, he had always known them to be tough, but also a little cowardly.

"We tried to stop the Ooze.", Kapri moaned as she powered down, "But we got our asses handed to us."

"Uh-huh.", Marah agreed as she slumped against the wall.

"Come on, let's get you to a bed.", Tommy said as he picked Kapri up, and Kim picked Marah up. They carried the two over to the infirmary and placed them each on a med bed. "You shouldn't have tried to take him on by yourselves."

The two nodded weakly, they felt as though they'd just been hit by a galactic bus. Ivan had been tougher than they'd thought, but Lothor had been pretty easy.

Tommy sighed "Guess I'd better go find Shane or someone and tell them your situation." With that he left, followed by Kim.

* * *

Sky walked out of the Academy, he regretted not stealing his fathers chrono-morpher, but he felt it was best he didn't. His father would fight Mirloc, Powers or no Powers. But one thing that bugged him was why none of the Rangers came to his rescue. That thought had eluded him until now. Why, since there were obviously so many Rangers in this time, had no one prevented his fathers death? It made no sense. He sighed and shook his head as he teleported back to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Meeting Carri's dad and brother had been really great, Rocky found out that they were both Dodgers fans like him, and both of them had played Baseball for their schools, same as him. Together they all ganged up on Carri, calling her the defective Hillard for liking the Astros. She had given them her fake pout and thrown pillows at them, until she ran out of them. They had found her pouting funny and continued to pick on her, stopping only when the Dodgers game started. Josh had been right, Rocky hadn't met their mom. They could've woke her up, but no one wanted to incur the wrath of Becky Hillard, they all felt like living another day. Becky wasn't mean or abusive, she just extremely grumpy when someone woke her up, and Rocky wanted her in her best mood possible when he met her.

All in all the day had been great. The Dodgers won, Jon and Josh liked him at least, Carri was still bragging about her take down of Barney the day before, and it was finally time to get back to Angel Grove. They were at the airport when their communicators chirped, not the best of times. "You go, I'll let you know when we board.", Carri said. She hoped it was just a Oozeling attack and not a monster attack. Rocky nodded and made his way out of line and into the mens room to teleport.

* * *

Tommy, Kim, Ryan, and Adam were already fighting, Jason was nowhere to be seen. Luckily it was just a group of oozelings they were fighting, Rocky quicky jumped in and helped out. There was about two dozen of the walking boogers this time. _The others must have killed at least a dozen by now, _he thought as he took two of them out, _t__his is insane_. Out of nowhere came two blasts that easily eliminated a dozen of them. The Rangers turned to see the future S.P.D Red Ranger, and what they could only guess was Sky in the S.P.D Crimson Ranger outfit. They quickly disposed of the rest of the Oozelings. Tommy and Kim quickly teleporte back to the S.P.D Ranger Academy, Rocky teleported back to the airport, and Ryan and Adam back to the Power Chamber. Sky and Bridge teleported back to the S.P.D Ranger Academy as well.

* * *

Back at the academy Sky explained that the Shadow Ranger's Powers were only maintainable by certain people, and that Commander Cruger had taken them with him. Kat Manx had instead given him the new Crimson Ranger Powers, that way he could keep the Red Ranger title as well as promote Bridge. "Speaking of the Cruger," Tommy said "does anyone know where I might find him? I know Earth has begun opening up to alien refugees, Andros helped them with that. But has Cruger arrived on Earth yet?"

Bridge shook his head "He won't arrive until after Gruumm destroys his home planet, Sirious. You'd need either a witch or the planet's coordinates to get there." Sky looked over at his Red Ranger, why was it that he was beginning to make sense when he spoke now?

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll have a talk with Billy then. You coming?" He turned his head to Kim, who nodded and together they teleported to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Off in the forest outside of Angel Grove evil Kim walked around where Ivan's egg lay and she heard someone asking for help, she turned to look and see who she could kill, but she didn't see anyone. She made a humph sound as she saw the cracked egg, and turned to walk towards the city. As she trudged on she felt something yell and move beneath her boot. She stepped back and saw Goldar's head sticking out of the ground. "Help me.", he growled, "I am stuck." She smiled evilly and stomped on his snout, digging her heel in as he cried out in pain.

"I'll help you.", she said as she leaned down on him, "If you agree to become my faithful servant."

Goldar growled, then thought about how his master, Lord Zedd, had just up and abandoned him. "Alright, master.", he growled and she smiled as she ripped him out of the ground. She heard a few faint screams and looked at the rings on her right hand, two pink and one blue. She smiled at the screams coming from her rings and wiped the dirt off of them.


	16. Chapter 16: Discoveries& Transportations

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 16: Discoveries and Transportations**

A/N: All things Carri (including her family; Jon, Josh, and Becky) belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, Gale, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff. I took some liberties with SPD canon too, as far as the accident that gives Sky and Bridge their powers, and the formation of S.P.D at least. The multi-verse idea did come to me from KSuzie's "The Coins". Ivan Ooze comes from MMPR: The Movie.

* * *

Kim was walking through S.P.D's Academy, she was lost in her own thoughts until Eric Myers bumped into her. "Watch where you're going you worthless good for nothing.", she snarled. Eric looked back at her, giving her the finger as she walked off. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly doubled back and punched him, knocking him out. _I have not had a great day_, she thought as she stomped through the halls, ignoring peoples cries of why she did that. _First I find that the moon palace has been taken over by another worthless idiot, Baneero is still out there, and I can't find that goodie goodie freak! _She growled in frustration as she stormed into Tommy's room. Not to her surprise he wasn't there. _He must be out with her_, she thought, _well that's just perfect. Maybe I can find both of them and kill them both at the same time. _She grinned evilly and began trashing the room.

* * *

Over in New York Becky awoke to find that she had missed her daughters visit, and was extremely pissed that no one had even tried to wake her. She had been looking forward to belittling her boyfriend, and she had missed her chance. Her husban and son had said he was great guy and that they had all gotten along, though that didn't mean a whole lot to her. After learning that Carri and Rocky had already boarded their plane, Becky bought three tickets to Angel Grove, California.

* * *

Wes looked down at his ChronoMorpher, seeing that it had been moved. A little white patch stood out against his partially tanned skin. He wondered briefly at who had moved it, but the thought was quickly pushed from his mind as Jen and young Sky entered. "Hey gorgeous.", he greeted his wife as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey yourself.", she said in a flat tone. She had been worried about him, the last time she had been this worried was when history said he had died when he took Ransik's army on alone back in two-thousand and one. She and the other Time Force Ranger, Trip, Lucas, and Katie, had travelled back again to save him. They arrived just in time to, which Jen always thought was a little ironic; the Time Force Rangers arrived just in time.

"Dad, Dad," Sky said anxiously from where he stood, "watch this." Sky concentrated and a quick flash of blue appeared in front him, and vanished just as quickly. "Isn't that cool?"

Wes stared at his son in amazement, how had he done that? "Dana says it's an after effect of the explosion you were caught in, Sky was just outside playing with Bridge when the radiation waves hit, there were three other children in the next room, I believe Dana said their names were Elizabeth, Jack, and Sydney. Apparently all five have exhibited some sort of power like that.", Jen explained. She looked down at her son and wondered if it was a permanent power, or if it would fade over time. She sighed, she shouldn't be worrying about that now. Both her husband and son were safe, that was what mattered.

"Watch out!", yelled a voice.

"We need room here!", cried another.

"What's going on?", Wes asked, sitting up to see what all the commotion was about. He watched as his best friend was brought in on a stretcher. "Eric! What happened to him?"

"Someone knocked him out cold, we've tried, but we can't get him to regain consciousness.", the first man said.

"Will he be alright?", Jen asked as she helped Wes over to Eric's bedside.

"We're not sure.", the second man said, "But rest assured, we'll do whatever we can."

* * *

Tommy and Kim had teleported to the Power Chamber to ask Billy for his help in locating a planet, then went off to battle. He had been at it for a few hours, but finally he had something. "Guys," he called into his communicator, "I've found your planet."

"That's great!", Tommy said as he teleported back into the Power Chamber, followed by Kim. "Is everything ready to teleport me to Sirius?"

"You?", Kim questioned, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "We're going together Mr. Oliver."

"No, we're not.", he said firmly, "I'm going alone, you need to stay here and help the others in case something happens while I'm gone. Understand?"

She huffed and said "No. I'm going with you." Tommy glared at her, he wasn't about to lose this arguement. He would force her to stay if he had to.

"Look Kim," he said, "I need to do this alone, and I need you to stay here where you're needed most."

Kim mumbled something then agreed to stay. She didn't like it, but she'd stay. A few minutes later Tommy was on his way to Sirius.

* * *

Sky and Bridge were walking around the other half of the Power Chamber. Bridge sat down and said "Sky, what are we doing here? I mean, we don't seem to be doing any good here. Maybe we went back too far, or not far enough. Hey, maybe we could write a note to ourselves in the future, store it in the S.P.D vault, and say to go back a little further. But, if we write the letter then how come we didn't get it? How come we're still here? Why didn't we go back any further?"

Sky sighed, he knew his friend was right. "Bridge, we came here to put an end to Baneero. As long as he's alive, we're in the right time. We just need to wait for him to show his ugly face.

"You called for me?", said a voice as two hands grabbed the boys and pulled them through a portal.

* * *

Within the Dimensional Overseers Realm second seat Ichi was arguing with eighth seat Rio. "Ichi, you can't.", Rio said from underneath his hood, "Zordon has already announced that he suspects a traitor among us. If you do this then you'll be suspected."

"So what.", Ichi said flatly as he removed his hood to reveal spiky red hair and lazy looking eyes, "Those two are in one of my domains now, and as one of the top three seats it is my responsibility to get those two out and back to their own dimension. If it seems as though I'm the one who placed them there, then so be it." Before Rio could protest any further Ichi opened a portal and was gone. Rio sighed, and noticed someone in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, you!", he called as the shadow ran off. Rio chased after the eavesdropper, eventually removing his cloak revealing a purple trench coat like vest over a white shirt, white pants, and white boots. His black hair stood up in big spike in the back and his bangs hung over his ice blue eyes. He chased the person in the black cloak through corridor after corrdior, and when he got close enough he summoned his bo staff and smashed it against the eavesdroppers head.

* * *

Kim was scanning the S.P.D libraries database, reading about an ancient witch. "Well this sounds interesting.", she said as she read, "Kanna- an evil witch who came close to conquering the universe twenty-thousand years ago. Kanna had armies of soldiers at her command, each servant had a spell placed over them. Her power was unrivaled, she destroyed planet after planet, killed anyone and everyone who got in her way, or didn't. She was ruthless, even killing her own men for amusement, then placing their souls in mechanical bodies to keep them from resting in peace. Finally one day a sorceror named Kron stood up and battled her. The fight lasted three weeks, and ultimately Kanna was sealed in the mountains of Amida Three, while her Power Staff was hidden on Onyx, where it still rests today." Kim smiled evilly "Maybe I should take her name and become the next Kanna. Yes.", she hissed, "I believe a trip to Onyx has been scheduled."

* * *

Jason lay in bed, Hayley next to him. The two of them had been able to smooth things over, he still hadn't told her about his little trip though. He lied and said he was needed on Aquitar, to teach Earth martial arts to a few kids. It wasn't the best lie, but Hayley had seemed to buy it. At least, he hoped she did. He had managed to get his life back on track, everything was going smoothly for him.

Hayley knew that Jaosn had lied to her, but she didn't want to press the matter. He'd talk when he was ready, but if he waited too long, she had made up her mind to leave.

* * *

A few of the S.P.D workers entered the library, and screamed. What they saw was a mess. Bodies lay torn to shreds all across the room, the walls had been repainted a bright red over the white. Standing at the center of the mess was a woman with brawn hair, a tail pulled to the side of it, a pink and black striped shirt, black jean shorts, and knee high black boots. They watched in horror as she licked the blood off her hand looked up at them. "I was going to let them live.", she said coolly, "But then one of them had to speak to me. They asked me for my I.D, so I killed everyone in here. Would you like to join them?" The three men who entered the room all shook their heads no and tried to run. She smiled and said "I thought you might." She ran after them, knocking them all to the ground while she ripped them apart, laughing the whole time.

* * *

Up on the moon Ivan instructed Lothor to steal the Red Zeo Crystal while its holder was in mid-teleport. Lothor activated the machine, aimed it at Tommy's teleportation beam, and a few minutes later a star shaped crystal appeared in his hand. "We did it, we have three sub-crystals now.", he said with a triumphant tone in his voice.

"Good, good.", Ivan said from his throne, "Now we can make our own team of Rangers and kill those brats once and for all." He sounded pleased, glad his plans were working where everyone else's had failed. "Now, who to pick...hmmm...there's just so many of those Rangers to choose from...oh!" He snapped his fingers "Of course, I know who." He stuck his hand out and sent three bolts of lightning out, summoning three former Rangers.

* * *

"Do you think their dead?", a skinny man asked as he poked Sky with a stick.

"I don't know, maybe.", the obese one said as he let Bridges hand fall.

"Hey Bulkie, look at this. It looks like a Power Ranger Morpher, but it's not like ours.", Skull said as he pulled Sky's Morpher out.

"Yeah, they don't seem to use coins.", Bulk added as he pulled Bridge's out.

Skull smacked his gum and said "Do you think we should report this to Zordon?"

Bulk shrugged "Yeah, maybe. Let's go." In four beams of light, one crimson, two red, and one black the four were gone.


	17. Chapter 17: Kanna

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 17: Kanna**

A/N: All things Carri (including her family; Jon, Josh, and Becky) belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, Gale, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff. I took some liberties with SPD canon too, as far as the accident that gives Sky and Bridge their powers, and the formation of S.P.D at least. The multi-verse idea did come to me from KSuzie's "The Coins". Ivan Ooze comes from MMPR: The Movie. This could be considered an indirect cross over of PR and Supernatural. Dean Winchester belongs to Eric Kripke.

* * *

S.P.D had been in lockdown ever since the library massacre a few hours before, the attacker had been identified as Kimberly Ann Hart. The Rangers knew, however, that it was not Kimberly, it was the evil that had been purged from her being. How she had managed to infiltrate S.P.D they didn't know, but what they did know is that it wouldn't happen again. Billy came out of his hole and set up a special security system, only people with a special badge could enter. He had one badge made for each Ranger, and every non-Ranger personnel. Evil Kim was not going to enter S.P.D again.

Eric had come to during the commotion, apparently evil Kim hadn't felt like killing him at the time. He was glad for that, but it hurt his pride to be felled by one blow. Wes and Jen were glad he was alright, as was young Sky. He'd never seen Uncle Eric so mad before, once Eric was given a clean bill of health he stomped out of the room and out of S.P.D HQ to go for a walk. He hated having to relocate to New Tech, he liked his house in Silver Hills just fine. The other Rangers, Tommy and his new team, were lucky. Their relocation was only temporary, just until S.P.D found its legs. He kicked a can on the sidewalk as he passed by a few of the new aliens that had arrived on Earth.

Back in the year two-thousand Andros, Karone, Zhane, and the former Space Rangers began meeting with the World Leaders to try and open Earth up to all the alien refugees, at first the World Leaders had declined, knowing the kind of aliens that had come to Earth in the past; Rita, Zedd, Divatox, etc. They didn't want any large scale invasions again, like what Astronema brought. After nine years though, they softened up and began plans to welcome them in two-thousand and ten. The refugees had recently begun to settle on Earth, confined in New Tech City for the time being.

Eric continued his walk through the park. He looked down at his Quantum Morpher, thinking about how he had first become a Ranger. He had been very uncooperative with the team at first, now look at him. Banding together with all the old farts to teach the new blood a thing or two. He sighed, he missed the old days.

"Hello Eric!", said a sweet female voice. Eric looked up to see the Kim responsible for the library massacre standing before him. "How have you been? I see you can still walk, and breathe.", she sighed, she had meant to kill him with that punch, but everyone gets lucky sometime.

"What do you want?", Eric demanded as he shifted into Ranger mode.

Kim smiled and said "The normal, endless armies bowing at my feet, people as my playthings, universal conquest. Aw who am I kidding, I just want to kill everyone. Except for you, I need you." She winked at him and before he could morph she knocked him out and teleported away with him.

* * *

Bridge woke up with his head throbbing, he winced at the pain as he sat up. He saw Sky laying next to him, still asleep, and infront of them were six people. He recognized three of them; Tommy, Billy, and Carri. But the other three were a mystery to him; a skinny man, and obese man, and a man in a Macguyver jacket. "Where am I?", he asked as he propped himself up against the wall, "Tommy who are these guys?"

Tommy jerked his head up at the sound of his name, he didn't know this stranger, so how did the stranger know him? "I'm sorry, but I don't know you.", he said calmly.

"What? Carri, Billy, you recognize me don't you?", he asked, hopeful. The two shook their heads. "I don't believe this. Where am I?"

"You are in the Command Center, home of the Power Rangers.", said a deep voice from behind him. He turned to see a giant tube with huge floating head in it.

"What the? Zordon?", he asked.

"I am indeed Zordon. Though I have never seen you before."

"Bulk and Skull here found you and your friend passed out in the park.", said the guy in the Macguyver jacket, "Now do you wanna explain what the hell is going on?"

"Well, you see, me and my friend are from the year two-thousand and thirty, but we travelled back to the year two-thousand and ten to help out the current, future, past, whatever they are, Rangers. The last thing I remember is talking with Sky, then being pulled through a black and purple portal."

_Interdimensional travel, what could those guys be plotting?_, Zordon thought as he listened to Bridge's story.

"I'll be honest," the guy in the Macguyver jacket said, "the whole thing sounds made up. The only person capable of bringing you here is Zordon, and he obviously didn't."

"But it's the truth!", Bridge protested.

"I believe you.", Zordon said, "Dean, I am not the only being capable of moving between dimensions. I am merely the only one you know. There are at least sixteen others."

"Did you just say that, including you, there are seventeen people capable of moving between dimensions?", Dean asked.

"That is correct."

"Well now you tell us.", Dean said as he turned around in disgust.

"Ignore him.", Tommy said, "He's always a little cranky. Anyway, since you seem to know me, Carri, and Billy, allow me to introduce the other three; Farkus Bulkmeier, but everyone calls him Bulk, Eugene Skullovitch, but everyone calls him Skull, and Dean Winchester, the hot head of the group." Dean growled and turned his head to the side. He didn't see himself as a hot head, but more of a big brother to the group, and as the big brother it was his job to protect them, even if it meant blowing his top a little.

"What year is it?", Sky asked as he sat up.

"Two-thousand and nine.", Zordon said from behind him, "I believe." Billy nodded.

Bridge explained what was going on to Sky, and together they asked how they were supposed to get back to their own dimension. Zordon admitted that he didn't know, his connections to the Dimensional Overseers were nulled while he was caught in the time warp. He told them just go on with their lives as normal in this dimension, that someone would come for them one day, and that they could even be transported back to when they disappeared.

"Ay yi yi yi!", Alpha cried as he ran through the small room. "Divatox and Zedd are attacking the city, Rangers you have to get there right away!"

"Right," Dean said, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"TigerZord!", Dean shouted.

"Pteradactyl!", Carri cried.

"Triceratops!", Tommy yelled.

"Sabretoothe Tiger!", Billy shouted.

"Mastadon!", Bulk yelled.

"Tyrannosaurus!", Skull shouted.

"S.P.D Emergency!", Bridge yelled.

"Crimson Strike!", Sky cried.

Together the eight Rangers teleported to the city and began the fight with Zedd and Divatox's monster. Dean lead the Dino team in from the front, while Sky and Bridge attacked from behind. During the middle of the fight an army of PirahnaPutties appeared and joined the fight. Dean pulled his shot gun shaped blaster out and began shooting the PirahnaPutties. The Mighty Morphin's summoned their weapons and began attacking the PirahnaPutties while Sky and Bridge battled the monster. After all the PirahnaPutties were destroyed, Dean came up behind the monster, who had both Sky and Bridge in his grip, and said "Whoops.", as he shot the monster in the head. A few minutes later it grew and began destroying the buildings. Sky and Bridge watched in amazement as the TigerZord and the Megazord attacked the monster, eventually destroying it.

* * *

Up on the moon Divatox was beating up on Rygog, Finster, and Goldar. She was pissed, for the last twelve years she'd been trying to defeat those Power Rangers. She had come in and killed Rita and the Machine Empire, took Zedd as her husband, he didn't really have a choice, and the only thing standing in her way was the Power Rangers. "Goldar!", she bellowed.

"Y-yes my Queen.", Goldar said as she stomped over to him, pointing her finger at him. "I need to relieve some stress, and guess what? I choose you to be the stress reliever."

"Now honey-bunches.", Zedd said as he placed his hand on her arm, "Don't do anything rash."

"Don't touch me!", she threw him against the wall, "Fine, Goldar, you can live for now. I need a snack."

* * *

Back in the home dimension good Kim was sitting around her house in Angel Grove. She had recently moved in with Tommy and things were going great. She wondered how things were going for him on Sirius. She turned the T.V on as the doorbell rang. She bounced over to answer it and was greeted by Carri. "Hey.", she said with a smile on her face, "What's up?"

Carri looked up at Kim from under her hair that she had let fall infront of her face and she groaned as she fell over onto Kim's shoulder. "My mother is in town. This is going to be a horrible week. Shopping, we must go shopping now." Kim nodded, shopping might cheer Carri up, and Kim had met her mom. She knew what the next week would entail.

* * *

Ivan and Lothor gave their three visitors three evilly charged Zeo Sub Crystals, then sent them off to Earth.

* * *

Jason, Ryan, Adam, and Rocky were all sitting in the Power Chamber when the alarms went off. "Guys," Billy said as he pulled a visual up, "you need to get down to Angel Grove right away. Apparently...the Zeo's are attacking?" The five boys exchanged confused looks.

"That must be why our Zeonizers didn't work on Vega.", Rocky pointed out.

"Someone stole them while we were teleporting. But who?", Adam asked.

"Nevermind who stole them, who's in the suits?", Jason asked as they watched the Red, Blue, and Green Zeo Rangers take a leisurely stroll through the city.

* * *

The four Ranger arrived in their Ninjetti Robes to challenge the renegade Zeo's. "Well look who it is.", the Red Zeo said.

"The Power Rangers.", the Blue Zeo added. The three began attacking the four Ninjetti, the Red Zeo taking on Adam and Jason, the Blue Zeo jumped Ryan, and the Green Zeo fought Rocky.

Rocky slid out of the way of a punch, countering with his own kick to the stomach, sending the Zeo flying back. _That Zeo's a girl_, he thought as he sped towards her. She jumped up and moved out of his way, kicking his back as she ran to join the Blue Zeo.

Ryan punched the Blue Zeo, knocking him into the Red. The two collapsed as the Green Zeo joined them and summoned her sword, spinning around and slicing at the Ninjetti's.

* * *

Kim threw Eric against the wall of the cave on Onyx. He grunted as he hit the floor, Kim walked over picked him up, throwing him further into the cave. He looked down at his wrist, _if only she hadn't crushed my morpher I could take her out easily!_

_I need him to open the gateway to Kanna's Power Staff. It has to be the blood of a human, a good human, to open the gate. You'd think she'd have been more original. _She walked further into the cave, kicking Eric further. A few minutes later they stood before the gateway that supposedly held Kanna's Power Staff. "This is it.", Kim said, her eyes growing wide with joy, "All I need to do is spill some of your blood," she cut his arm, allowing his blood to fall upon the gateway, "and the gate should open."

* * *

The Ninjetti's continued fighting the Zeo's, with the Zeo's gaining the upper hand. The Ninjetti's had morphed into their full Ranger forms and were still getting tossed around, Kim and Carri joined them and turned the tide a little. Kim and Carri kicked the Green Zeo Ranger, while Jason and Adam punched the Blue Zeo, and Rocky and Ryan flipped the Red Zeo on the ground. The battle lasted about twenty minutes, the Ninjetti's had tried to discover the Zeo's identities, but to no avail.

Suddenly they saw Eric Myers fall to the ground in front of them, and a second Kim standing behind the fallen Blue Zeo Ranger. She held her staff down to him and drained him of his Power, revealing him to be Zack Taylor. Kim smirked at the fallen Ranger and kicked him, turning her attention to the other two, who quickly teleported away. She smiled at the stunned Ninjetti Rangers. "Greetings Rangers, it's been so long." Her eyes fell to the Pink Ranger, "Hello Kimberly! Well, come on, say hello to your better half, Kanna!"

"She...", Eric coughed up blood as he spoke, "she's responsible for the S.P.D library massacre...", he passed out.

"A massacre?", Rocky questioned, they hadn't been informed of any massacre. Kanna took a few steps towards them, stopping to pick Zack up.

"Such a pity.", she said, clicking her tongue as she squeezed his throat until it made a sickening popping sound. She smiled as Kim and Carri shrieked and the others growled at her. She continued squeezing until she thre his body behind her. "Next?"

The Rangers charged her, all rational thoughts gone. Zack had been their friend, and now he was gone. They all attacked her at once, and she easily dodged every one of them, using her new staff to trap them in an energy cage. "Ooh, now this is exciting. Which one shall I kill first?", she licked her lips as she scanned the trapped Rangers.

* * *

Ivan and Lothor were furious that their Rangers had failed. "That's it.", Lothor said, "I'm not sitting around here any longer. That witch is going to get what's coming to her. I'm attacking now!"

"For once," Ivan said, "we are in agreement. Let's go."

* * *

Kanna had her arm sticking through the cage, getting ready to grab one of the Rangers when a streak of white landed behind her and held a sword to her throat. "Miss me?"


	18. Chapter 18: Devastation

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 18: Devastation**

A/N: All things Carri (including her family; Jon, Josh, and Becky) belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, Gale, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff. I took some liberties with SPD canon too, as far as the accident that gives Sky and Bridge their powers, and the formation of S.P.D at least. The multi-verse idea did come to me from KSuzie's "The Coins". Ivan Ooze comes from MMPR: The Movie. This could be considered a cross over of PR and Supernatural. Dean Winchester belongs to Eric Kripke. Parts of this chapter take place in a completely alternate universe.

* * *

Dean rolled over in bed, he couldn't sleep. It bothered him that two Rangers from another dimension suddenly showed up. What bothered him even more was that he couldn't remember anything from beyond six months ago. He kept having these weird dreams, he'd hunt monsters and stuff with some long haired guy, and in his last few dreams he'd been cut and sliced in ways he didn't even know were possible. They freaked him out, what kind of person had dreams like this? _A fucked up one_, he told himself as he rolled back over. He was able to put up a front for the others, that was no problem. None of them knew his lost memories were bothering him, and luckily his dreams didn't interfere with his Ranger duties. He loved being a Ranger, fighting the bad guys, piloting the cool Zords, something about the way the engines of the Zords sounded to him, it made him feel at peace. Still, he felt as though he should being more, like saving this one town wasn't good enough anymore. He sighed, it was going to be another sleepless night.

Carri knew something was up with Dean, he may be able to fool everyone else, but not her. She saw through his façade, saw all the pain that was within him. She had also seen his eyes wandering places they shouldn't, not that she minded, her eyes did their fair share of wandering too. One thing she didn't like about him though, was that he seemed to be in love with beer, and she couldn't stand alcohol. When she and the others had found him he'd been laying passed out in front of a grave marker, Zordon had said he was a great warrior and that they needed him. They still didn't know why they needed him, but they took Zordon's word on it and made him the White Tiger Ranger.

Billy, Bulk, and Skull were the only three original Rangers left, they had battled Zedd and Rita, Mondo, an then Divatox had been the first to kill any Rangers; she had killed Jason in a most unpleasant way, having one of her monsters shrink him, slowly turning him into an insect before she devoured him. After that Kimberly had turned over her Power Coin, which was when Carri had been chosen. She had recently moved to Angel Grove right after high school finished in New York, and became quick friends with the Rangers, before she knew.

When she had been chosen to replace Kimberly, and had been informed of Jason and Trini's fate she broke down in tears for the first time in thirteen years. Not long after that Tommy had been recruited as the new Blue Ranger to replace Jason, bringing the team back up to five; Carri Pink, Skull Red, Bulk Black, Billy Yellow, and Tommy Blue. Trini had been the Green Ranger, and even later Kat Hillard filled that role, but only temporarily as Divatox drained her Powers, effectively killing her. That was the second time in three years that Carri had broke down in tears. Nine years later they found Dean, and he was given the White Ranger Power and made the new leader over Tommy.

Carri enjoyed her life as a Ranger, but she wished she could have prevented her friends deaths. She understood that she didn't know about Jason being a Ranger, and she had long ago accepted the fact that she couldn't have saved him from such a grim fate, but she felt responsible for Kat's death. Kat had been her cousin, she should never have gotten involved with the Rangers, Carri knew this and let she let Kat join anyway. Every night she felt as though Kat's ghost was haunting her, depriving her of sleep. Over the last nine years she had developped deep black circles under eyes from many sleepless nights. Her friends often worried about her, except for Dean, he always seemed to be off in his own world, but she constantly reassured them that she was fine, though they never believed her. She sighed as she stared up at her ceiling, she didn't think she'd get any sleep tonight.

Bridge was sleeping soundly in the Command Center, trusting Zordon's word. But Sky was wide awake. He had been unable to sleep, too many thoughts kept racing through his head. What if he didn't make it back in time to save his dad? What would happen if he died here? Would he be dead, or would someone be able to go back and save him? The whole time-dimensional travel drove him nuts. He and Bridge had no place in this dimension, he knew this.

What surprised him about this dimension was that after seventeen years they were still on the Mighty Morphin' Powers, Dark Specter's assault hadn't even happened yet, if it ever would. He stared over at the now empty Power Tube. He'd heard stories of the great Zordon, but every dimension was different. He wasn't sure if he should trust this Zordon, or these Rangers.

* * *

Rio had caught the eavesdropper, seventh seat Van now sat in a prison cell, and he continued to plead false imprisonment. Though no one believed him, he'd never gotten close to any of the Overseers, so no one really knew if they could trust him or not. He was a mystery. After hours of screaming he finally went over to the corner and began to sulk. He knew he wasn't the betrayer, but he also knew that they'd never believe him, and that he was seriously considering betraying them for their actions upon him.

* * *

Back in the home dimension Kanna had been about to kill another Ranger when Tommy showed up to stop her. He had battled her fiercely, his sword against her staff. It drove Kim nuts to watch Tommy battle her double and her be merely a spectator. She didn't like it one bit. Tommy thrust his sword at Kanna, but she knocked it away and sent a wave of flames at him. His suit had caught on fire, but he quickly put it out and removed his charred helmet. He stared directly into Kanna's eyes, he saw the same hatred in her eyes that he had seen in Kim's back when he destroyed her Prehistoric Pink Ranger helmet. Her expressionless face suddenly turned into a deranged grin as she slowly backed up. He followed her steps back, and once he saw what, or rather who, she was backing up to he sprang at her. But he hit the pavement as she teleported out with Eric.

"Damn it all!", he thrust his fist into the pavement, blood dripped from it as he lidted it back up to pummel the pavement some more. Before his fist could connect again though Kim reached out and caught. When Kanna left her cage had vanished as well. All the Ninjetti had a saddened expression on their faces. They had been powerless to stop her from killing Zack, and powerless to stop her from kidnapping Eric, again. "Come on.", Tommy said, the life drained from his voice as he lifted Zack's body up, "Let's get back to the Power Chamber."

A few minutes later everyone arrived in the Power Chamber and Billy began making arrangements for his friends funeral. Zack's entire family had died years ago in a car crash, so they didn't need to worry about contacting anyone. It would be a Ranger-exclusive funeral. Kim looked over at Tommy at saw the look of defeat in his eyes. He had thought he could stop Kanna there and then, he hadn't counted on her taking a hostage and retreating. "I should have though.", he said as he punched the wall.

"Tommy...", Kim began but was cut off by Tommy teleporting out.

Jason came up and put a hand on Kim's shoulder "He needs to be alone. He feels as though he failed us, failed _them_." Kim understood who he meant by _them, _Kat, Justin, Cassie, and now Zack and Eric.

"Eric's still alive. And I'm sure she'll keep him alive as a hostage.", Kim said, her eyes locked on Jason. He simply nodded as he turned back to the others. They all loved being Rangers, ut recently it seemed as though being a Ranger meant truly sacrificing your friends. Because of the search for the Prehistoric Gems they had created an evil Kim, though Tommy took responsibility for that, and it was because of that that four Rangers were dead and a fifth may be joining them.

* * *

Kanna chained Eric to the wall of her new, temporary, base. She was set up around the pit on Muranthias, the perfect place to hide out. The locals had no reason to fear her, not anymore anyway. When she had arrived they came to attack the intruder, but when they saw her face they recognized her and began bowing to Maligore's child. But the damage had been done, they had tried to attack her and it pissed her off. Now they lay scattered in pieces throughout the island. Just remembering the massacre made her smile. "Hey, wake up.", she smacked Eric, "I said wake up. You're lucky I want you alive, otherwise you'd be dead by now." She smacked him again, and he opened his eyes.

"Go ahead. Kill me you bitch.", he spat in her face, and she growled as she clamped down on his throat.

"Oh how I'd love to you insignificant little worm, but I have plans for you. Plans that I need you alive in order to pull off. But," she said, drawing out the word but, "just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't have any fun." She smiled evilly at him as she made her way to the pit.


	19. Chapter 19: Demons, Cars, and Guns

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 19: Demons, Cars, and Guns**

A/N: All things Carri (including her family; Jon, Josh, and Becky) belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, Gale, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff. I took some liberties with SPD canon too, as far as the accident that gives Sky and Bridge their powers, and the formation of S.P.D at least. The multi-verse idea did come to me from KSuzie's "The Coins". Ivan Ooze comes from MMPR: The Movie. This could be considered a cross over of PR and Supernatural. Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, and Bobby belong to Eric Kripke. Parts of this chapter take place in a completely alternate universe.

* * *

Bridge was walking down the street, thinking about how everything had become so messed up, he and Sky were just supposed to go back in time and stabilize things, not get sucked into another dimension. _Why were we even brought here?, _he wondered as he turned the corner. He looked up and saw a man with short hair, a serious expression on his face, and dressed in a tan trench coat. _That guy looks like he needs to get the stick out of his ass, _he told himself as the man passed him, a few seconds later he could have sworn he heard wings flapping.

Tommy entered the old Youth Center, still owned by Ernie. He hadn't had a very good night at all. He'd been up half the night honing his martial arts skills, ever since he found out about Jason's death he'd been practicing twice as hard, like he had to make up for Jason not being around. The other half of the night he spent thinking about how his life may have been different if he hadn't been called into Ranger duty. It was nice to think about, but what was done was done. He'd never have a normal life now, and he didn't have time to let that bother him. He'd spent the last decade in Angel Grove as a Ranger, and nothing would change that. "I'll have a burger and a coke.", he told Ernie as he sat down at the bar.

A few minutes later Ernie brought his food out and the other Rangers joined him. "I'll have a hotdog and a smoothie.", Carri said as she took a seat, Billy, Bulk, and Skull all agreed with her on that.

"I'll take a nice cold beer.", Dean said, earning a look of disappointment from Ernie and Carri.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't serve beer?", Ernie asked him.

"Fine, how about, uh what're they called? Purple Nurples?", he asked as he looked around the table, everyone shook their heads.

Ernie leaned down and got in Dean's face "I do not serve alcohol."

"Alright, alright.", Dean said as he waved his hand in front of his face, insinuating that Ernie had bad breath. "Coffee then." Ernie nodded in approval before heading off. "So, did everyone sleep well?", he asked, noticing the tired expressions on Tommy and Carri's face. Both of them scowled at him and he gave them his trademark smile in response.

"You're a jerk, you know that?", Carri asked as she elbowed him.

"Yeah I know, it's part of my charm.", he smiled, he seriously believed that and so did Carri. As soon as Tommy finished his burger he headed over to the sparring mats and began practicing. "He needs to lighten up some.", Dean commented as he stole a bite of Carri's hotdog.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm hungry and I didn't feel like ordering.", he said as he chewed. Carri looked at him like she could kill him, but in reality she was glad he had chosen her hotdog. "Well," he said as he stood, "this has been fun and all, but I need to get going. You coming?", he looked down at Carri and she felt a blush creep up her neck as she nodded and stood.

Dean and Carri were riding in his car, a nineteen sixty-seven Chevy Impala, high gloss black. He wouldn't admit it, but he stole the car. He'd found it near where everyone said they found him, he'd gone back a few weeks ago and found the car sitting there abandoned. He figured if it was so close then it must've belonged to him. He opened a trunk not long after stealing it, and he had been surprised at what he'd found, enough guns for an army. He'd whistled at the site and scrunched his face up when he saw a bag of salt. He wondered why salt would be in the car's trunk, but he let it slide.

"So where are we going?", Carri asked, snapping Dean from his thoughts.

"We'll find out when my baby comes to a stop.", he said as he patted the dash. He saw Carri reach for the glove compartment and he quickly stopped her. "Need something?"

"Yeah, a napkin. Got any?" He nodded and pulled one out of his jacket pocket.

"Got'em at Ernies while ago." While that wasn't a lie, he did have a reason for not wanting her to go rambling through his glove compartment. He'd found a box full of fake I.D's for him and the long haired guy in his dreams. He didn't want her finding that and start asking questions.

"Thanks.", she said as she blew her nose.

"No problem."

* * *

"No Bobby, we don't have a tracking device on the car. Or I don't I should say.", said a tall man with long hair. He was pacing back and forth with his cell phone in one hand while he ran his ther through his hair.

"Sam, ya idget how could you let Dean's car get stolen like that? If whoever stole it find the fake I.D's and the guns, well then you're screwed son.", Bobby said.

"Yeah, I know. But it's been three weeks now, if someone was going to do that don't think they would have already?"

"Maybe, but maybe not. Sam, where did you say you are?"

Sam thought about it for a second, what was this cities name? "Angel Grove, California.", he said when he remembered.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. I got a job here in Oregon to wrap up first."

"Thanks Bobby, see ya.".

* * *

Dean and Carri were still riding along when a woman with dark hair and tan skin jumped out in front of them. Dean quickly slammed on the brakes, and swerved the car to miss her. She walked over to him and opened his door. "Easy there babe.", he said as she grabbed him.

"Dean Winchester, I heard you busted out.", she said as her eyes turned completely black.

"Whoa shit! What the Hell?!", he yelled.

"Your brother has been looking for you.", she said as her eyes returned to normal.

"Who the Hell are you?", he demanded.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me in Hell? It's me, Ruby." Dean thought back to his dreams, he remembered a hot blonde woman that the long haired man had seemed to trust, but he hadn't.

"Ruby...Ruby... Hey, were by any chance a hit blonde chick with a demon killing knife?"

Ruby smiled "Why yes, yes I was. But now look at me.", she used her free hand to gesture towards her new body.

"I preferred you the other way. How'd you change anyway?" As soon as the question left his mouth a black cloud flew out of the womans mouth and into Carri's.

"Like this," Carri said, "you see, I'm a demon." Dean began to think that maybe, just maybe, his dreams were his memories.

"What do want with me?", Dean asked as he backed away from Carri's now possessed body.

"Lilith has ordered me to kill you, you bastard."

"Son of a bitch.", he muttered as everything came back to him, his mother dying in the fire, his father raising him and his younger brother to be hunters, his fathers deal with Azazel, Dean himself killing Azazel, and now Lilith. Lilith, a demon who was released from Hell when Jake opened the Devil's Gate in Wyoming. "Wait, the last thing I remember is being a chew toy to some Hell Hounds, how the Hell am I alive again?"

"That's why I'm here, to send you back to Hell.", she smirked, "you were never supposed to escape, with you alive He may not rise." She ran towards Dean, and for once he hesitatated in pulling his gun out, he had become so close to Carri. He couldn't shoot her, not even with rock salt.

"Dean?!", called a man with a southern accent. Dean turned to see Bobby and Sam standing behind him, guns loaded and ready to fire. As soon as he heard the bang from them he jumped in the way of the rock salt.

"Ow, son of a bitch!", he groaned as flew back into Ruby.

"Dean, what the Hell?", Sam asked, then his eyes fell to the body that Ruby had previously inhabited. "Ruby!" He ran over and lifted her head up, while he had his eyes closed Ruby snuck back inside the body.

"Sam? What happened?", she asked drearily.

"I don't know.", he replied.

"Wait...", she said, "it was Dean. He...he attacked me...he blamed me for sending him to Hell..." Sam was seething, Ruby was his friend, Dean, or a shapeshifter that looks like Dean, had no right to attack her. He stood and and walked over to Dean, punching him square in the jaw.

"What the Hell was that for Sammie?", Dean shouted as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. He had never known Sam to be this strong.

"I'll kill you.", Sam said with such a fierceness that Dean actually believed him and he quickly grabbed Carri and jumped in the car, speeding off. Dean never ran from a fight, but this was a fight against his own brother and he didn't want Carri getting caught in the middle of it.

* * *

Back in the home dimension, Becky had her afternoon martini in hand and was tapping her foot rhythmically. She was not a patient person, and her daughter had kept her waiting for twenty minutes now. She finished off her maritni and asked "Where are they? They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. I'd prefer not to stay in this dump of a city any longer than I need to."

"Calm down dear.", Jon said as came up behind her, "I'm sure Car has a good reason for keeping us waiting."

"She'd better."

A few minutes later Carri and Rocky entered the room, Rocky apologized for keeping them waiting, insisting that traffic was horrible due the Ranger fight. "Mom, I'd like you meet my boyfriend, Rocky DeSantos. Rocky, I'd like you to meet my mom, Becky Hillard." Rocky shook her hand and tols her how pleased he was to meet her, while she merely humphed at his appearance.

"He's not at the top of the fashion pole, is he?", Becky asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

_This is going to be a long day..., _Carri told herself as she sat down.

* * *

Up on the moon Ivan and Lothor were putting the finishing touches on their new weapons. "Soon.", Ivan said, "Soon we will attack. Soon we will kill those smelly brats!"

"They do stink, don't they?", Lothor asked with a laugh. Ivan turned to glare at him.

"Shut up you fool, you're ruining my moment." Lothor gave him an evil look and gave Ivan the finger.


	20. Chapter 20: Angels and Keys

**Ninjetti Rebirth **

**Chapter 20: Angels and Keys**

A/N: All things Carri (including her family; Jon, Josh, and Becky) belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, Gale, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff. I took some liberties with SPD canon too, as far as the accident that gives Sky and Bridge their powers, and the formation of S.P.D at least. The multi-verse idea did come to me from KSuzie's "The Coins". Ivan Ooze comes from MMPR: The Movie. This could be considered a cross over of PR and Supernatural. Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, and Bobby belong to Eric Kripke. Parts of this chapter take place in a completely alternate universe.

* * *

Dean wasn't sure how long he'd been driving, he just knew he'd high tailed it out of there. Ruby had been trying to kill him, and then his brother and Bobby had shown up, and they had thought he was a shapeshifter. _Man, now I'm regretting remembering everything_, he thought as came to a stop. He decided that they were far enough, it was safe to stop. He looked over at Carri, she was still unconscious from her brief possession, he hoped she wouldn't remember anything. Just as soon as he stepped out of the car and leaned back on it he heard wings flapping. "Dean, we have to go. Now.", said a man with short hair, a serious expression, and a tan trench coat.

"Who the Hell are you?", Dean said as he pulled his shotgun out.

"His name's Castiel.', said Bridge as he appeared from behind the man. "I saw him on the streets earlier, and after we passed each other I heard wings flapping and found him standing in front of me."

"Wings flapping?", Dean questioned, lowering his gun slightly. "Better question then, what the Hell are you?"

Castiel looked around at his host body and answered "I am an Angel of the Lord."

"Right, and I'm the tooth fairy. Look, Angel's aren't real, I'm willing to bet that your just a demon possessing some poor bastard." At that he fired his shotgun, his Castiel square in the chest with rock salt, but to his surprise the man remained unphased.

"This, this is a vessel, yes. But unlike a demon I had to be invited in. This man is a devout man, he prayed for this."

"Right, I'm just supposed to roll over and believe that he allowed to possess him. Not buying it." He fired again and again, with the same results as before. "Bitch!"

"Dean, it's the truth.", Bridge protested, "He has told me that he can get me and Sky back to our dimension, that's why he took a special interest in me." Dean had turne dhis attention to Bridge and hadn't noticed Castiel sneak away and appear beside him.

"Dean, I'm sorry.", he said as he held his hand up to Dean's head and put him to sleep.

"What now?", Bridge asked as he stepped forward.

"First," Castiel said, not looking at him, "I'm going to put you two back in your own dimension, then I'm going to turn back time to when he first awoke, and prevent Zordon from rescuing him. That wizard messed everything up, because of his interference there's only one seal left. If Dean had reunited with his brother after waking up, then we'd have had more time."

"Right, bu-", Bridge was cut off by Castiel placing his hand to his head and putting him to sleep as well.

* * *

Castiel had scrubbed everyone's minds, leaving no trace of Dean ever being the White Ranger, for even though he had turned back time to when Dean awoke in his coffin, they would have still retained their memories, at least, Dean, Carrie, Sam, and Bobby would have. He was unable to wipe Ruby and Zordon's minds. What surprised Castiel the most was that he felt strange in doing this, Dean and Carri had seemed so happy to him, he didn't want to erase their memories of each other, but he had to. It was an order.

* * *

When Dean awoke he was gasping for air, his voice very raspy as he called out for help. He found himself trapped in a box, a casket it felt like. Finally he made it to the surface and found an entire section of trees just blown over in a perfect circle around the grave. After a few attempted tries at calling Bobby he hot wired a nearby car and made to the Singer Junk Yard, after convincing Bobby that he was who he said he was, the two made their way to Sam. As soon as the door opened a dark haired woman answered, asking about pizza. Dean looked at her, something seemed off about her, like he'd seen her before, and like he didn't trust her. There was just something about her.

Later, after he met the so called Angel, Castiel, he saw another dark haired woman, though this one was much prettier. He liked her, he wanted to get to know her, which was strange for him. She had a funny silver watch with pink stripes on it, and she was dressed in a pink jacket with blue jeans. She caught him looking at her and she smiled at him in response. For some reason the name "Carri Hillard" kept repeating itself over and over in his mind. Finally he walked over and asked her if her name was Carri Hillard.

"Yes, and you're Dean Winchester.", she replied, noticing the look of shock across his face.

"How do you my name?", he asked.

"How did you know mine?", she countered, she knew how she knew his. He had been the White Tiger Ranger, but if he didn't remember that then it was probably for the best.

"I don't know.", he lied. After he began talking to her he remembered that she was Pink Power Ranger, though he didn't want to admit that he had been the White Ranger. He wasn't sure if she remembered that or not, but he didn't want to take any chances. Being a Ranger was fun and all, but he was a hunter through and through. "Well, it was nice meeting you Carri."

"You too, Dean.", she smiled, he nodded and smiled in response.

"There you are.", Sam said as he came jogging up.

"Oh hey Sammie. Got my bacon cheeseburger?" Sam nodded, "Extra onions?"

"Dude, I'm the one that has to put up with your extra onions.", Sam replied, handing Dean his burger.

"No pie? I thought I told you to get pie. I love me some pie." From behind him he heard Carri giggling, he turned and flashed her a smile.

"Alright, you head back to the car, I'll get your pie.", Sam huffed as he turned to leave.

"Bye.", Dean said to Carri, smiling at her one last time.

"See ya.", she replied. She was sad to see him go, but if there were demons and stuff out there, he'd be better off on the move. She sighed after he left, someone had tried to wipe her mind, but apparently her feelings for Dean were too strong for someone to simply wash them away. She smiled at his retreating form.

Dean sat down in his car, ready to unwrap his burger when he felt something other than his wallet in his back pocket, he reached back there and pulled out a silver wrist watch with white stripes on the sides, and a gold hexagon shaped thing with a gold coin in the center. "My morpher.", he said, amazed that he still had it. His thoughts drifted back to Carri again, he knew that Castiel had tried to wipe his mind of those days, and of her, but either something had gone wrong, or Cas just didn't have the heart to truly wipe his mind.

"Hey, whatcha got there?", Sam asked as he sat in the passenger seat, pie in hand.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, just a watch and some kids toy that Carri gave me."

"Oh really? Let me see.", Sam said, holding his hand out.

"No.", Dean said, sounding protective of the two items.

"Okay dude, whatever.", Sam said as he dropped the pie in Deans lap. "There's your pie."

"Man I love pie.", Dean said as he took a bite.

* * *

Ivan and Lothor had finished their new enhanced Ecto-Morphicons and were attacking Angel Grove, Ivan had blocked out the sins rays so that these fluid robotics could run at one-hundred percent efficiency, as well as block out the MegaZords power source. The two villains stood atop the tallest building in Angel Grove and watched the destruction at hand. The Rangers had tried their Megazord, only to have it shut down, Tommy had told them to self destruct so that could at least take one of Ivan's machines down, much to Ivan's displeasure it had worked. He refused to enter his other Morphicon though, he knew that would solidify him and make him vulnerable to attacks. He simply smirked as the last Ecto Morphicon destroyed Angel Grove. "The Rangers may have Power," he told Lothor and Rito, "but they are Power_less _without their precious MegaZord. Ah what a glorious day for destruction!"

"You, I get the feeling that we forgot someone, somewhere...", Rito said as he scratched his head with his sword.

"I have to hand it to you Ivan, this plan of yours was truly brilliant!", Lothor laughed.

"Yes, I know. I also know you wish you could be as perfect as I am."

Lothor stopped laughing and smirked at Ivan, the guy have had a great idea for once, but he was seriously getting on Lothor's nerves.

* * *

Ichi had returned to the Overseers Realm, he'd had no luck in finding Sky and Bridge. When he returned he learned of Van's capture, and also of his constant denial that he wasn't the traitor. For some reason, he believed Van, he didn't know why. There was just a sort of truth to his words. But if it's not him, then who is it?, he asked himself as he sat in his seat. If they didn't catch the true traitor soon things could get disasterous.

* * *

Sky and Bridge awoke in the new Power Chamber, they had no idea how they had gotten there. When they went to sit up though they each hit their heads on something metal. Billy quickly came over and checked on them, they had been out for a couple of days now. They looked around, not seeing any of the Rangers present. "Where is everyone?", Bridge asked.

Billy looked down at the ground "They're out there trying to fight Ivan's machine without their Zords. For once, I don't believe they can win. It's already taken half of Angel Grove down and as long as Ivan's clouds remain up in the sky no MegaZord will function properly. It's madness."

"How long have we been out?", Sky demanded.

"Well, you were just gone for about half a week, and you mysteriously returned about half a week ago. So, I guess you could say a week."

"A week?", Sky exclaimed.

"Gone? Returned?', Bridge added. He didn't remember going anywhere, and neither did Sky. Where could they have gone?

"Yes, gone, returned, and a week. Now if you don't mind I need to get back to trying to figure out a week to seperate those clouds.", Billy turned his back and returned his computer.

* * *

Before the two had been whisked away to another to another dimension, Adam had found the sixth and final key, and after a sparring match with Rocky, Tommy, and Jason he reclaimed the other five, handing them over to Zordon as he had promised.

* * *

Deep in space on the planets Vega, Phaedos, Inquiris, Liaria, and in the temple hidden within the Desert of Despair a familiar voice could be heard. "Members of Meridian," it said, "I return to you your Keys of Power. With these in your hands, you can once more leave your trusted temples and hold your true Power once more."

Dulcea watched as the Tyrannosaurus Key fell into her hands and she felt the Power surge through her.

Kemma watched the Pteradactyl Key fall before and she walked over to pick it up, feeling the ancient Power flow through her as it had six-thousand years before.

Lerigot watched as the Sabretooth Tiger Key merged with his wand and he felt his Power grow exponentionally.

Dimitria felt the Mastadon Key pass through her phantom self, restoring her true body, she picked the Key up off the ground and revelled in the ancient Power.

Ninjor watched as one of the Keys he based his original Power Coins off of fell into his hands. The Power of the Triceratops surged through his body, combining with the strength of his Ninja Power.

Last but not least, Zordon held the Dragon Key in his hands, feeling the true power of the Dragon flow through his entire being, he hadn't felt anything like this in over ten-thousand years. When he joined the formed the Order of Meridian he had already been trapped in the time warp, and could not truly feel the Key or its Power. It felt incredible, he held onto his Key as he continued to speak.

"Order of Meridian, please, assist Earth. The being we defeated over six-thousand years ago, Ivan Ooze, has returned. We must unite once more and put a stop to his reign of terror." Silently, each member nodded, knowing that Zordon could sense their choices. He smiled at their choice, the Order of Meridian would have one final battle.


	21. Chapter 21: Betrayer Revealed

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Chapter 21: Betrayer Revealed**

A/N: All things Carri (including her family; Jon, Josh, and Becky) belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, Gale, all members of the Overseers, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff. I took some liberties with SPD canon too, as far as the accident that gives Sky and Bridge their powers, and the formation of S.P.D at least. The multi-verse idea did come to me from KSuzie's "The Coins". Ivan Ooze comes from MMPR: The Movie.

* * *

Tommy jumped back as the claw came at him,the fight against the morphicon wasn't going so well. So far their MegaZord was a total loss, Tommy had made the decision to sacrifice it in hopes of destroying the first morphicon, his plan had worked, but now they had no idea how to take out the other one. He leaped and pushed Kim out of the way of the morphicons blast, just narrowly missing it himself. Rocky, Adam, Ryan, and Carri weren't fairing too well either. _Wait a second, where'd Jason go?_ he asked himself, noticing his friend was no where to be seen. He scanned the area while dodging the attacks and firing back with his blaster, but he didn't see the Red Ranger anywhere.

Rocky jumped up and onto the morphicon's claw, running up its arm and firing his blaster in its face. When the smoke cleared he saw a few burn marks on it, but nothing serious. "Shit." He jumped off, landing safely on the ground while Carri took her shot at it. The six of them all fired at once, together they managed to blow out one of its eyes and then Tommy had an idea, something he hadn't tried since receiving his new Ninjetti Powers.

* * *

Jason made his way to the top of the tallest building in Angel Grove, slowly making his way towards Ivan. _If I can take him out, then maybe the clouds will disperse and the morphicon will cease to function_, he thought. Quietly he placed his hand close to Ivan's back.

"I smell a rat," Ivan said as he spun around to face Jason. Jason quickly let the ice flow from his hand, freezing Ivan. Before he could finish the process though Lothor kicked him in his side, sending to the edge of the building. Ivan shook the thin layer of ice off of him and said "Well so much for that Ranger."

"Help," Rito said, his own sword being held at his throat. Ivan and Lothor turned to see the Red Ranger standing behind Rito, using Rito's own sword threaten him.

"What? You want us to beg you to let him go or something?" Lothor asked "Go ahead, kill him. He's of no use to us."

"My pleasure," said a female voice from above. Jason looked up and jumped back just as a black clad silhouette landed atop Rito, frying him in the process. Jason gawked at the black ashes that had been Rito Revulto just a few seconds ago. "Hello all," Kanna said with a smile. Jason, not wanting to converse with the enemy, threw a punch at her which she caught and threw him into Lothor. "That wasn't very nice Jase, you should know not to hit a lady."

"I know not to hit a lady, however I don't believe you fall into that category."

"Aw, now I'm hurt. Attack him," she snapped her fingers and a gold armored being appeared behind her.

"Goldar?" Jason questioned, _since when does Goldar work for Kanna? _He decided not to think about it, and instead began attacking the golden monkey. The four mechanical beings were just standing there like statues. Ivan and Lothor faught Kanna. Jason held up Rito's sword and began clashing it against Goldars. The two faught an intense duel, with the golden ape gaining the upper hand for a small while. Fed up with the ape, Jason grabbed his sword when they collided and began to heat it up using his other Muranthian power. As he held it in a tight frip it began to slowly melt away to nothing, leaving Goldar defenseless. It was at this time that Jason took his opportunity and thrust the bone sword through Goldar's armor and into his chest, after a few seconds of stumbling around, Goldar fell to the ground, dead. "I don't believe it," was all Jason could manage to say. After eighteen years the ugly alien was finally put to rest.

Kanna was quickly proving to be too much for the evil duo, she had almost succeeded in throwing Lothor off the edge of the building, and she had the evil Ninja gasping for air. Ivan attacked her with a small army of his oozelings, which she quickly killed each and every one of them with ease. Ivan sent ten bolts of lightning at her from his fingertips, and she gracefully dodged each of them, ending up in his face. She flashed him the sweetest smile as she clapped her hands on either side of his head, turning it into a pile of ooze. He quickly reformed his head, and shot a purple loogie out, forming his own brand of Tenga Warriors, called Tengu Warriors. Kanna smirked at the squawking birds as she began ripping their wings off.

* * *

The Order of Meridian were on their way to Earth to help the Ninjetti's when they were intercepted by Hedara, Baneero, and the other traitor of the Overseers, ninth seat Kenpa. "We must conserve our energy for Earth," Zordon instructed as he summoned his staff to deal with the traitors. Dulcea and Kemma followed his lead while Ninjor, Lerigot, and Dimitria stayed back.

Zordon refused to use the power of his key, he instead clashed his staff against Hedara's sword. Hedara swung his sword like a mad man, he was in a rage for reasons unknown. Zordon countered his attack each and every time, even sending energy bolts at him, which Hedara took the hit every time and laughed maniacally. Zordon wasn't sure what had happened to Hedara, but he had gone from an easily angered tyrant to a complete and total maniac, it was as if someone had stripped everything that had been sane about him away.

Hedara eventually gave up the fight, just sitting there, arms and legs spread, open for any attacks. "What happened to you?" Zordon asked as stopped his attack.

Hedara had a big smile on his face, all his teeth showing and saliva dripping from his mouth as he chuckled. "So...so much...so much..."

"So much what?", Dulcea demanded as she kicked Kenpa back into Baneero.

"Excuse us," Kenpa said as he flew over to Hedara, "we need to get him back to his treatment. We'll have to kill you some other time." With that the three were gone.

"Well that was most certainly strange," Kemma said as she headed over to Zordon and Dulcea.

"We must hurry and help the Rangers," Ninjor said "we can nont float around in space forever!"

"Ninjor is correct, we must go now," Zordon said as he lead the group on.

* * *

Tommy had focused his energy on his former Dragon Powers, trying his best to summon his old Dragon Dagger one last time, but to no avail. Instead he opted for summoning his Zeo and Turbo Swords and began hacking away at the Ecto-Morphicon. To his surprise he was actually doing damage, though not enough to really amount to anything. As he continued his assault alongside the other Rangers he heard a familiar cry and a voice in his head "I am here, master."

* * *

Jason battled Lothor now that Kanna had shown up and was concentrating on killing the purple snot. She had easily killed all of Ivan's Tengu Warriors, ripping them limb from limb. Jason ducked a bolt of energy that Lothor threw at him, and retaliated by leaping into a kick. He nailed Lothor in his chest, causing him to bump into Kanna. Her head snapped around and she glared at the evil Ninja, she tried grabbing him, but he jumped away punched Jason in his helmet. "This is the most fun I've had throughout the entire story!" he laughed as he kicked Jason over the edge.

Jason used his Ninjetti Powers to bounce back up and delivered a swift kick to Lothors face, knocking him into both Ivan and Kanna. "Touch me again and you'll be fried Ninja in the morning," Ivan warned.

"Why wait?" Kanna asked with a devillish smile on her face as she grabbed the Ninja and fried him, tossing his smoldering body over the edge. Jason gawked at her, he had had a time with Lothor, and she defeated him like he was nothing more than childs play. Kanna jumped back to the other side of the building where she had four robotic Ranger bodies waiting, she removed the rings from her fingers and stomped on them, releasing the essence each one contained. She then took those essence's and inserted them into each of the robot bodies. "These should prove quite useful," she said, "I did after all, kill the most brilliant scientist on the planet Patch to obtain them."

Each one of the robots eyes lit up, and after a charge given to them by Kanna they sprang into action. Jason jumped and dodged an attack made by the black one, only to be kicked by the blue one. The two pink ones and Kanna herself continued her assault on Ivan. Jason punched the black robot, and heard a familiar grunt come from it. _That sounded like,_ he started but was cut off by the pink robot shouting at him in an Australian accent to watch out. He looked just as the pink robots foot connected with his helmet, sending him flying. "Where the Hell are the other?" he asked, "Oh yeah." It was then that he heard a familiar, ancient cry.

* * *

Eric looked around, why had she left him chained to the wall, alone? She said that she had plans for him, what were they, for him to starve to death outside a pit of lava? He didn't understand it, first she beat the shit out of him, then he was forced to make out with her for hours on end, she beat him some more, dangled him over the pit just to see the terror in his eyes, and finally gave him some water. Everyday had been like that for nearly a week now, he couldn't stand it. He wished she'd just hurry up and kill him. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard footsteps approaching him. He opened his eyes and saw a blonde woman in a black cloak walking towards. "Donot worry," she said in a French accent, "my name is Kemma, I am here to help you."

* * *

Back on the battle field Tommy and the others watched in awe as the DragonZord battled the Ecto-Morphicon. They had no idea how the DragonZord had been summoned, Tommy explained that it wasn't he who summoned it, he couldn't summon the Dragon Dagger. It was then they heard a familiar voice shout "Go, help Jason out on the roof. Now!" They looked up and Tommy and Adam saw Zordon appear, along with the other five members of the Order of Meridian. Ninjor told them where to find Jason, and they headed off.

* * *

Jason continued to dodge the attacks of the two robots, he had figured out what it was that Kanna had placed in them, it was the spirits of the Rangers she had killed. Zack and Kat were the ones fighting him, though they couldn't help it. He could hear them screaming, pleading with their robotic bodies to stop it, that they didn't want to harm their friend. But whatever Kanna had done to the robots, they were under her control. Their spirits merely powered them. It pissed him off to think she could be that twisted. He stole a glance over at Ivan, it must be Justin and Cassie in the other two. The thought of his friends not being able to rest in peace pissed him off. He had managed to contact Billy in the Power Chamber and get him to scan them, he was still waiting on the results.

As he continued to dodge them he saw a rainbow land on the roof behind the robots, it was the other Rangers. "Guys," he shouted, "don't attack them, it's Kat, Zack, Justin, and Cassie!" Tommy and the others looked at one another, then at the robots. They quickly assumed that Kanna must have done something with their spirits after killing them, it wouldn't be the first time a Ranger had come back from the dead.

"Jason," Billy said, "I've got the results back on their scans. It says that if you bust the robotic bodies, then their spirits should be set free. All you need to do is find a quick and easy way to bust them."

"Thanks Billy, I got it covered," he replied. "Sorry guys." He allowed Zack and Kat to get close enough for him to touch them, as soon as they were within striking distance he froze them, and using his heat fist he shattered the ice, and the robot bodies, and watched as the spirits of Kat and Zack vanished, both saying thank you as they did. Jason then turned his attention to the other two, using his Ninjetti speed he quickly reached and froze them, shattering them and watching as Justin and Cassie thanked him before vanishing.

Kanna had witnessed this, and she was pissed about it. She clenched her teeth and set Ivan on fire, melting him into a puddle of goo for the time being. She then turned her attention to the Rangers, the White Ranger in particular, and began attacking. She quickly grabbed the others and threw them from the roof, leaving only her and Tommy. "Why me?" he asked as they circled one another.

"Because I hate you the most," she snarled, leaping into a kick. He grabbed her ankle just before it reached his helmet, and she then kicked him with her other foot, sending them both sliding across the roof.

* * *

The other Rangers all hit the ground and de-morphed, Billy quickly teleported them back to the Power Chamber for them to heal. They were all unconscious when they arrived, and Billy, Sky, and Bridge all set them on the medical beds for treatment. He looked over at the screen, watching Tommy fight with Kanna. It pained him to see his friend fighting all alone, but there wasn't much he, or any other Ranger could do. He hadn't told anyone, but he had received reports of nearly every Ranger Power being stolen by a mysterious person in a black cloak. That one person had soundly defeated every Ranger team that fought him, the Space, Lightspeed, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Mystic, and Overdrive Rangers were all without Power. The two DinoThunder Rangers with Power, the Jungle Rangers, and the Red Time Force Ranger were currently battling him. This was something Billy had never seen before, and assault on every Ranger in existence. Sky and Bridge had tried to go and help, but Billy had told them that they would be more useful with him.

A few minutes before he teleported the Ninjetti's in Kemma had brought Eric Meyers in to recouperate. Eric was also intent on helping the others, but Billy forbayed it and when Eric insisted, Billy hit him with a sedative.

* * *

The DragonZord battled the Ecto-Morphicon fiercely, neither one backing down. The DragonZord turned and smacked the Morphicon with its tail, sending it flying into a building. When it regained its balance it destroyed the DragonZords left arm. The DragonZord cried out and fired its missiles at the Morphicon from its right arm, blowing the head of it off. With the destruction of its head the Morphicon ceased function and fell forward.

* * *

Zordon and the Order were hovering just above the pool of liquid that was Ivan Ooze. "I fear that if we seal him up again, we have a repeat of the last week on our hands," Dimitria said.

"I hate to say it Dimitria, but I believe you are right," Zordon agreed.

"Perhaps we could throw him into the Earth's sun?" Dulcea suggested, no one had any better idea's. Zordon voiced his approval and together the six of them drew their Power Keys, morphed into their respective colors, and formed a barrier around the purple puddle staring up at them. Slowly they began lifting him up into the sky and out of Earth's orbit. Once they were close enough they tossed him into the Earth's sun, destroying him for good.

As he was being thrown into the sun Ivan seperated a small molecule of himself, so that he may one day regenerate...


	22. Chapter 22: Final Battles

**Ninjetti Rebirth **

**Chapter 22: Final Battles**

A/N: All things Carri (including her family; Jon, Josh, and Becky) belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, Gale, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff. I took some liberties with SPD canon too, as far as the accident that gives Sky and Bridge their powers, and the formation of S.P.D at least. The multi-verse idea did come to me from KSuzie's "The Coins". Ivan Ooze comes from MMPR: The Movie.

* * *

Sky paced back and forth through the Power Chamber, he wanted to go help his dad, but Billy had told to stay here where he'd be needed. It was driving him nuts to think that his father was out there fighting, sure he had allies with him, but Sky still worried about him. He checked the monitors again, the two Dino Rangers had lost their Powers now as well as three of the Jungle Rangers. Sky slammed his fist down on the console. He wanted to help, he wanted to be of some use out there on the battle field, instead he was confined to the base. Sighing he turned aorund to look at all the Rangers on the med beds, six Ninjetti's and his Uncle Eric. "That does it," he said as turned back to the console, with the push of a few buttons he teleported off.

* * *

Tommy and Kanna had been at it for a while, neither one showed any signs of backing down. Tommy was determined to make this their final battle. He eyed her carefully as they circled one another, each ready for an attack. Ivan's dark clouds had dispersed after his defeat, but the sun didn't last long as a thunderstorm roared in. Tommy watched as Kanna moved her wet hair out of her face and smiled. The next thing he knew he was holding her fist in his hand, she had moved so quickly, he almost didn't see her move at all. Quckly he kneed her in her stomach, and then kicked her back.

Kanna caught her balance and stared at the White Ranger, this is the fight she had been waiting for ever since seperating from her good half. That half of her had kept her from killing him in their initial fight, she smiled. Finally she would claim the life of Tommy Oliver. She jumped into a kick, only to have him catch it and throw her down on the roof. Before he could attack her she jumped up and connected her heel with the side of his helmet, cracking it. He stumbled back, shaking his head. "I should've expected that," he said flatly.

"Should've, but didn't," she shrugged her shoulders and ran at him, prepared to deliver a helmet shattering blow. But as she lifted her leg to kick him again he caught her and threw her over the edge.

* * *

Up on the two remaining Zeo Rangers watched the figh between Tommy and Kanna. "Should we attack now?" the Red Zeo asked.

"He is all alone," the Green pointed out. Together they nodded their heads and teleported down to the Earth's surface.

* * *

Tommy allowed himself a breather, he fell back onto the roof, spreading his arms and legs out. He was still morphed, but he could feel the rain against the spandex and hear it hit his helmet. It was then that the two Zeo's landed before him. Tommy jerked his head up and said "What is this, attack the tiger day? Can't a guy catch a break?"

"'Fraid not," the Red Zeo said, summoning his Zeo Sword.

"Let's get'em," the Green added. Together the two charged the White Ranger, he sprang to his feet and charged them as well, knocking both of them over as he inbetween them, Turbo sword in one hand, Saba in the other. Both Zeo's grabbed their sides where he had cut them. "Damn it!" the Green shouted, she was just about to go back after him when a staff pierced through her heart.

Tommy looked up to see Kanna standing behind her, and she looked pissed. The Green Zeo was forced to Power down as Kanna drained her energy, revealing her to be Aisha Campbell. Tommy looked on in horror as another of his friends died at the hands of that bitch. Aisha's blood spurted onto Kanna's face and she ran her tongue out , getting what she could before turning her attention over to the remaining Zeo. She gave her staff one last push, then tossed Aisha off the roof and onto the streets. Slowly she began to make her way over to the Red Zeo, just as she was about to thrust her staff into him Tommy shouted "No!" and jumped in the way. Kanna's staff pushed right though his lower right back, where his shield didn't protect him, and out his stomach.

His eyes widened as he felt the sharp end pierce his flesh, before he blacked out he felt the rish of rapid air on his backside.

* * *

Sky landed in the streets of Silver Hills, around him were the dead bodies of many Silver Guardians, as well as a couple Rangers. He recognized the dead Rangers as Casey and Theo of the Jungle Rangers, while Lily, Kira, and Conner lay severely wounded. Quickly he hit a few buttons on their communicators, teleporting them back to the Power Chamber. He mourned the fallen Rangers, but quickly pulled himself back and went to search for R.J, his dad, and the guy in the black cloak who had been destroying Ranger Powers.

His search didn't take long, he saw the Purple Wolf Ranger get thrown against a building and he followed him back into the battle. Wes saw the Crimson S.P.D Ranger join them in the fight. Sky looked over at the enemy, his wore a black cloak with a purple shine to it, a silver hooked on the top of his hood that hung down a little in front of his face, and beneath his hood Sky could make out two yellow eyes. He also wielded a very long sword. "So what's his deal?" Sky asked as fell into line with the Red Time Force Ranger and Purple Wolf Ranger.

"I'm not sure, he's been going around destroying Ranger Powers. He won't say why," Wes replied.

"How many other has he killed?" Sky asked, still a little vague on their situation.

"He hasn't killed anyone. It was them," R.J pointed to a trio standing up on the roof behind the guy the black cloak. Sky looked up and saw a man with long silver hair, tan skin, and yellow eyes, another man with white and black striped hair, and another man in a pure black cloak.

The man with the chain on his hood turned to look at what the Purple Ranger was looking at. He saw the trio standing behind him, Hedara looked just as insane as he had earlier. "Ah yes," said the man with the chain, "my finest work. I took every bit of sanity that one had, and I destroyed it. I took him to a pocket dimension where time is infinite, and I tortured him for centuries. He is now the perfect specimen you see before you." His voice was deep, cool, and arrogant. "But, unfortunately his usefull ness has run its course." With that he disappeared and reappeaered behind the trio, slicing Hedara's head off and impaling Baneero on a nearby statue, pushing him until he ripped in half.

The third man removed his hood, he had metallic blue hair that hung in front of his face, and cold exression in his eyes. "Excellent work my lord," he said simply "those two were beginning to annoy me anyway."

The man turned his attention to Kenpa "When I said his usefulness had run its course, I meant all of you." He stabbed Kenpa in his stomach and brought his blade up through his head. Sky and the other wathced on in horror as the trio that stood there just seconds before were now dead.

"So he hasn't killed any Rangers, but he'll kill his allies?" Sky asked, confused by the situation.

"Apparently so," R.J said absently. The man jumped off the roof and looked over at the three Rangers, holding his sword straight out, he was a good six feet away from them and his sword's tip scratched R.J's helmet. "I think he's trying to say I'm next."

Just as the man drew his sword out to strike R.J, the Purple Ranger leaped into the air and back a few feet while Wes and Sky fired on him with their blasters. "That won't work," the man said as he blocked each shot with his blade. He smirked underneath his hood, their petty attempts were useless, it was true he hadn't killed any Rangers, he just didn't see the point to yet. He didn't want to kill them one by one, no, he wanted to kill them as a whole, all at once. He brought his sword down upon R.J and destroyed his morpher.

"We need to get out of here," Wes said, Sky quickly agreed. Together the three Rangers teleported off.

"Well that was disappointing," the man remarked as he watched them disappear. "Oh, but there's Ranger activity over here. Good."

* * *

Tommy woke up on the roof of the building, no rain was hitting him. He wondered why, he could see it falling around him. It was then that he saw the Red Zeo battling Kanna, and he heard someone say "Just a few more minutes, you'll be fully healed then." He turned to see a red haired woman in a green bikini style outfit standing behind him, along with Zordon, Kemma, Dimitria, Lerigot, and Ninjor.

"What's going on?" he asked, the last thing he remembered was jumping infront of Kanna's staff, then nothing.

"You were very close to death, you would have died had we not returned in time to see you falling. We've placed an invisibility spell over us so she does not know we are here. As far as she is concerned, you are dead."

"Why isn't anyone helping him? He may be evil, but he's still a Power Ranger!"

"Tommy, we have all lost a great deal of strength, it is taking all of us combined just to keep the shield up and heal you," Zordon explained, "Just another minute or two and you'll be fine."

Kanna was battling the Red Zeo Ranger, so far he had avoided all of her attacks. She was furious about that, no one made a mockery out of her. Finally she came up with a plan. She tossed a wave of fire at him, diverting his attention to that while she sped towards him. She grabbed him by his throat, smiling, she had caught him. The Red Zeo Ranger struggled against her grip, he could barely breath. It was then that he felt the sharp pain in his chest, it was unbearable, he screamed at the top of his lung and forced himslef to look down. She had thrust her hand into his chest. "Mmm, warm," she said as she wiggled her fingers around in ribs, snapping each one of them, she giggled as he cried out more. "Let's see your spine shall we?" She plunged her arm deeper into him and felt what she assumed was his spinal cord. The Red Zeo had long since passed out from the pain.

Tommy watched in horror as she tormented him, he couldn't take it, he wouldn't stand for it. He ran out rom under the shield and shot Kanna in the side of her head. She looked over at him, annoyed. She pulled her bloody arm out of the now de-morphed Ranger and dropped him, Tommy stood frozen as he saw who it was. His brother David lay motionless on the rooftop. Kanna followed Tommy gaze to his brother, and a wicked smile appeared on her face. "Don't you touch him, leave him alone!" Kanna looked at him and placed a foot on Davids arm, crushing it. Tommy leaped at her and threw both of them over the edge that time. She summoned her staff and began stbbing him in the back with it.

"You just don't get it, do you Thomas?" she asked as she set his Ranger outfit on fire, quickly he de-morphed and the flames dispersed. "I can't die, you can't kill me. I have the power of both the father and the son, Dark Specter and Maligore, in my veins. I can withstand a MegaZord falling on me, this little drop certainly won't kill me."

"No, but it'll hurt like Hell," he said through clenched teeth. He hadn't thought about himself, how was he supposed to defend himself if he passed out on impact? He didn't know if Billy was watching the fight or not, and he had lost his communicator during the fight earlier. He hadn't really thought about what he was doing, he had just attacked in a blind rage, he hadn't done that in a while.

The man with the chain on his hood appeared on the rooftop and saw the two plummeting down. "Well that won't do," he said as he jumped down after them. He reached them about halfway down and grabbed Tommy, and he took his hand fired a yellow blast of energy at Kanna. When the smoke cleared Tommy looked down and saw that she was nowhere to be found. "Well that takes care of her."

Tommy looked at the guy who saved him, he looked like he might be one of the Overseers, but the look in his eyes quickly proved Tommy wrong on that.

* * *

Within the Power Chamber a few of the Ninjetti's were waking up. Jason, Kim, and Carri all shook their heads as they sat up. "What happened?" Kim asked "Where are we?"

"You're safe inside the Power Chamber," Billy explained as he walked over to them, "You fell from the building you were fighting on, your Powers held out long enough for you to land, but you were still knocked unconscious."

"Where's Tommy?" Kim asked, panic in her voice as she realized that he was nowhere around.

"He's still fighting."

"Will Rocky be alright?" Carri asked as she made her way to Rocky's medical bed.

"He'll be fine, so will Ryan and Adam. Don't worry, everythings fine."

"We need to go help Tommy," Jason stated the obvious, "Come on, back to action!" With that the three Rangers left. Billy sighed and turned back to Ryan, Rocky, Adam, Eric, Conner, Kira, and Lily. Bridge, Sky, Wes, and R.J were over in another part of the Power Chamber discussing battle tactics against this unknown enemy.

Billy looked over at Tommy's battle and saw David laying there, quickly he teleported him in to help him.

* * *

Andros, Ashley, Zhane, young Bridge, and Karone were sitting down in Andros and Ashley's basement. The three former Space Rangers had all passed their Powers on, Ashley because she was pregnant, Andros to be there with Ashley, and Zhane because his job at S.P.D took a lot of his time, and the free time he did get he was determined to spend with his girlfriend and son.

"Do you think the attack is over?" Ashley asked as she let go of Andros's hand.

"I'm not sure," he said as he rubbed his hand, it was sore from how hard she'd squeezed it.

"If I hadn't passed on my Powers to that Joey guy I could be out there fighting for the city!" Zhane exclaimed, Karone squeezed the top of his leg.

"Hey now, you're still injured from the explosion, if you were to go out there, Powers or no, you'd probably get yourself killed. Bridge and I need you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Zhane sighed, he knew she was right, and he wasn't about to throw his relationship with her away, or his new relationship with his son. "Why don't we check the news? They may be covering everything," he suggested.

"Good idea," Andros said, turned the little T.V they kept in the basement on and flipped over to the news. Zhane had been right, reports were coming in of multiple battles across California.

* * *

Zordon and the Order watched helplessly as Tommy and this new enemy fought. Not long after it started three streaks of light landed and formed Jason, Carri, and Kim all morphed. Together the four of them attacked this new enemy, what surprised him was that he had been on the defensive for once. These four Rangers were unlike any he had ever faced. They fought like Power Rangers, yet had the gracefulness of true Ninja, unlike those so-called Ninja Storm Rangers he'd easily defeated.

The four Ranger continued their assault, Tommy had his Zeo and Turbo swords, Kim had been able to summon her Power Bow, Carri the original Yellow Rangers Power Daggers, and Jason his old Power Sword. "A side effect from touching the Keys," Zordon mused. He looked down at the Dragon Key and Dragon Dagger, and thought about what the DragonZord had told him. Maybe it was time.

Tommy and Jason attacked together, using their three swords to slice him up, the man's hood had fallen back during the conflict. He had long, wavy braown hair, yellow eyes, and pale skin. "Who are you?" Tommy asked as held his sword up for another attack.

The man sighed "Fine, I'll answer. I am called Faust."

"What do you want Faust?"

Faust was annoyed, "To strip you of your Power, then kill every single Ranger at once."

Tommy didn't reply, he simply thrust both of his sword into Faust's chest, followed by Jason and Carri. Kim shit multiple arrows into him. He bled, but it didn't kill him. He broke the swords and daggers, leaving them sticking out of his body as he continued to attack. _He may be sadistic and powerful, but he's not much on brains_, Tommy thought as blocked Faust's attack with what remained of his Zeo Sword. Faust turned his attention to the Pink Ranger and he smiled, he liked her, she was cute. _Too bad she has to die_, he told himself as he charged her. Seeing himcoming, Kim quickly fired her arrows into his head, he was about three feet away from her when a black ax landed in his head and he fell back, stunned.

The Rangers turned to see Adam, Ryan, and Rocky standing there. Rocky held the Power Lance, and Ryan held his V-Lance. "Rocky!" Carri exclaimed "You're okay!"

Rocky smiled behind his helmet "Yeah baby, nothing keeps me down."

"Well isn't this touching," Faust said as he stood up and pulled the ax out of his head. "A little Ranger Reunion. Too bad it's at an end." He threw the Power Ax back at Adam, he jumped back to avoid getting hit with his own weapon, but it caught his left glove, destroying his coin. Adam frowned as he watched his Ranger suit fizzle out. It was then he heard a familiar French accent.

"Adam, remember your Ninjetti Power comes from within YOU!" He turned to see Kemma standing there, along with the rest of the Order. Jason, Kim, and Faust also turned to see where the voice had come from. Jason and Kim recognized Zordon instantly and Kim squealed, she was so happy to see her former mentor alive and well.

Adam nodded, "Ninjetti Lion!" In a green flash he stood in his green Ninjetti robes. "Alright!" Adam lead the atack on Faust this time, speeding up to him, and then around him as Faust struck out at him. Adam kicked him in his back and sent him into Tommy's kick.

"Adam's onto something here," Tommy pointed out as he powered down, and then into his White Ninjetti robes. The others nodded and followed him. Together the seven Rangers attacked Faust at once, using their Ninjetti speed, and suit change tricks they managed to avoid all his attacks.

"We need to help them," Zordon pointed out, and everyone else nodded. Together they combined their magic and sent an orb out around Faust, the Ninjetti's looked on as they saw what the Order was doing. They concentrated on the orb and compressed it, shrinking Faust to a mere two inches in height. The orb glowed a bright yellow and it solidified, trapping Faust within it.

* * *

Billy couldn't contain his exitement as he watched their last enemy get defeated, it was a miracle. He jumped up and down, shouting "Woo-hoo!" It was very weird for him, but with all the devastation that had occured he had to let his angst out somehow. Sky, Bridge, and Wes watched him in amazement, none of them knew him too well, but they did know that this was really unlike him. Still, they couldn't help but laugh about it. That was when Wes noticed something the others hadn't, an alien attacking New Tech. It was on one of the smaller screens Billy had set up, Wes turned it off and walked out of the room, saying he had to use the bathroom, and he teleported off.

* * *

Tommy and the others watched as Gene and Gale, two of the Dimensional Overseers, came and took the orb that contained Faust away. They had released their falsely accused prisoner, and he ahd forgiven them. After he'd thought about it he realized that he did seem sketchy by eavesdropping.

Zordon and the others of the Order approach Tommy and the Ninjetti. "Tommy," he began "you have made me proud for almost two decades now. All of you have. Unforunately, our time is at an end. We used the last remaining bit of our Power to seal Faust away." He paused, taking in the saddened expressions of his Rangers. "Tommy, I would like for you and your team to lead the New Order of Meridian."

Tommy was practically speechless for a few seconds, then he noticed their numbers. "It's a great offer, one that I would love to accept. But, we are a team. There's seven of us, and only six keys. So I'm gonna have to decline."

"We thought as much," Dulcea said with a smile on her face as she summoned something. "That is why we created this." She held up a seventh key, on it was the symbol of the Tiger Coin.

"Now, do you accept?" Zordon asked, the DragonZord had told him about how close it felt to Tommy, having served his clone Tom in the past, and then serving Tommy in the future. It felt a special connection with him, and Zordon agreed with it. It was time for he and his Order to move on, to let the new generation take over.

Tommy looked over at his team, and they all nodded in unison. "That settles it then, we accept." Zordon smiled as he handed the Dragon Key and Dragon Dagger over to Tommy.

Dulcea handed Jason the Tyrannosaurus Key with a smile.

Kemma handed the Pteradactyl Key over to Kimberly and hugged her.

Lerigot held the Sabretooth Tiger Key up to Carri, and she smiled down at him. She liked the kindness in his eyes.

Ninjor handed Rocky the Triceratops Key and said "Remember, the power of Ninja will always be with you." Rocky nodded.

Dimitria handed the Mastadon Key over to Adam.

Finally, Dulcea walked over to Ryan and handed him the Tiger Key.

After the exchange of the keys the former Order of Meridian took a few steps back from the New Order of Meridian and allowed a bright yellow light to overcome them. "Goodbye, Rangers. May the Power Protect you, always." Zordon said as they vanished. Kim wiped a few tears away from he eyes as she watched her mentor and his team disappear. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. Carri leaned into Rocky, not wanting to show her tears forming. Rocky glanced down at her and smiled, kissing the top of her head. A few minutes later the former Order was gone, and the Rangers were standing alone atop the ruined building.


	23. Chapter 23:Epilogue

**Ninjetti Rebirth**

**Epilogue**

A/N: All things Carri (including her family; Jon, Josh, and Becky) belong to KJ, with many thanks. Trixabus, Baneero, Alia, Zokk, Kemma, Gene, Hedara, Gale, and Golver all belong to me. The man in the Sky-blue cloak is not mine, but Toei/Bandai/Saban's along with all other Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff. I took some liberties with SPD canon too, as far as the accident that gives Sky and Bridge their powers, and the formation of S.P.D at least. The multi-verse idea did come to me from KSuzie's "The Coins". Ivan Ooze comes from MMPR: The Movie.

* * *

Six months after the defeat of Faust things were starting to get back to normal, a massive funeral had been held for all the fallen Rangers and the people who were killed during Ivan's attack. Sky and Bridge had returned to their own with a little help from Gene, Wes had snuck out of the Power Chamber at the end of the battle with Faust, Sky had been wrong about his fathers battle with Mirloc, ot had been sooner than expected. He had arrived on the scene just as the death blow had been delivered. It had pained him to watch his father die before his very eyes, but it also made him realize that you couldn't willingly change what was meant to be. He had been able to claim his fathers morpher though, and he now served S.P.D as the Red Time Force Ranger to truly carry on his fathers legacy. He handed his Crimson Ranger Morpher over to Bridge, who made Syd the Red Ranger, and Z the Blue Ranger. Justin Johnson as the Green Ranger, they also had Cassie Hammond on their team as the Pink Ranger, and Kat Oliver as the Yellow Ranger.

Tommy and Kim had gotten married and were expecting their first child, Kim had told Tommy that if it was a girl she wanted to name it Kat, in honor of her fallen friend, and Tommy said that if it was a boy he wanted to name it Zack. They agreed, and four months later their child was officially named Katherine. David was still sore, apparently Tommy taking the blow for him broke the spell, but he had healed quickly thanks to Billy. When questioened about he was captured in the first place, he explained that Ivan had just randomly selected three friends of the Rangers and teleported them up.

Jason had told Hayley everything that had happened to him, he even showed her his powers. She told him that no matter what she would always love him, and that's when he blurted out "Marry me." After the initial shock wore off Hayley agreed to marry him, it wasn't the most romantic proposal, but she didn't care. She had her man back. That's all that mattered to her.

Zhane and Karone had also gotten married and Zhane was doing an amazing job in raising Bridge. He took his son everywhere with him, except to work, he learned his lesson on that. His son was always so happy to see him, it made Zhane glad that he had made his decision. He did feel bad for approaching Karone when Tommy wasn't around, but the two sat down and talked it out, Tommy had explained that because of that he ahd been able to return to Kim and that everything had worked out for the best. It took some time, but the two became very good friends.

Ashley had given birth to beautiful baby girl, and they named her Cassie after Ashley's best friend. Andros loved his daughter. He'd take her out on the front lawn and try to teach her telekinesis, and every time Ashley would remind him that she was too young. It didn't stop him from trying though.

Rocky and Carri were living together, and neither one could be happier, well, Rocky could. He looked down at the ring he had bought the day before, tonight was the night he was going to ask her to marry him. Later that night after his home cooked meal he got down on one knee and gave a speech about how much she meant to him, he could feel himslef shaking the whole time. He also noticed tears start to form in Carri's eyes, and he hoped that those were tears of joy. After he finished she sobbed yes, and he felt a tremendous weight get lifted off of his shoulders as he embraced her, and kissed her passionately.

Tanya was thrilled to learn that all the fighting was over and that Adam was no longer an active Ranger, she wasn't too happy that he had been made apart of the New Order though, but she let that slide, she was more happy that he was safe. They sat by the fireplace and Adam just held Tanya in his arms, he was so happy to be through with his Ranger duties, yes he had wanted to go in the first place, but he'd forgotten how much time it took out of your social life. He had all the time in the world to be with his wife now, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Ryan and Kira were still going strong, Kira had moved in with Ryan in Angel Grove. It felt weird to her, being in her former teachers home town, but it didn't bother her. It was a pretty cool place, way better than Reefside she decided.

Billy had spent most of his time upping the equipment in the Power Chamber, it wasn't until someone had snuck up on him, covered his eyes, and a familiar voice rang "Guess who?" that he even left it. He turned to see Trini Kwan standing there behind him. All the feelings he'd had for her back in high school came rushing back. She explained that she was on vacation, and she heard he was back on Earth, so she she got Carri to teleport her in. Trini's vacation lasted three months and the two of them grew even closer than they had been in high school, they started dating, and eventually Billy agreed to move back to Europe with her. Neither one had ever been happier.

Eric moved in with Jen and Sky after he was fully healed and he helped raise Bridge like he was his own son. Wes's father had disaproved of the new full time Silver Guardian's leader moving in with his widowed daughter-in-law, but Eric looked him straight in the eyes and told him that Wes had been his best friend and he would never even look at Jen in that way, ever.

Later that month the Rangers had all gathered at Tommy and Kim's house just to get together. Tommy and Kim brought smoothies out for everyone, since Kim couldn't drink while she was pregnant. Ryan and Kira were huddled together on one side of the couch, Jason and Hayley on the other, Adam and Tanya were on the love seat, with Rocky and Carri next to them. Karone was sitting in a chair bouncing her neice up and down on her knee while Zhane was listening to Bridge talk about a TV show that had aired the night before. David and Emily were over by the fireplace, Andros and Ashley were sitting together in the recliner, Billy and Trini were on the floor with Tommy and Kim. They used the night to mostly pick on Rocky and Carri, but every time a fallen Rangers name was mentioned the room would get silent in honor of that friend. Tommy looked around at all his friends, grateful that they had a tomorrow to look forward too. Then he looked down at Kim and smiled as he kissed her. He was most grateful that she had come back into his life. He couldn't ask for anything more perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile up on the moon two familiar figures paced back and forth through the snow. "Do you think they forgot about us?" one asked.

"I belive so Zedd," Trixabus said. Both sighed, they had no way of getting out of here anytime soon.


End file.
